The Longpaw Chronicles: Nazi Zombies
by Firestar001
Summary: WARNING Powerful OC. Two anthro tiger-girls & two friends and a horde of undead. Tank, Nikolai, Takeo, Richtofen, SAMANTHA & Mason have appeared now. But this story is different. Samantha isn't controlling the zombies anymore. THIS MY 1ST STORY PEOPLE!
1. Ch1: Introductions to the Virus

Luna: Firestar001 AKA OtherkinCatfolk does not own Call of Duty. If he did; he'd put in more zombies in the map packs and undead in Modern Warfare 3.  
>Note: In order to understand this story properly, you may have to look at my Deviant Art story "My Life as an Otherkin". Reading Chapters 17-21 will help understand what's going on so far. I try to post once a week or twice a week.<p>

Summary: Luna Longpaw, Silver Longpaw, Patrick, Carly, Twilight and Kitsune have been captured by FBI-CIA-Area 51-Warehouse 13-Sector 7 guys. Luna and Silver are anthro tiger-girls. Like were-cats, only a perfect blend of human and tiger. Anyhow, it has been about 4 days since capture and so far, nothing adrenaline rushing has happened. Nothing... interesting. Until now. OtherkinCarfolk and Project Longpaw Productions brings you...

**My Life as an Otherkin: Nazi Zombies**

Ch 1: Introductions to the Virus

"Ugh!" Patrick groans, "That training course was tough." All of us are in our room, having some precious down time before we'll eventually get called up for another session. Suddenly our door opens and several guards immediately order us to follow them.

"Come on." Silver says, instantly on her feet. Twilight and Kitsune are on their paws as well. I sense it: these guards need us for something that they can't handle themselves. "C'mon Patrick, Carly. Up!" I say with urgency in my voice.

"Alright Luna, we're with you." Carly says as we all follow the guards wordlessly to another room. The door opens and all of us see scientists and soldiers standing in the room, David among them.

"… We can't just destroy it. If we do, there's no way we'll be able to stop any of the surviving subjects. It could spread!" David argues with the soldiers. "We just need to send in some soldiers to hit the kill switch. Besides, that lab is too expensive to destroy and even if we could blow it up; it would also destroy the weapons lab and then this whole place will be wiped off the map."

Finally we're noticed and motioned to have a seat; Patrick and Carly taking a chair while Silver and myself choose to stand. "Who on earth are we going to send?" One soldier shouts, slamming his fist down on the table.

"The only ones we can send: Luna, Silver, Patrick, Carly, Twilight and Kitsune." Dave replies "The twins' genetics aren't that of humans. This allows them to be resistant, maybe even immune to the virus's effects. Patrick and Carly's genes, while still human, fortunately do not contain the vulnerability genetic that we used for the virus. As for Twilight and Kitsune; there genes clearly aren't that of human, even though they possess human-level intelligence, and they aren't dog so that allows them immune to the virus as well."

"This virus you keep mentioning," Carly speaks up. "What is it?"

hr/hr

"Alright. You get only two guns each." David tells us as we all enter an armory. Our eyes look around and see various types of guns of different types and attachments. Pistols hang on the walls, rifles are lined up in neat rows, and sniper rifles hang from racks.

"Why only two?" Patrick asks, running his fingers down a few submachine guns.

"Two is the most you'll be able to use; three could get in the way." David answers. "Most of these are for the Black Operations Command Force (Black Ops) so I consider myself lucky to be able to get you each two weapons. Three each would be pushing it." My feet guide me towards the more, sparse, weaponry in hopes of finding something of use. Silver headed down towards the pistols and SMGs, while Carly and Patrick headed off in a different direction.

My eyes flow over the weaponry; shotguns, trench guns, pistols and then stop as something sticks out from the rest: Twin double-edged knives, the nameplate underneath reading "Ballistic Knives". I grab them both, attaching the sheathes to my lower legs while observing the craftsmanship of one. The blade is finely sharpened at the edges, with absolutely no bumps or chips that can be seen closely on other knives. A button is attached to the butt of the knife and a second one is attached to the grip, a safety pin is secured into the point between the launcher and its pointed projectile. Diagrams on a table provide idiot-proof instructions on how to operate them.

"Pull the pin to arm first shot, press grip button to release secondary safety lock, thumb launches knife." I read, replacing the dagger in its sheathe before continue walking along. My eyes again flow along the table of weapons, looking over at an AK-47, a round drum, a PPsh-42, a box clip, crossbow, red-dot attachment, dual mag, FN-FAL, silencer…

I back up a few steps and face the crossbow, noticing the generous amount of bolts in its holder. I lift it up and test it's pull; a smile upon my face when I find it slack enough to be pulled back one-handed, yet tense enough to pose a threat. The bolts are labeled "Explosive tip" at which point my smile becomes a devils grin as the crossbow gets clipped onto my belt.

"You ready?" Silver's voice sounds from behind. I grab the FN-FAL and swing the bolt action onto my back. "Twin ballistics, crossbow with explosive tips, and the 'Eff en fail' bolt action." She observes. I notice her weapons are twin skorpions attached to her upper thighs and a commando slung on her back; two duck taped mags attached to the chamber.

"Here, buckle this on." My sister hands me a belt with half a dozen grenades and four coffee-can sized Bouncing Betties. I clip it near my sword belt and we both pad back to the entrance where we see Patrick and Carly already equipped. My human brother has a minigun in his grip; a rotating barrel firing system with an estimated 300 clip belt along with a tripod attached underneath. Strapped to his back is a Galil (Assault Rifle) with an extended magazine attached. Carly has an SPA-12 pump action rifle and some sort of bazooka-looking weapon with sort of disk attached near the front.

"Here" David hands all of us black dog tags that have glow-in-the-dark-green markings on them. "These have been given access codes to every door and machine in the quarantined sector. They also contain a tracking device so we will be able to monitor where you are." He then proceeds to give us each wrist communicators, so we'll be able to report back to him as well as to each other. Once instructions are given for the wrist-coms we're rushed straight into the quarantined zone, the door shutting and locking behind us.

The lights dimly flicker on and off as if they hadn't been changed in a while. Everything goes quiet for a few seconds before the sound of clomping boots and moaning echoes in the hallway. My adamantine sword appears in my hand along with its sister blade, a longknife (an 8 ½ inch blade) made out of the very same metal. "Let's get this done." I say in a dark threatening tone, shifting into an offensive tiger stance.

I hear the sound of guns cocking as the others ready their guns. Twilight and Kitsune both suddenly tense up as our foes arrive.


	2. CH 2: ZOMBIES!

Luna: Firestar001/OtherkinCatfolk does not own Call of duty. Nuf said. *ducks as she slices at a zombie*

* * *

><p>"Zombies!" I say in a whisper of disbelief. Several pairs of glowing yellow eyes come into view, along with the rotting corpses that own them. My tail swishes back and forth in anticipation while I quickly analyze the area. All we've got to work with is a hallway turning to the right and chunks missing from one part of the wall.<p>

"Three… four… five… six zombies up ahead." Silver finishes counting off the pairs of eyes. I quickly sprint ahead, drawing my blade and decapitating three heads in one smooth movement. They fall to the ground like puppets that got their strings cut. My five other teammates catch up, guns finally locked and loaded. We turn the corner and find more zombies in the hallway. The odd sound of wood being torn off a wall alerts me to undead trying to pass through the corner's new 'window'. I sheathe my sword and draw my twin ballistic knives.

"We don't know how strong these things are, or how many we face." Silver says as Patrick and Carly raise their guns toward the undead. "Let's use melee for now, until we get a better judgment of their strength." Both humans put away the guns and proceeded to draw their weapons. Patrick moves first, his were-claws slicing one corpse to ribbons while Silver crosscuts another using her flame-daggers. I move forward and double-stab one that's getting near Patrick, quickly yanking out the knives as the corpse falls to the ground. Twilight and Kitsune both manage to take out one zombie each, being larger-than-normal animals with intelligence.

A large entrance is shut by double-doors down the hallway and a smaller door is open on the right. I head into the opening and see a computer terminal located on the far right of the room and a simple wooden, papers scattered on its surface. A power switch is located above the table, flipped into the 'on' position.

"Alright David, I'm by some sort of computer. It seems to be asking for some kind of command prompt." I report into my wrist com.

"Flash your tag into the card slot." My fingers slide the USB-like device into the correct slot and the screen flashes a new message:

LOGIN: LUNA_LONGPAW

PSSWRD: ********

"Type in 'opendoor1'. That code should work." David tells me. I do as he says and I hear undead moaning along with more fleshy footsteps.

"You guys better be taking care of those meat sacks!" I holler to the others. Yet the thumping sound still continues and the moaning gets louder. I turn my head, intending to shout at them when I see twin yellow eyes looking at me. The next second my ballistic knives are in my hand and the zombie head falls to the ground.

"What the hell?" I cry out as two zombies climb out from a hole in the wall, their eyes full of their lust for flesh.

"Die Die Die!" I shout while both arms work to knife their heads off as soon as they start to stand up. The table sitting by the computer gets smashed into the hole, acting as a meager blockade. "Door is now open." A female voice sounds as hissing noises come from outside. We all head into the next room and enter an octagon-shaped room, two small holes in the north and south sides, us on the east and another door on the west. Below us is a large screen on the north wall and an elevator to the southern wall. A large, circular pad sits in the middle of the room. Also below us are our hosts; a group of about eight zombies that start to move up to us. As they walk up I see that they're wearing military gear and others are wearing blood-splattered white scientist robes. I draw my ballistic knives and motion for the others to draw their guns.

"My gut tells me that these guys might not be a cake walk." I say aloud to my friends. They all nod, each pulling out his or her gun and get into position; myself in front, Carly to my left, Patrick to my right, and Silver behind us. One zombie lets out a horrible moan as it reaches the top of the stairs.

"Mine!" Carly shouts, squeezing the trigger of her Famas. Gunfire sounds as bullets fill the corpse. Two more climb the stairs only to get shot while I move over to the northern side and look into the boarded window. One board is ripped off by one zombie looking for a fleshy meal. I grab my FN-FAL and shoot at the flesh fiends behind it. Suddenly, my sixth sense warns me to turn around; a large mass of 10 zombies move to flank my companions. My bolt-action is slung on my back as my hands aim my crossbow at the surprise group.

"Bolt out!" I cry, squeezing the trigger. The green-fletched shaft flies out, going under Patrick's arm, whisking by Silver's head and impales the front two zombies. A rapid, three second beep sounds followed by an explosion that rips up all ten corpses. Another bolt is slipped in and let out in the southern window. When I finish reloading the medieval weapon a third time, I see Patrick rushing over to my side with his Galil ablaze and Kitsune with him.

"They've split us up." He growls as I cover his back when more zombies come from the western side. I look towards Silver at the southern end and see her also getting flanked by zombies. We both know what we're going to have to do.

"When you're on a balcony…" I say, knifing one that comes too close to me, "…and you're flanked on both ends by zombies, there's only one thing to do." Another knife finds its way across a neck.

"What's that?" He asks.

"Jump!" I cry out, dropping a frag grenade on the ground and grabbing Patrick with a free hand. I clutch him tightly and back flip over the railing while Kitsune jumps off the balcony.

"What the…" He starts to growl before the frag grenade explodes. Silver lands beside me along with Carly and Twilight as her grenade goes off as well. I look up at the balcony and see the upper walls have been splattered with a bright red color. The large HD computer screen sitting in the room flickers dimly, like the lights in this place.

"The screen's barely lit," I report back. "Also the lights are…" – the lights suddenly shut off like in a horror movie – "… I'm not going to say anything as to what just happened."

"There's a backup generator downstairs." David's voice crackles. "You need to head east and then north."

Suddenly the area fills with a thick, soupy, gray fog. The hair on my neck stands up with hostility to this unknown event.

"Luna, what is this stuff?" Carly asks with fear in her voice as she moves her hand through the mist. I have no time to speak as another, a girly demonic voice, echoes throughout the area: _**"Fetch me their souls…"**_ That is when all hell broke loose.


	3. CH 3: Hellhounds

Luna: Firestar001/OtherkinCatfolk does not own Call of duty. Nuf said. *ducks as she slices at a zombie*

* * *

><p>A lightning ball explodes in front of me and a large half-skeletal flaming dog rushes at Carly. She lets out a scream of terror as the dog knocks her down. Silver's knife is out and slices the dog's spine in the blink of an eye. Two more energy balls form and Patrick drops his Galil to the floor. His minigun is flung off his back and let's loose firepower. The only sounds I can hear clearly are the gunfire and the spawning dogs. Never the less, the rest of us manage to get in a few kills before the fog finally fades away with the last dog dead.<p>

"What the heck were those things?" Carly asks with wide eyes as Silver heals some of her wounds.

"Hell hounds." I spit the words out with disgust as the fog lifts and get replaced by the sound of moaning zombies. I quickly report what David told me about the generator and my sister rushes off towards it when I finish speaking.

_She'll be alright. I believe in her _I pray as I start shooting the zombies that come into the room. A few minutes and a dozen dead bodies later, the lights power on and Silver returns to the fight. I flash my key card for the log in and start typing in the command codes.

"File dot mainframe, Project corruption, end run." I say as I hit the keys. I'm rewarded with a screen that displays:

"Error 03519286. Need to link up Teleporters 1, 2, and 3 to mainframe."

"You'll have to scan each one with your tags. One of you will need to stay behind to complete the link up." David says when I report the error. I turn towards everyone and explain the plan as quickly as time will allow.

"So as for who's going to stay behind?" I draw a dagger and toss it in the air. It flips and twirls several times before landing on the ground, the tip pointing towards me. I pick up the knife and return it to my belt. Everyone else rushes off toward the teleporters, leaving me to fend for myself against the spawning zombies.

* * *

><p>"Yah!" I cry out as I slice at one zombie with my ballistics. My other knife buries itself in another's stomach before the first one hits the ground. I grab my FN-FAL and start shooting at the zombies entering the room. Gunfire sounds from the rifle as corpses and bullet cartridges drop to the ground. It's been me vs. a swarm of zombies while the others try to link up the Teleporter-thingies. Suddenly I hear a calm, male voice: "You have twenty-five seconds to link to the mainframe."<p>

I flash my card into the computer as I shoot at more zombies. The male voice sounds again: "Teleporter one activated." A frag grenade is dropped to my feet and I lunge over a table to get out of range of the explosion.

"Ka-boom meat sacks!" I cry in triumph. More zombies start pouring out of the windows and doors, intent on overwhelming me.

"You have twenty-five seconds to link to the mainframe." The speaker sounds again. I swipe my card a second time and shoot as I hear: "Teleporter Two activated." I draw my ballistics and am about to go in for melee combat when I hear: "You have fifteen seconds to link to the mainframe. I flip and lunge over tables, past zombies, trying to avoid getting caught.

"5… 4… 3… 2… Teleporter Three activated." Suddenly the area fills with a thick soupy fog yet again. I draw my sword and a ballistic while cursing myself.

"When I find your master, I'm kicking his ass!" I cry out, clenching my long knife in my teeth. _**"Fetch me their souls…"**_

* * *

><p>The fight starts slipping, I don't remember when but I start to lose advantage. Even with my training, I have to rely on improvising and a bit of luck to avoid getting caught. As five doggies chase after me, I hear: "Teleporter One initiating." Another ball of energy forms on the circular pad and Carly appears with her bazooka-type gun. A big blast of wind blasts out of the gun as all five dogs get thrown against the wall. The fog lifts and the computer screen flashes an error message:<p>

"ERROR 1459236115: CANNOT INITIATE REMOTE TERMINATION. MANUAL TERMINATION ADVISED"

"Looks like we'll have to kill it at the source. Great" I say unenthusiastically. Both of us rush straight downstairs and head immediately towards the main server. Carly's Thundergun, as it's called, provides a perfect path-clearer when zombies try to rush at us. The only downside is that I have to defend her every two shots when she needs to reload the thing. Even with the reloading time slowing us down we manage to make it to the dragon's lair. (Or the zombie hive as Carly put it.) I quickly log in and successfully type in the kill code.

"Tee minus 10 minutes until termination." The calm male voice sounds while the computer screen counts downward. Carly and I both soon realize that we are in a pretty poor position; four windows are getting their boards ripped off and we have a hallway that allows more zombies to enter the front. We are upon an elevated area which funnels the undead to the front and sides of the confined platform. A few Bouncing Betties are placed on the sides of the platform as early warning explosives.

"We're getting pushed back!" Carly yells, throwing a frag grenade into the southern hallway. A few bolts launch out of my crossbow and I shoot a few of my ballistics.

* * *

><p>Luna: Okay, that's enough for today guys.<br>*Zombies start walking off to get coffee and clean-up*

Luna: If Firestar001 gets at least one or two reviews, he'll continue with the next chapter. In the meantime, review and watch and spread the word. C-ya


	4. CH 4: Termination

Thanks to those that have me under their alerts and to rarelight and Zombiegirl777. I don't own CoD, but I do own Luna, Silver and the others.

Rarelight: "i read the 3 chapters. very good story please continue and put demsey and the others soon to see what happens and not to much people review they just read the reviews hould come later and please update. cannot wait for next chapter"  
>A: I apoligize to you and those that want to see Tank and the others, but I have to say they won't appear for a few chapters, but I WILL put them in the story. You can count on that.<p>

Zombiegirl777: Update soon plzzzz :3  
>A: I'll update at LEAST once a week, maybe more if I get bored or something.<p>

* * *

><p>"Crap! Famas out!" Carly yells as a clicking sound comes from her gun. I toss her my FN-FAL as I continue to staple the corpses with exploding arrows. More undead fall from our defensive attempts.<p>

"You have 6 minutes remaining." The mainframe voice announces. Suddenly, I see four egg-shaped objects drop from the ceiling along with two humanoid shapes. The eggs explode, sending dead and undead bodies flying across the room.

"You're late." I say to my brother. He just shrugs and pulls the trigger on his minigun. Silver tosses Carly her Commando, the flamethrower already primed and active.

"Bar-B-Que time devil man." She cries evilly upon dousing the bodies in bright blue and red flames. Silver lets out her own battle cry as her twin scorpions are ablaze with firepower. Patrick has his minigun in one hand and his Galil in the other, laughing to himself until he gets knocked back by the recoil.

"That's what you get for shooting like John Wayne, dobe." I say as I help him up. He just puts his Galil away and continues the havoc with the Gatling gun. I place down more Bouncing Betties on the platform where needed and shoot those that are swarming. One of them manages to get by us all and lumbers towards Patrick. My crossbow drops to the ground when I shoot two ballistic knives into the lone zombie's shoulder blades.

"Keep your eyes open everyone!" I cry out, picking up the fallen crossbow and launch more of its fiery ammunition. Gunshots fill the room as we give it all we have. Patrick even hands me his Galil to use when my bolts run low and Silver even fights with her sword out when her Skorpions run out of ammunition.

"Ten seconds until Project *static* termination: 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Project *static* terminated." The zombies all clutch their heads and stare up at the ceiling. A low moan echoes in the mouths of all of them before slumping to the ground, finally dead. I rush around and pick up the knife blades from the corpses.

"It's done David." I report. "Your project has been terminated. Anyone going to pick us up or do we have to walk all the way back, 'cause the elevator doesn't work."

He laughs a little. "You'll have to walk for a while. A medical team has been sent for you. They'll be waiting at the octagon room for extraction. Hang in there." I look around at everyone else. Patrick and Carly bear scratches from the zombies and from rushing around. All of us have blood splatters on our arms, legs, chest (or shirts) and faces. The blood on our knives is starting to dry, requiring immediate attention if they want to stay sharp.

"Our fur is going to stink for a while." Silver says. "Let's hope we get showers because I'm not shaving my fur off." We all walk in silence back to the mainframe, carrying those that can't walk due to exhaustion or wounds. The medical team waits for us after our long climb upstairs, each one suited up in a biohazard outfit.

They escort us out of the area and soon we're all in a shower room, washing off the blood and gore. Patrick showers up in the guy's room while Carly, Silver and I shower in the girl's room. My ballistic knives remain strapped to my legs, even during the clean off.

"I've kinda grown attached to these things." I admit to Silver, when we're all back in the conference room. "I also don't want to be without a weapon." We all sit up straight in our seats when the doors open. David comes in (to our delight), a few unnamed soldiers, the General (to our disliking) and (to our curiosity) some unknown, important-looking, figure.

"So you six are the ones who were sent in to take care of the project." The man says, noting Twilight and Kitsune beside us. He's dressed in standard military attire.

"That's correct, Major…" I notice the rank on his uniform.

"You don't need to be formal with me. It's Alex Mason, and I'm the new leader of this project." He says, "I wish I could congratulate you on a job well done, but the truth is that you've just started."

Carly raises an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean 'you've just started'? We went in there, hit the kill switch, blew up zombies along the way and most importantly, didn't die. What's going on?"

* * *

><p>Next time on Otherkin Zombies: "Did everyone just see that, because I will not be doing that again."<p>

Silver: Review and alert. Or the zombies will get us. EEK!


	5. CH 5: The Truth

Thanks to all of those that have reviewed: Fowlmaniac, Zombiegirl777, rarelight, and Cynder fan (You actually reviewed as I'm in the process of posting this chapter..  
>To those of you that thought Chapters 2 through 4 took place in FIVE; it's not really FIVE. It's my own home-made map of FIVE and Der Riese. The maps can be found under my DeviantArt account: otherkincatfolk(dot)deviantart(dot)com<p>

Disclaimer: I own the longpaw twins, the fox and wolf, Patrick and Carly, and my own government base. ME NO OWN CoD.

* * *

><p>"The truth is; that faculty was only a replica. There are a few others that hold the actual under-developed product. That is where we got our information." Alex admits to us.<p>

"The 'information' probably didn't mention anything about killer, infectious zombies." Silver murmurs.

Mason just continues speaking. "One is in located in Germany, one in Japan, and we're searching our database for the location of any others. Now I have a question for you: will you help us correct our mistakes?"

"We've got nothing better to do, I'm in." Silver says.

"We're in this as well." Patrick and Carly agree.

"We're sticking together." I say at last. Twilight and Kitsune whimper a bit; telling us that they're still healing from the first encounter.

"We won't make you go with us." Silver says, "You need more rest."

"Now follow me, time isn't exactly on our side." Mason escorts us all to the plane hangar and boards a plane, the Black Falcon. Immediately, we fly towards Germany. Silver and I sit next to each other with the other two and Mason sits across from us. A table sits between both sets of chairs.

"What's the battlefield?" I ask the second we're in the air. Mason presses a button and all the window shades drop. Another button brings up a 3D holographic map of the building.

"You're going to be inserted via helicopter" – a 3D helicopter flies around the building – "We've sent in men to stop this problem before, but their helmet cameras indicate an increase in numbers." – The view switches to a 2D screen replaying the last thing the soldiers saw, on the ground and being ripped apart by the zombies – "From what we can gather, it's got narrow hallways, short corridors, and is mostly a close quarters building. You've got to find who or what is producing these things. Any questions?" My hand goes up. "Yes?"

"What guns are we being sent in with?"

Mason presses a third button and weapons pop out from all sorts of compartments. "Two each." He says, waving his hand to let us take a pick. Everyone doesn't need to be told twice, rushing up to grab the goods like it's a candy store. I snatch the crossbow and grab a Spectre SMG. Silver grabs the exact same guns as before; twin Skorpions and a commando with an enlarged flamethrower tank under the barrel. Patrick grabs an AK-47 and an HK-21 extended magazine & bipod attached onto the machine gun. While I snag a few ballistic knife blades, Carly straps a SPA-12 pump rifle to her back. The girl removes the masterkey attached to the Spectre and puts a grip onto it, smacking it twice to make sure it's secure.

We all replenish out supply of grenades and bouncing Betties, remembering to check that the gun clips are filled to the tops. We finish gearing up the minute our plane lands at the rendezvous point. Silver and I morph into human forms to avoid explanations. No questions are asked as we board a helicopter.

"We'll be carrying an onboard radio transmitter." The pilot tells us. "The building is completely made out of concrete. It would be worse than using a cell phone in school. We'll also be standing by for extraction as well." The helicopter rises up over a hill and we all see the zombie prison.

"Alright, you'll be going in via rope line. I'll give you the signal as for when to go." The pilot reports once we're hovering over the building. The doors open and rope winches move outward. Everyone is so focused on the task at hand that I nearly miss the rocket that suddenly flies towards us.

"Oh Shi… Roll Starboard! Go Go Go!" Silver yells in a commanding, urgent tone. The pilot does what she says immediately, tilting the copter and avoiding a direct hit, just as the damned thing blows up once it reaches our level.

"Hang on!" The pilot cries, struggling to regain control of the craft. Warning lights flash on for a second, but then turn off.

"Jump!" my sister shouts. Even though the explosion didn't damage the craft, both Patrick and Carly were thrown off without safety lines. Silver goes for Patrick and I lunge towards Carly. Somehow, by some stroke of luck or fate, I grab the girl and execute a flip as we crash into the lower floor roof.

"Luna! Silver! Are you two okay?" My radio crackles.

I let out a groan. "Ugh. Did everyone just see that, because I will not be doing that again. Unless I have a parachute of course." I mumble as Carly helps me up from the ground, uninjured except for a few scrapes and minor bruises. I thank her and call out for Silver and Patrick.

"We're on the other side of these doors." Silver cries back. There she and Patrick are, stuck behind two heavy doors. Our attention suddenly shifts to the zombies.

* * *

><p>Ah, Zombie Verruckt. The undead asylum. I might just put up another chapter while I'm at it.<p>

Luna and Silver:... You know the drill. And thanks for reading. :)


	6. Ch 6: Verruckt part 1

You know what I own, and what I don't own. Let's just skip that in the next chapter Okay? (THis is part of a doublew post I'm doing since you guys make me feel so good with your reviews)

* * *

><p>"Here they come!" Patrick shouts, followed by a curse from Carly as she loads up. "They're everywhere!" Zombie moans sound throughout the building as they lumber closer. I can feel everyone starting to panic at the thought of dying in this forsaken prison.<p>

"We need to get these doors open! Don't leave us!" Silver cries in a little fear. I look around and a scratchy white message on a crumbly wall catches my eye: "Power will reunite you."

"Hang in there; we'll work to get the power on!" I yell, loading up my gun with haste. In those precious seconds, at least three more zombies rise from the ground.

"Hurry it up okay?" Patrick responds; his voice obviously filled with fear. I quickly load up my guns as he says that.

"They're everywhere!" I cry out as the first boarded window is assaulted. My masterkey trigger finds its way in my hand as I let a few shots out of it. Shots can be heard from the other end of the asylum, indicating that Patrick and Silver have met our hosts. I begin a routine of running back and forth between two windows, Carly following suit with two other windows. While I work on preventing the undead from breaching the building, Carly has to do the same while assisting our companions on the other side of the doors.

At first only one or two zombies manage to wander in before getting shot. At the time I'm using my ballistic knives to conserve masterkey ammo. Carly starts off using her SPA-12 Dragon's Breath when they reach the windows. It's not even a full 2 minutes before they start to really break in, forcing us to open up a door.

"Jeez they're all over the place!" Carly exclaims as both of us get pushed back by the horde. I rush to some stairs and shove aside a filing cabinet and move an overturned desk. More gunfire sounds from the other side of the asylum, a signal that Silver and Patrick may have their hands full.

"Come on! We've got to keep going." I yell, shooting at the zombies starting to swarm Carly. Footsteps pound on the ground as she rushes up to the top of the stairs while I continue shooting at the small swarm with my Spectre.

"Grenade going in!" I announce, pulling the pin with my teeth and throwing it at the base of the stairs. My feet rush me back to my teammate, the metal egg going off a few seconds later. The dark-haired girl rushes down the hallway towards the sound of gunfire coming from the balcony. I turn to follow her when a chunk of rock vanishes from a nearby wall.

"What the hell!" My masterkey shoots into the hole as another chunk vanishes. The attachment re-cocks and re-fires into the second opening. A high pitched scream pierces the air, coming from the balconies. One of my grenades gets shoved into the wall before I run to the rescue. The second I set foot onto the balcony is the second I drop to the ground. Bullets fly over my prone form and embed themselves in the undead behind a barricade. Carly stands in front, her own Spectre in her grip.

"Thanks." I say while shoving boards up to the now open window, hammering them in with the end of my gun. Gunfire from across the asylum brings my head up. Patrick stands at the end of the balcony, his HK-21 shooting at the undead rising from the ground. Bullets pelt the earth as they find their marks. While watching him, my eyes spot what he doesn't see; several zombies climbing up to his balcony. My crossbow swings into my hands, the sights lined up with my target. The trigger gets pulled and the bolt flies across the courtyard, sticking to the floor in front of the zombies. Three quick beeps are the only warning Patrick has before the bolt explodes, sending blood and body parts everywhere.

"Ka-F*cking-Boom!" I cry out, reloading the crossbow. Gunfire sounds out near me; Carly shoots at a few zombies that rush towards me.

"I'm going to check out this place more." Carly tells me before rushing off to another door. I just nod and fire a second bolt. It soars past the balcony and into the room beyond.

"Look out!" Patrick shouts at me. He aims his HK-21 in my direction and shoots at the zombies that have come up to _my_ balcony. Several zombies fall to his efforts from the machine gun.

"Oh sh*t!" I swear as I shoot with my automatic rifle. The masterkey goes off at point blank in one zombie's chest as I rush to reload its normal clip. Panic moves me towards the staircase only to force me backwards as zombies come rushing upstairs. A scream of surprise escapes my mouth as I backtrack.

"Get out of my face!" I cry out, blasting trenchgun ammo at the swarm. A grenade drops to the floor while I make a hasty escape back to the balcony. More gunfire gets thrown at the swarm while I try to formulate some sort of plan of action.

"Carly where are you?" I talk into my wrist-radio.

"Ge**ing p**wer." The response fuzzes weakly. A growl of frustration exits my throat as I continue to blast at the undead. My eyes spot Silver as she rushes back to Patrick, a swarm right behind her. My crossbow is in my grip instantly, like I had been holding it all along. A semtex tipped bolt flies into a shattered window and scatters the mob with the explosion.

"Bada BOOM!" I yowl in triumph. Two grimy, dirt-covered hands take me by surprise and grab my waist. Both appendages start clawing at me in an animalistic behavior. An elbow and leg whirl around, smacking into the undead rapist. My ballistic knives flash into my paws, fury driving them into the lungs. I retract the blades from the rotting flesh, sheathing them in the blink of an eye. Seeing the zombie still stand, my claws dig into its skull and lug the entire package over the balcony. When I turn back, I'm face to face with another zombie. The thing slashes at me with two strong swipes, knocking me to the ground as the virus finds its way into my body. A high-pitched horror-movie girl scream sounds from somewhere. My mouth opens again and _my_ girly scream sounds again.

* * *

><p>Note: Luna has never EVER heard herself scream at all. Until now. Review and please leave me a few of your ideas. I might use them and I'd like to see what you would have done differently in this chapter.<p>

Weapon list:  
>Luna: twin ballistic knives, crossbow, Spectre w masterkey & extended mag  
>Other weapons: longsword, dagger,<p>

Silver: Twin Skorpions w/ ext mags, Commando w/ enlarged tank flamethrower  
>Other weapons: Longsword, dagger<p>

Patrick: AK-47 w/ grip & red-dot, HK-21 ext mag & bipod

Carly: SPAS-12 w/ dragonsbreath rounds, Spectre w/ grip & dual mags


	7. CH 7: Verruckt part 2

New Disclaimer additon: I do not own any songs by Elena Siegman. That's that.  
>Now where were we...?<p>

* * *

><p>"Sam. Sam." My undead victor cries in a hoarse voice. "Where Sam?" Even while on my butt, I fire a ballistic into my attacker's neck. As it falls off the platform, still murmuring about Sam, a swarm of over 20 zombies pours down the hallway. And for the third time in 5 minutes, I hear my girlish scream again.<p>

_I guess this is the end. Never thought it would go out like this._ Right when I'm about to abandon all hope, the lights in the courtyard flash on as power surges throughout the building. While I try to lift myself up, I accidentally throw a lever by the doorway. Four pillars of lightening cover the entrance, traveling between tesla coils. The zombie swarm walks into it, one-by-one burning into ash. I manage a small laugh as I rais myself from the gut and blood covered floor. Only then do I see another message: "Lightning will defeat the darkness."

_Wish I would've known that sooner._ Only when the last flesh-walker is burnt to a crispy-ash do I turn off the trap. When no more zombies appear I take this chance to rush up to the power room where Carly finishes dispatching the undead on her end. The power room looks like every other yellow-walled room with a blocked generator to the left of me, a metal fence covering the generator from wall to wall, and roof to floor.

"_I know it, I feel it_

_I know when you're sleeping_

_I know the things you're dreaming_

_And I know you will never give up and die"_ ~ (Lullaby for a Dead Man© by Elena Siegman) I sing as I rush towards Carly and wrap my arms around her in a quick hug. A second door in the power room opens up and Silver arrives, caked in blood with her hands gripping her Skorpions. She lets out a sigh of relief at the sight of us.

"Hey guys, check this out." My sister points towards the kitchen walls, the room right next to the power room. All three of us head to the kitchen and see a very complex, very garbled math problem. It's filled with thousands of numbers and math formulas, my head aching just by looking at it. What catches my eye, a single bloody handprint on a slightly yellow wall.

_Well that's great for moral._ I think sarcastically. "What do we do now?" I ask when Patrick finally joins us. My wrist-radio answers with a buzz.

"Luna here." I answer. The pilot's voice comes through, slightly garbled though: "We're recie... *static* rad… *static* int… *static* below your… *static* loc… *static*" Then it ends.

"What's that about Luna?" Silver asks.

"There's something jamming our radio transmission from below. But according to the maps we saw, there's nothing there. Even _if_ there was a room down there, how would we get to it?"

She just grins. "Leave that to me." Silv walks out of the room and stands in the kitchen. Without any warning aside from a growl, she slams a balled fist into the floor. A shockwave spreads throughout the building, the floor crumbling into a large hole. When the white/gray-eyed catfolk turns around, she lets out a laugh. All of us just stand there with our mouths open, eyes blank, and a WTF look across our faces.

"What? A girl can get a little physical can't she?" She says in a care-free tone. Loud moans from the newly 'constructed' hole bring us back to the task at hand.

"Clear!" Silver yells, dropping two grenades into the pit. "Oo-F*ckin-Rah!" Patrick bellows out. But his eagerness quickly turns to an 'uh-oh' face when we see a mob of undead.

"Oh F*ck!" I curse, drawing my Spectre and fire off the masterkey shells upon seeing the zombies. Patrick fires with his M60 into the swarm while Carly lets loose with her own Spectre, making use of the dual-mag attachments. Suddenly a large barrel is thrown over our heads and flattens a bunch of the corpses, landing into the pit.

"Move aside!" Silver shouts from the back of our formation. Everyone dives sideways at her order as jet-blue hot flames roar like dragon fire towards the undead. My sister steps up to the front line with her flamethrower activated.

"That's it! Keep firing!" Patrick encourages over the burning roar. Flames continue to spew out of the under barrel as the catfolk cooks the majority of the undead. Eventually, they stop coming and Silver shuts off the flame.

"If there's one thing worse than the scent of cooked corpses, it's the fact that the cooked corpses actually smell kinda good." I announce while curling my lips in disgust. Both Patrick and Carly look at me with undisguised sickness on their faces. I notice their expressions as I slip new ammunition into the Spectre and masterkey. Everyone else takes time to reload his or her guns and/or attachments. We all finish pulling back the reloading levers just in time to hear more zombie moans from elsewhere beneath the asylum. All of us jump down into the hole, ready for more undead.

We were surprised with what we saw; some strange and enormous machine was producing zombies from only a small pile of bones.

"If there are roughly 299 bones in the human body, and that machine takes only 50 at the most per zombie, multiplying the number of corpses available, and taking into account that we're practically in a body-dumping place means…" I do a quick face palm at that moment. "… means I should probably shut up right now." As the zombies start to lumber towards us, I quickly rush over to a nearby (undestroyed) computer while everyone else starts shooting. The computer screen reads: "Enter Access Code: _".

_Verruckt_, the German word for 'Crazy', flashes into my mind so I type it in. The computer accepts the password and I type in the kill command. A countdown starts to flash on the screen: "120, 119, 118, 117…"

"When you're done playing tech support, get back here!" Patrick cries. My legs carry me back to the rest of my friends, my arms shooting the Spectre. If I would have stayed a few seconds longer at the computer, I'd see the number '115' flash in a bloody-red font. Patrick lets loose with his AK-47 against the undead still moving towards us, like fans to a celebrity. Silver dual wields her Skorpions and Carly uses her Dragon's Breath up front. My crossbow launches a few bolts into the middle of the mob, flinging bodies in every direction.

"Fall Back!" I cry out, placing Bouncing Betties down in a 5 x 3 placement. Everyone slowly takes steps backward while they reload and shoot, eventually climbing back up to the hole.. I launch another bolt that flies into the barrel Silver had thrown earlier, releasing a foul, oily-smelling liquid. No one has any time to speak before the bolt's explosion rips the barrel apart, scattering flaming liquid and shrapnel everywhere. The blast also takes out a good twenty more flesh-bags, but they still keep coming. Suddenly four arms grab me and lift me out of the pit, two grenades dropping down. Carly and Silver both set me back on the ground.

"Thanks." I say before letting my machine pistol spew out bullets against the zombies, the twin grenades blowing up in the pit. Silver says nothing; instead reloading her SMG's in order to continue the fight. Carly lets out a battle cry as she pulls her Spectre's trigger. My own hand throws a grenade into the rising swarm, yowling with satisfaction at the bodies thrown. When a crossbow bolt gets launched into the crowd, an idea strikes me like lightning.

"Get to the chopper, I've got an idea." I shout to the others.

* * *

><p>"I need a cobra strike on my command." I cry into my wrist-com. "Aim for the green smoke." The last explosive barrel is tossed into the power room as I speak. While everyone was getting out of the place, I was scavenging for explosive barrels and flammable liquids. Even though the countdown ended, the zombies still existed. My mind recalls the sparse times that I almost fell from the gut bags. The last barrel in place, I light a flare and rush out of the room. My shoulder smashes into one boarded window, shattering the wood as my momentum carries me through. Time would seem to slow down for me; bullets soar past me and into the power room from the cobra, followed by two missiles into the generator. My legs tuck and roll with the impact, the following explosion ripping the entire prison apart. The Hein hovers low and douses the entire place with flamethrowers.<p>

"One down, two to go." Silver says, helping me into the copter.

"… that we know of." I reply.

* * *

><p>I just felt like posting today so that's what I did. I'm still working on typing up the fourth encounter, but I will be typing along. Neither rain nor sleet nor snow nor zombies, undead, or even Richtofen will make me stop.<p>

But Fluffy and Samantha might...

Me: Meep! *rushes to hide under a too-small-of-a-blanket*


	8. CH 8: We're here  This is the place

Alright alright, here we go. Chapter 8 is up and ready to roll. You all know what I own/don't own. If you don't then review the previous chapters for the disclaimers.

Rarelight: "where is the encounter in der riese,shi no numa or kinor?"  
>Luna: I hope this answers your question.<p>

Cynder fan: "I love this story. It's one of the very few i like in the COD section. Please update soon."  
>Luna and Silver: Awww, you make us feel special.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright. The next 115 breakout is in Japan, deep in the jungle marshes." Mason briefs us. "Your mission is the same as before…"<p>

"Kill all sons of bitches. That's all I need." Patrick says in a cocky tone. Mason ignores him. "From some previous reports, I'd advise that you take Twilight and Kitsune. Now for your equipment: you know the drill." He dismisses us to go grab the guns. We just landed back at base, having been fully disinfected and rested. They sprayed us with sleeping gas, again (they got gased when they were first captured).

"Hey Luna!" Silver calls out. "Let's switch: Skorpions for the bow." She motions to the crossbow in my hands. I accept the trade willingly. "You haven't got a chance to try it out yet."

"You saved me, now I can return the favor." She tells me. I shake my head. "Sisters don't keep score." With one-and-a-half guns at my disposal, I go in search of a final weapon.

"No bolt actions, no sniper, MG's slow me down, shotguns are close combat, handguns are a no-no. That leaves me with a third SMG, a rifle or a launcher." After carefully searching through the back room, I come out with a Grim Reaper slid on my back; a few odd anti-gravity bands strapped on several points. The twin SMG's get strapped to my thighs, the trusty ballistic knives get secured to the back of my pant-belt, my long sword on my back, and the Grim Reaper secured elsewhere.

"So how are we going to get there? To Japan?" I ask as soon as everyone has their gear.

"Teleporter." Mason replies. It takes all my will power to not say 'your kidding' until he points to a glowing circular pad. Everyone steps on it and suddenly, we're sent into Japan. Silver and I changing into humans at the last second.

We all shake our heads to clear the dizziness that sweeps over us. "ああ。あなたは私たちのアメリカの同盟国が我々に送られてきた戦士であることが必要" A Japanese officer speaks.

"Umm…" My jaw opens and closes, as I don't know how to reply nor the Japanese word for 'English'.

"My apologies. I simply said 'You must be the warriors that our America allies sent us'. I did not know if you spoke Japanese or not." He apologizes.

"Commander Mason sent us." I speak, fully regaining my sight. A Japanese soldier stands before us, dressed in uniform with a type 100 on his back and a katana at the hip. "I'm Luna Longpaw." I begin introducing everyone. "This is my sister Silver, our friends Patrick and Carly, and the wolf and fox are Twilight and Kitsune."

"I am Bushi-san, the leader of this project here in Japan." The soldier introduces, bowing before us. We all bow back, trying to be respectful.

"Now we must go. Time is against us." Bushi says before he leads us down a hallway. "We will take you in via helicopter. If everything goes correctly, you will arrive back for rest and recovery." All of us board a helicopter as soon as we reach a hanger.

"You'll be given access to our long range transmission system, eliminating the need for a mobile beacon." The pilot says into our headsets. Currently we're flying over a swampy area, heading towards our destination. Patrick has a single PM-63, extended magazine, at his side and an SPA-12 w/ masterkey on his back. Carly has a Famas, dual-mags in the clip with a grip, and an extended mag MP-40 with a grip. Silver has my crossbow at her hip and a Commando with a red-dot sight and dual-magazines. Suddenly the sky darkens unnaturally; my neck hairs and ears prick as energy gathers around the area.

"We're almost there." The pilot announces, pointing towards a large, vine-covered building. Without any warning, lightning flashes across the sky, coming only feet away from us. I turn to my sister, sensing that something's up. Her silvery eyes show unease and… frustration? Anger? Worry? I couldn't tell as another lightning bolt manages to strike the tail rotor. Warning lights flash and sounds beep as the pilots struggle to control the crafts landing. My hands quickly bring Patrick and Twilight close to me as wind tosses our transport around like a toy.

"Jump!" Silver cries, leaping off the craft with Carly and Kitsune. I leap after her as the copter crashes into the ground. A 'Gah' escapes my lips, not from injury but frustration.

"Last jump wasn't so bad. Last time the helicopter didn't get shot out of the sky by… Lightning?" I notice that the sky has changed back to its normal color.

"Sis? You there? Luna?" Silver cries out.

"Over here." I shout, thankful for speed-healing as I stand up. Once everyone is together, we all head towards the zombie-infested base; Silver and I morphed back into our Therian forms. It's only a few minutes before Carly spots something in the mud, a sign reading "Shi no numa".

"Swamp of Death" Silver translates in a serious tone.

"Oh great, just great…" Patrick grumbles "…why Swamp of death! Why not swamp of water or alligator swamp? It has to be the one that provides the least…"

"We're here. This is the place." I announce.

"Finally, I was getting tired of Patrick's rambling." Silver comments.

"Let's all stop yapping and get our gear on." Carly says, having been quiet ever since our helicopter bail. The building looks completely deserted, vines snaking up the sides of the wooden structure. We all head up a set of stairs in hopes of finding a radio or telephone. Inside the second floor there's a gate on the southwestern side and several boarded up windows.

* * *

><p>Insert "The One" song here. LOL<p>

Zombies: rrrReeevieeeeewwwwww (Review) GRAAHH!  
>*swipe at audiance before getting blasted away by thunderguns*<br>Hellhounds: Ragh ruff bark bark (review or sam will get you all. Or we'll fetch your souls)


	9. CH 9: Shi No Numa Part 1

Thanks to all of you who have subscribed, or put me on alert or watched or whatever it is. My thanks extends to, and is not limited to: Cynder fan, rarelight, Foresteye7, Fowlmaniac, and Zombiegirl777.

Also a big FYI here: The huts are all moved one space clockwise. So from the upper left and going clockwise it's the: Doctor's hut, Storage Hut, Comm Room, and Fishing hut.

* * *

><p>"I found a radio." Carly says, activating a box sitting on a table. A screeching, static sound plays from the overhead speakers.<p>

"Here's another one." Silver activates it by a shelf of crates. The screeching stops and turns to gibberish. I look around and press the power button on a third box by some crates. The screeching is back, louder and almost painful to listen to.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Silver whimpers.

"Wait, I hear something." Patrick cries out. The screeching quickly fades away and a low, loud tone comes through the speakers:

"Ar dash four eight zero eight enn. Three seven, one four, zero six, one one five, four eight, four zero…" Then a new voice speaks sounding like a man in his thirties.

"I hope you're receiving this transmission Peter, if you are not, then all hope is lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the asylum that we had to move the experiment here. Location. The numbers will guide you. The giant must remain *static* at all costs, repeat, Der Riese must *static* at all costs. The DG-2 experiments continue. You'll be our only advantage now. Find Doctor Richtofen and Doctor Maxis, they may know what's going on. The use of element 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure if we can continue here. We've lost most of our best men. I hope you get this. I hope it hasn't happened there too, but I'm almost out of hope…"

Then it goes back to the deep voiced speaker: "Six zero, five four, zero six point nine six, one zero one, five five, four four point nine four."

"Well _**that**_ was motivating." Patrick says with sarcasm.

"Regardless if it was motivating or not, it doesn't change our mission." Silver says with a bit of edge in her voice. Twilight and Kitsune break the mood by growling at the outside area.

"Zombies!" Carly cries out, her MP-40 in her grip. Gunfire goes off as she shoots at some undead by a window. More gunfire sounds out as other undead get blown away. I look around and knife at one zombie clawing off one set of boards.

"They're coming inside!" Silver shouts from the bottom of the stairs, gunshots going off next. I grab my knives and rush downstairs to my twin.

"Slice n' Dice gut bags!" I cry, slashing and stabbing the undead surrounding my sister. "Cha Cha Cha CHI-YA!" I bellow with every blow delivered. A few zombies tumble into the windows and others are already inside. I charge at a line of undead, knives still gripped. With a grenade in my left hand, the pin yanked out, I slash at the first one and back flip away, laying the grenade on the ground before flipping backwards again. The grenade explodes when I complete the second flip: six zombies getting reduced to a pile of bloody stains.

"Ka-boom meat sacks!" I taunt. A gunshot behind me brings my attention backwards. Patrick re-cocks his SPAS-12 as zombies fall from his shot. He stands at the bottom of the stairs, right by a scratched-letter wall reading: .The doctor has the lightning project'. I nod to him before drawing my twin Skorpions, sheathing my knives in a quick motion.

"Follow me." I kick down one door labeled "Doctor's quarters" and head to the northwestern part of the area. My feet and agility allow Twilight and myself to move much faster than my brother across the bridge. When I rush up the steps to the hut I hear Patrick calling for me.

"Get back here!" He yells as he's chased by a good dozen undead. My fingers pull the pins of two grenades, tossing them behind my brother. The fragment grenades explode one after the other, coating the bridge with a nice red coloring mixed with gore. Patrick rushes up to me, a frown on his face. He starts shooting the undead running after us while yelling how 'I shouldn't be using grenades like that, just tossing them wildly'. A sigh escapes my lips at how he always thinks he's right in every way. He'll have to learn some humility and respect one of these days.

Seeing another group of undead lumbering towards the bridge, I drop my Skorpions and bring out the Grim Reaper. Crouching down, I take a small breath in while aiming down the sights. _3… 2… 1…_ The trigger's pulled, firing off a single rocket at the swarm. It soars over the water and strikes true, blowing their legs off in a very bloody way.

"Big Explosion. Big Success!" I cry out, launching a second rocket at the crawlers. A growl of frustration and gunfire behind me makes me store the Reaper. Patrick tries to break open the door by shooting it with his PM-63. Several small dents in the door tell me that he's tried to kick it open, without any degree of success.

"Give me that!" I rip the SPA-12 from his back, aim at the door lock, and blast two masterkey shots from the underbarrel. Shoving the gun back to him, I kick the door open and shove him inside, Twilight rushing in behind us.

"It's called a masterkey for a reason." I say in an annoyed tone. My hand yanks down an electrical barrier switch when I get inside, the bars zapping anything passing through it. While Patrick reloads his guns, I go over to the shelves and start stuffing my empty pouches with first aid equipment and medical supplies. Gauze, tape, string, antibiotics, IV needles, immunization shots, empty syringes, bandages, anything that I believe will be needed during this nightmare. Especially since we've got no plane home. A crash from another room brings me racing over to Twilight. She's in an office type room with a desk drawer lying on the floor at her paws.

"Twilight? What's going on?" I ask, fully aware that she did this for a reason. The black wolf puts a paw in the drawer at her feet and pulls out a four-pronged key attached to a silver dog-tag chain.

"What's this girl?" I ask, taking the object from her. "A key. But to what? And where?" Twilight stands on her hind legs and moves to the desk, nosing a few papers aside before placing one large black paw on one schematic. I cock my head to the side, curiosity eating me as I pick it up and look it over. It appears to be a blueprint for some type of rifle, but I can't seem to understand its function or the math involved. The only thing I decipherable is the use of energy bulbs as its power source, indicated by the reloading diagrams on the table. Another diagram shows the four-pronged key going into a hidden compartment in the main building. I slide the chain onto one of my ballistic knives and pocket them both. That is when I notice the absence of the zombies.

"Let's head back. We got what we came for." I yell out. Patrick looks like he's about to argue when I rush back to the main house, Twilight following behind. He reluctantly follows, not wishing to get separated or to fight a horde by himself. All three of us rush back to the main building. Once we're all through the doorway, Silver and Carly come back from the storage hut; MP-40 and Commando in hand.

"We got some medical supplies from the Doctors hut." I tell them, indicating the medical kit on my back.

"We managed to get some notes on the DG project, but not much." Silver reports her find. "It apparently is a weapons project that involves using element 115 as a power source." Suddenly Twilight and Kitsune stiffen up and begin whimpering, rubbing themselves on our legs.

* * *

><p>Weapon List:<br>Luna: Dual Skorpions w/ ext mags. Ballistic knives, Grim Reaper :O  
>Silver: Crossbow, Commando w red dot & dual mags  
>Patrick: PM-63 w ext mags. SPAS-12 w/ masterkey (It's more useful than a surpressor right?)  
>Carly: FAMAS w dual mags & grip. MP-40 w/ grip & extended mags

Please comment/review on this. I wurked reel hard on eet.  
>Comment if you're going to fave or I will get the doctor.<p>

Richtofen: It vould be vasinating to see vhat zhour organs look like. Vhile Zhou Ar Ztill ALIVE  
>(Does that sound right for the german accent or did I goof up on it)<p> 


	10. CH 10: Ze VunderVaffle and Ze puppies

Chapter 10 is here. This is part of my weekly update. The part where I update on a Friday or Saturday for that week. I DO NOT OWN Shi-no-numa or "The one"

* * *

><p>"What's going on Twilight?" I ask, kneeling down to look into her eyes. The black wolf just moves closer to me.<p>

"Kitsune, what's the matter girl?" Silver kneels down to check on her animalistic ally.

"Kitsune, what is it?" Carly kneels down and lays a hand on the red fox's fur. The fox whirls around and swipes at her. Carly yelps out in pain, as she recoils her hand, revealing three red scratches already dripping with blood.

"They must be really spooked." Silver observes. Twilight then starts growling as a thick grey-white fog settles into the house.

"What is this stuff?" Carly asks, passing her hand through the fog. A low dog howl sounds out, followed by an animal growl.

"Uh-oh. Those don't sound like freak bags." I say, gripping my ballistic knives tightly.

"_**Fetch me their souls…!"**_ A large ball of electricity explodes in front of us, spawning a large flaming grey dog. The creature turns to us and tackles Carly without warning. The brown-headed girl lets out a high pitched scream as she's knocked to the ground. Two more screams follow when she sees the canine's paw is bigger than her hand. Twilight is the first one to recover from shock; tackling the dog off the girl before chomping on its neck. The thing explodes in bits of signed fur and a small whine. Patrick helps up Carly as soon as four more lightning balls explode. Four more hounds lurch at us, their yellow eyes gleaming with an evil bloodlust. Silver draws her Commando up and starts shooting one going after her and Kitsune. Twilight looks around, growling as she tries to guess where the next one will appear. Patrick fires his PM-63 at one going after him and I slash at my own devil-doggie, firing a knife at one going for Carly.

More dogs teleport into the house, hungry for our souls along with flesh and blood, eager to serve their demonic master. As I dive down to collect one knife, another dog leaps up high to do a "death from above" take down. As soon as it gets close, I snap my feet at it. The sound of breaking bones tells me if it were alive, I'd have broken its snout if not half the skull. Flipping onto my feet, I draw my Skorpions and shoot John Wayne style as more puppies flash before us. Finally, the last one falls to Patrick's masterkey and the fog lifts. I begin licking my wounds, spitting out the fur with disgust.

"Just what we need. Hell hounds." I say with grimace. "I say we check out the fishing hut and see what we find there, before our hands get full. Carly, you're with me. Silver, Patrick; I need cover fire. Head up to the high grounds and cover us from there." I feel like a general giving out orders to my troops, a position I've shied away from in the past. After a quick salute, they all move to positions. I rush to the gate and kick it open; Skorpion in one hand, ballistic knife in the other. The knife is launched as soon as the first zombie rises from the water. It's then sheathed and replaced with the second Skorpion, both shooting at the one's coming after us. Carly uses her Famas, the dual magazine cutting her reload time in half. Bullets fly as undead fall before our weapons. A crossbow bolt flies to one zombie, exploding in two seconds. More gunfire comes from behind as Patrick provides cover fire with his PM-63.

I don't slow down my rush as I spot the lock on the fishing hut door, in fact I actually speed up my charge. A well placed Judo kick forces the doors off their hinges.

"_Losing all my holy dreams, someone tell me what they mean. There's an iron smell of blood in the air, but I can't find it anywhere..."_ I sing as I shoot at the zombies inside the fishing hut. _"I've been waiting for someone to find me... become a part of me..._

_I've been waiting for you to, come here, kill me and set me free..."_ Rushing in the hut, I spot a map of the area: the doctor's quarters, storage house, and fishing hut circled red with "Testing labs" across the buildings.

"Fall Back!" I yell out. "We need to move!" Carly turns around and sprints out as zombies start to spill out of the basement, all screaming "Sam." When we get back to the house, I draw the Grim Reaper and launch a rocket at the swarm, then another upon seeing a single legless one. _Boo-yah! Overkill._ The last rocket in the clip gets used to blow the Fishing hut to kingdom come.

"Patrick! Down here!" I cry to him as I reload the bulky missile launcher. The ballistic knife with the key on it gets loaded into the empty launcher. He leaps down the stairs and rushes over to me.

"There's a secret container by the stairs. Take this key," I hold the four pronged key up to him. "Open the box, and use what's inside there. Hurry!" I shoot the knife at the wall where the container is supposed to be, and then get to work on the zombies swarming from the storage hut. I pass Carly, trying to take out those by the doctor's quarters. My twin SMG's hit their mark, but no matter how many I take out, more seem to be pushing me back.

"_I've been waiting for someone to find me and become a part of me..._

_I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me and set me free..._

_Oh..._

_I've been waiting for the one."_ I sing in an effort to keep my spirits up. A frag grenade gets dropped to the floor as more zombies start swarming.

"Got it!" Patrick cries in triumph. "Ze VunderVaffle DG-2" When he sees me in trouble, he open fires the strange rifle. Electricity shoots out of the gun, chaining off and on the other zombies in my swarm. They stand erect by the static before slumping to the ground. Seeing the power of the rifle, I say the only thing that describes it: "That was Bad Ass!" The Grim Reaper launches another rocket into the storage hut, blowing up another spawning pit.

"Sam. Sam." Behind me, a single meat sack rushes towards me from the stairs. Gunfire sounds from the top as Silver shoots at its head, blowing it clean off.

"Stay dead this time!" She cries, shooting at those behind her. I nod to her before going to blow up the Doc's hut. Carly thanks me before she rushes off to take out other undead. The launcher gets put in its case, the Skorpions replaced in my grip.

"_I've been waiting for... Yeah-yeah..."_ I sing as more fall to my weapons.

"Fresh MEAT!" Patrick manically cries from behind, a boot (with a leg still attached) flies literally over my shoulder. He then turns and fires another electrical chain at the zombies rushing from the stairs, the chain trailing downward.

"I'll wade in your guts maggot sacks!" I taunt as we both rush back down. Carly runs past us, towards the communications array gate. Silver joins us from her perch on the roof as we all see a packed wave of rotting corpses after us. I motion for her to come on, before hitting a switch by the gate. Looking up, a gigantic leaf collector machine starts rotating. The rotting undead brainlessly walk into it, getting flung away as the trap does its job. I rush off to the others.

"We got to destroy this place fast!" I cry out as soon as I reach the Comm room.

"Did that." Patrick appears from behind a computer wall, obviously the one typing in the kill code.

"Thirty seconds until Shi-no-numa termination. Thirty-five until self-destruction." A voice says. Silver and I quickly rush to the tables, swiftly scanning through the documents and papers. We know Patrick didn't mean to activate the self destruct sequence, and we know that we've got to find some way to escape the destruction.

"Twenty, nineteen, eighteen…"

"Sis, Patrick, Carly! Everyone follow me." Silver rushes over to a zip line basket. We all follow her and get into the basket, the countdown still continuing.

"Twelve, eleven…" Silver yanks a switch and we ride the basket to the main building. Silver than leads us to some sort of glowing pad. She frantically types in numbers and letters into the keypad with speed.

"Self destruct in six… five…" The countdown continues. "Teleporter A activated." Silver shoves us all in the circle as we're engulfed in lightning and everything goes dark.

* * *

><p>Creepy creepy, dark and eeky. (Wow that was bad)<p>

I know I used lines and parts from Shi No Numa's trailer but I couldn't really think of any sort of plot or lines to say. Anyhow, I've currently got Ascension all typed up and such, but I'm still looking for ideas in Der Riese, Kino, Ascension and ESPECIALLY Call of the Dead. I haven't gotten Call of the Dead _written_ yet so I'd like some ideas from you readers. As always, Review and alert. Anonymous commenting is active.

Luna: It's dark in here.


	11. CH 11: WaffenFabrik Der Riese part 1

Alright, thanks for all of you who have read my story. I don't feel like typing up the names this time (You know who you are) but I would like to address this one anonymous comment.

"Lol, furries in nazi zombie fanfiction. You guys write the weridest things..." ~ Wat

Silver and Luna: *eyes twitch* "For simplicities sake, we'll say that we're furries. But for the full story, read OtherkinCatfolk's Deviatart page." (To all readers who stumble upon this story or who read my story: I'm not going to be writing any 'M' stuff EVER in my stories.)

* * *

><p>Our feet touch solid ground a few seconds later. My lungs are thankful for fresh air as I take a breath in.<p>

"What the hell just happened? Everyone alright?" I ask, checking out my group.

"I don't feel so hot." Patrick groans, clutching his stomach.

"It should pass." Silver replies. I take a moment to look around and quickly notice we're in some sort of weapons room; guns and rifles hanging on hooks and straps. We've teleported to an armory.

"We're in an armory. Let's grab what we need." Carly says, moving over to a few guns. I remove two belt loops and hand Silver her twin Skorpions back, receiving the crossbow in the trade.

"I'd say we're even." I say to my sister as I grab dual MAC-11 SMG's and slide them into my holsters.

"Sisters don't keep score." She replies, the same words I said back in Shi-no-numa. I slide the Grim Reaper off my back, not needed after its use in the swamp. Next I go over to a crate and grab grenades and betties, having got the guns I need.

"Everyone ready?" I look around as we all meet back at the Teleporter. They all nod, decisions made and guns loaded up. Silver has her dual Skorpions with extended mags and a Commando assault rifle with extended mags and a red dot sight. Patrick has his Wonder Waffle DG-2 and an STG-42 with dual mags. Carly has a Famas with an under barrel masterkey and extended mags along with twin PM-63's extended mag, and finally a Stakeout with its own masterkey. We step onto the glowing circle and Silver presses a button, sending us to who knows where.

* * *

><p>"We're here. Is everyone alright?" I ask. "Kitsune? Twilight? Patrick? Carly? Silver?"<p>

"We're all alive and solid." Carly says. I take a moment to look around; we're all standing on a large platform, a set of stairs lays in front of us. Two large doors with the numbers '935' are on the left and right part of this area. Turning around, a large metal structure stands behind us; four Tesla coils topping it like a crown. As my eyes follow the tower upward, I see that it's night time; the moon nowhere in sight. Loudspeakers activate all of a sudden, making everyone jump in the air. "Power levels cri…tic…al…" Lights shut down as they lose electricity, turning everything dark except for a few back-up lights.

"We got to turn the power on. How original." I say sarcastically.

"Where are we?" Carly asks, voice filled with slight fear. Silver leaps off the platform and walks over to a dusty copper plate.

"Waffenfabrik der riese." She reads.

"In English please, my headache hasn't gone away." Patrick replies in a bored tone.

Silver gives no indication she heard the tone in his voice as she speaks: "It's German for: 'The Giants weapon factory'."

"This must be where it all took place." I say aloud, taking note of the electrical cables leading deeper into the factory.

"No DUH!" Patrick says, suddenly spewing out venom. "Obviously this is where it took place! Try telling something we don't know! Oh that's right, you can't do anything right! You're just going to hold me back! Just like everything that's gone on! Your completely useless in here and everywhere else!" His words sting like he shot me with the STG on his back. Tears well up in my eyes as he throws the final dagger. Neither of us notice Silver bound up to Patrick until she smacks him to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" Patrick shouts at her. She says nothing as she lifts him by the front of his shirt and slams his back into the tower, the sound of skull on metal resounding through the factory.

"Listen and listen well you little brat. First and foremost: no one insults my sister and gets away from me. Secondly: I thought after your encounter with Stanford, you'd realize that you're not as tough or as strong as you believe you are. Thirdly: if it weren't for her, all of us may have died back in Verruckt. She's saved your hide and my hide, remember that?" Silver hisses in a feral tone, her normally calm eyes burning with anger. "Keep your degrading opinions about Luna, about any of us, to yourself. We need to stick together if we all want to live. Luna, Carly, Twilight, Kitsune, myself, and even you need each other in order to survive this place." She lets go of Patrick's shirt and walks away, still angry with him but she calms down with two slow breaths. Being angry will only get us killed. It's not a moment too soon before zombies start howling around the factory, hungry for our flesh and whatever else they want. I quickly get everyone to the leftmost door and open it up upon seeing a wave of undead. I kick open another 935 door and go into some sort of laboratory building.

"Oh yeah. Bring it freak bags!" Silver cries out as we back up, firing her commando. As soon as she stops firing bullets to reload, Carly's Famas spits out the bullets. A sudden grenade explosion takes out a good twenty zombies that arrive.

"That Was SWEET!" Patrick shouts out as the bodies fly everywhere. I join in the gunfire with my dual MAC-11's, taking out the remaining stranglers. That is when the white fog starts to settle in on us. Two dogs start creeping towards us, igniting themselves as the lurch at our party. Two fall before our gunfire, and more start spawning. As a good four or five sulk towards us, Carly tosses a grenade at them. The bomb explodes as soon as it lands; taking out the remaining dogs. More zombies start to swarm at us, our cue to get moving. Patrick, Carly and I turn to go; Silver shooting the remainder of her clip before going as well. We clear a bunch of debris near some stairs before heading up. I'm the first to spot the raised bridge, and the power lever below it. Jumping off the ledge, I rush up and hit the power button.

"Teleporter link lost. Re-link teleporters." The mainframe announces as the bridge lowers. Patrick and Carly both rush across and Silver stops in the middle, looking towards me.

"They're swarming! Look out!" I shout to her as I see a large mob rush towards her. My crossbow appears in my hands as I fire it at the crowd. The bolt explodes several of the bodies into the air, others crippled by the blast. My feet carry me back to the mainframe, as I rush over to the mainframe. An explosion sounds from the upper area, possibly one of my teammate's grenades. When I get back to the mainframe, I notice Silver and the rest are also back at the mainframe; just finishing off the last zombie.

"We might have to link up these teleporters up to the mainframe." I tell everyone, taking advantage of the zombie free minutes. "At least one person is going to need to stay here and link them." Patrick raises his hand which surprises me; he's usually the one who wants to be part of the action so taking the position of a guard isn't like him. Carly also volunteers to link it with Patrick, stating that he might need backup. Twilight and Kitsune also stay with them; after all, Silver and I can handle what's thrown at us. With a nod to my sister both of us rush off to the nearest Teleporter. We open up a door that leads to a boiler room and head up to the unopened door to the right. Just as we're about to open it up, a white-grey fog settles in on us… again.

"Shouldn't these guys be on a leash?" I joke to Silver as we draw our SMG's, hearing the eerie dog howl. _**"Fetch me their Souls!".**_ The demon voice commands as several hounds spawn near us. As we shoot at the devil hounds, I notice both of us seem to know who's going after which dog. I quickly send a silent prayer to help Patrick and Carly with the dogs. After a while of hounds fall before us, the final dog comes rushing at me. As it rounds a corner, it knocks some object to the ground. Silver and I draw our knives and double-stab the hound in the skull. With the last fiendish creature killed, the fog lifts away from the factory. I look over to the object and find a machine gun laying among the books and crumbling material. Picking it up, I slide the MG-42 on my back after checking that the round drums are full.

"Come on!" Silver cries as she opens up the door. As we open up the 935 door, both of us see that the undead have already entered; hungry for our flesh. Both dual SMG's make short work of our foes. The bullets carve holes in the undead mob. My keen eyes spot glints of metal among the rubble in one corner of the room. Digging into the wreckage, I pull out several shiny objects from the wreckage.

"This is gonna be good." I say, strapping the belt of six bowie knives on.

"Come on!" Silver repeats as I follow her into the Teleporter.

"You have twenty five seconds to link to the mainframe." A calm male voice sounds out. Silver grabs one of the knives on the belt and decapitates one zombie that came to close to us.

* * *

><p>Weapons List:<p>

Luna: Ballistics, dual MAC-11 w/ ext mag, crossbow

Silver: dual Skorpions w/ extended mags, Commando w/ ext mags & red dot

Carly: FAMAS w/ masterkey & ext mags, Twin PM-63's w/ ext mags, Stakeout w/ masterkey

Patrick: Wonderwaffle DG-2, STG-42 w/ dual mags & grip

That's it for now, I feel ebil for letting you guys go on a cliffhanger.

Carly: Review people. Cliffhangers go away if you review. And spread the word


	12. CH 12: She's not here Luna

Alright. Chapter 12 is up and ready to roll. Thanks for the comments everybody, I'll be sure to post a few notable ones in the next chapter Kay?  
>You guys know what I own and what I don't: Luna and Silver Longpaw, Patrick, Carly, Twilight, and Kitsune.<p>

* * *

><p>"Teleporter 2 activated." Lightning crackles around the entrance as vertigo passes over us. A second later, we're back in the mainframe. Both of us immediately shoot at the zombies that nearly wipe out Patrick and Carly.<p>

"What's wrong bro?" I ask, noticing that he's using his DG-2.

"STG's out of juice." He replies, firing another electrical chain at the undead.

"Here MG-42. Round drum." I say, thrusting the machine gun at him. "Better be nice to me from now on."

"Yeah yeah." He waves me off as he shoots at the undead.

"You will not feed!" Carly cries out, dual PM-63's spraying bullets at the horde. Twilight and Kitsune leap and jump on the undead that get close enough to the platform.

"Where are you Samantha?" One zombie cries before getting its head cut off before my knives. I toss two grenades into the mob while firing a crossbow bolt into another section. The three explosives send bodies into the air like a fountain. More bullets fly from Patrick's new machine gun, striking the undead that climb over a barbed fence.

"For justice!" Silver cries out, spewing a cone of white flames from the palm of her hands. Our teamwork proves to be our greatest weapon as we devastate the last walking corpse.

"We'll have to split up Luna." Silver tells me after the swarm is destroyed. "It's the quickest way to link up the teleporters. The longer this goes on, the greater the danger."

"Your right. Do you want the one by the power, or the one in the lab?" I ask, giving Patrick and Carly bowie knives.

"The one by the power." She holds out a fist for a knuckle bump. I bump her with a smile on my face, my eyes saying: "make-sure-you-come-back-alive." She puts her nose to mine, almost like a kiss, her eyes flashing: "Don't-worry.-I'll-make-it" My sister then rushes off, Kitsune following at her side. I just stand there, dumbfounded until Carly swats the back of my head. Muttering thanks to her, I rush off to the southern doorway and go into the laboratory. My ballistic knives are in my hands and my teeth are clenched on a bowie knife. Soon, more undead invade the building, hungry for flesh and blood.

"Bring it on!" I yell around the knife handle. With a war cry, I make the first move.

*** Carly's POV***

"Eat it gut bags!" Patrick cries as he swings his knife in a wide arc, felling two zombies with one blow.

"Take this." I cry out, tossing him the Stakeout with the masterkey underneath. He catches the double-shotgun and shoots with accuracy.

"MG's outta juice." He reports, blasting more zombies. My FAMAS is out of ammunition as well, I'm relying on my own masterkey to keep them at bay. My hand tosses two frag grenades in hopes of taking out a few undead. Patrick continues to use the Stakeout's clip, both of us being pushed behind our line of Bouncing Betties.

"Get!" BAM "Back!" BAM "In the!" BAM "GRAVE!" BAM BAM! I shout while I shoot, emphasizing my point to the dead in front of me. Patrick drops his Stakeout and fires another blast from his Wonderwaffle. The lightning arcs from the rifle and catches ten zombies in its electrical grasp.

"You have twenty five seconds to link to the mainframe." Patrick hits the button with his fist.

"Teleporter 3, activated." Lightning flashes onto the mainframe pad. The lightning does manage to kill some zombies, but no one appears like last time. I quickly slide my FAMAS onto my back and draw my twin PM-63's, letting loose lead at other defiled corpses. As soon as some undead start to climb up the sides, I flip out my vampire fang blades. Training takes over as I hack and slash and thrust and re-kill. My dance is short-lived when I hear: "You have twenty-five seconds to link to the mainframe." The flat of my blade slams onto the call button, linking them up.

"Teleporter 1 activated." An even larger lightning bolt strikes the pad, killing any zombies near the mainframe platform. Luna appears before us, launching a crossbow bolt as soon as she registers the situation. In the blink of an eye, she throws a grenade at the horde and draws her black long sword. I don't really know what it's made out of, but she slices three at a time like they're made of butter.

"Where's Silver?" She asks, looking around. "Where is she?"

I take in a deep breath: "She's not here Luna. The Teleporter didn't send her."

* * *

><p>Ooh. I'd love to hear what comments you guys give me. Did I kill Silver? Is she a zombie? Did Samantha get a friend in the dead world? Did the zombies actually go to their grave? How on earth did a not-from-this-dimension-cat-girl fight her way out of a horde of zombies with a knife in her mouth and not swallow the knife? Find out the answers to none of these questions and more on the next NAZI ZOMBIE ABRIDGED (LOL)<p>

Silver: Am I dead yet?

...

Silver: Guys?


	13. CH 13: Teddybears and The Giant

Chapter 14 is here. Special thanks to all those that alerted me as an author and for my story as well as the two non-members of FF.

Now to open up the mailbox:

This is from (): "Furries lol. And I thought I'd read everything in this section. Isn't one of those tiger chicks a tranny or something? Not into the fur, but. You're a talented writer otherwise."

Luna: It's just misplaced gender

Crome wrote: "While you are a talented writer and this is a rare sight on this site, there is something that keeps popping up in your story..  
>You cannot have a shotgun plus a masterkey, it simply doesn't work since shotguns don't have a magazine to act as a grip, masterkeys are useless. They don't even have a system to attach said weapons on them."<p>

Firestar001: I'll be honest with you. When I was writing the Der Riese map, I needed Patrick to have to use a low-powered and basically 'useless' weapon or weapon attachment. But when I was reviewing my work, I found out I typed 'Shigjkil' (or some other nonsense) in at least 3 different places, all places where a weapon's name would go. I know that a masterkey is the same as a shotgun, but I felt that the shotguns should have more attachments other than a grip and suppressor.

* * *

><p><strong>* Luna's POV *<strong>

"She's not here Luna, the Teleporter didn't send her." I felt like someone punched me in the stomach. My eyes close as grief tries to wrack my body. My fists clench, tears stream down my shut eyes, and my shoulder tremble. I sob for a few seconds, then stand up with open eyes, determination shining in them like fire.

"I'm going to find her." I say, "If she is dead, I'm bringing her back for a proper goodbye. If she's alive, I'm bringing her back with my own two hands." I move over to the machine inside the coil tower. It looks like a slot machine with some sort of tray open. I place in my twin MAC-11's (both out of ammo) and my ballistic knives (only one knife in each launcher) before throwing the lever. (Pack-a-Punch Jingle here, too lazy to find the jingle on the internet) The tray closes and three wheels spin. The machine stops and the tray pops out; revealing my MAC-11's and ballistics covered in some strange texture. I throw that thought aside as I see the ammo cartridges have been magically refilled and extended even further. My ballistics are longer and much sharper, a black metal on the bladed edge. Patrick them moves to the machine (dubbed the pack-a-punch) and his MG also get's an ammo refill. With my ballistic knives in my grip, I rush off towards the power yard, Twilight following.

A fox's whimper reaches my ears along with my sister's voice sounding from near an office, beneath an un-boarded hole in the ground. I immediately launch a crossbow bolt into the hole, drawing my ballistics as I jump in; hissing out a feral battle cry. The bolt explodes right when I double-stab the nearest zombie.

"You okay Silver?" I ask, throwing a grenade at the swarm. She nods weakly, trying to rise up. I turn towards her and see a lot of parted fur, revealing scratches and scrapes where the zombies tried to get at her. Her dual Skorpions and Commando are on the ground – out of ammunition. The only weapons in her possession are her sword and the bowie knife she took from me.

"Let me help." I kneel down in front of her and she climbs on my back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Think you can hang on with just your legs?" I ask. I hand her my upgraded MAC-11's (Shadow and Fire). My hands grab the ballistic knives and rush towards the Teleporter, hunched down for Silver's sake. Twilight carries Kitsune on her back. One zombie rounds the corner, blocking our pathway.

"Sam?" It groans before being blasted away by Fire & Shadow.

"Thanks for coming back for me." Silver says.

"I made a vow: 'If she is dead, I'm bringing her back for a proper goodbye. If she's alive, I'm bringing her back with my own two hands'." I reply, hitting the teleport button.

"What if it was neither? What if I was like them; stuck in limbo between life and death?" Silver asks.

"I'd rather not answer that now. Give me a week or so." I reply as lightning surrounds the entrance of the Teleporter. She says nothing more as we land back on the mainframe platform.

"We'll have to destroy the teleporters." Silver says as she patiently waits for her guns to be upgraded. "While at the Teleporter, I discovered that the teleporters themselves are what's causing the zombies to spawn. If we cut power to the teleporters, we can stop the horde. Also, I found this little guy." She pulls out a cymbal-monkey with four sticks of TNT on his back. At the time, the Pack-a-Punch dings and her guns pop out. The twin Skorpions have become Twinfire and Duality, and her Commando has become the Night Ripper.

"We'll use the monkey bombs to distract any zombie swarms we come across." Silver then turns to me: "Luna, here. It's in time of war." She reaches into her pouch and pulls out our stainless-steel headbands, the ones we got for our birthday (See My Life as an Otherkin 2011 Birthday to catch up). My twin then hands Patrick and Carly a monkey bomb each and takes two of Patrick's grenades, stating that we need to split any remaining supplies. She then goes over what we must do. Both of us tie our metal headbands around our foreheads, Just in case we have to head butt something. A flame for Silver and a Crescent moon for me.

* * *

><p>Silver and I rush towards the boiler room, guns a blazing with purple light. Any zombie foolish enough to cross our path gets shredded by the bullets. We head upstairs, take a left, and flip off the bridge before going towards the second Teleporter. I sheathe Shadow &amp; Fire and draw my ballistics, prepping for close combat.<p>

"_Death so beautiful."_ I sing, slicing at one undead corpse.

"_Looks so beautiful."_ Silver sings as well, shooting at other undead bodies.

"_Looks so beautiful."_

"_Death so beautiful"_

"_Looks so beautiful to__ me"_ I draw my sword and cleanly slice at the power cable leading to the mainframe.

"Terminated!" I shout out, rushing back to Silver. She winds up a monkey bomb as zombies start closing in.

"Your not Sam, wee." The monkey states before being thrown. The toy plays some music, drawing the zombies towards it. This allows us to make our escape to the furnace room. We agree to split up and help the other two with their teleporters.

"Don't make me save you again sister." I tell her, giving her a one arm hug. She breaks off the hug, saying she'll be more careful before we rush off. I rush across the bridge, my feet skimming down the rounded stair-wall. I almost trip and fall upon seeing a group of zombies about to swarm someone. In the blink of an eye one of my bowie knives splits one skull while I'm flying over the swarm, my right arm crackling with electricity. My trusty sixth-sense goes off, instinct grabbing at a hanging lamp light. With the way I'm positioned, I could be described as Spiderman upside down on a web strand. A Wonderwaffle blast shoots at the group, vaporizing them to ash and body parts.

"Now THAT was **SWEET!**" I exclaim, dropping down from the light, arm still crackling with electricity. Imagine my surprise when I see _Carly_ wielding the waffle, her darkening hair puffy from the static backlash.

"You alright?" I notice the blood stains on her cloths.

"Zombie blood." She replies. "I shut down the Teleporter. Let's get to the…" She's cut off as we hear two yowls coming from the mainframe. Both of us rush back, my chidori slightly shifting as I run. I grab the bowie knife in mid-sprint, rounding the corner. Carly opens fire at the first zombie she sees. The way and direction the electricity is redirected informs us of more zombies farther up ahead, all the way to the stairs.

"Chidori!" I cry out, slamming my electrically charged paw into two or three zombies. Several of them get fried like fish sticks, others being sliced by my bowie knife. Silver shoots with Night Ripper from the platform, taking out a good more.

"Why are they still coming after us?" Patrick cries as he continues to shoot with the Barracuda FU-A11. As one point-blank undead falls to his bullets, a glowing green egg appears before him. He reaches out to touch it when it vanishes into thin air. At the same time, all the zombies around us explode in miniature mushroom clouds.

"_**KABOOM!"**_ the demon voice sounds out.

"Vengeance!" Patrick pumps his fist in the air in triumph. "Alright now we need to think of a…"

"EWW! EWW! EWW!" Carly shrieks in disgust. All five of us rush over to see her pointing at a blood-soaked teddy bear.

"_Hee hee hee. You found one."_ A little girls' voice sounds out from the sky. The blood-covered stuffed bear floats up and vanishes in a white flash.

"Wonder what that could mean?" I wonder aloud. "What are we doing? Playing scavenger hunt or hide-and-seek?"

"Of course." Silver snaps her fingers together. "Right when we linked up the first Teleporter, one of the zombies cried 'Where are you Samantha ?' and the others have cried out 'Sam' as well. In an office by the power yard, I discovered a picture of a little girl, holding a teddy bear like the one Carly found."

"You think we'd have to find the bears?" Carly asks after absorbing the information.

"It's our only lead." Patrick sighs. "But where are the others?"

"I remember seeing one in the pit where you found me Luna." Silver says.

"There's one by Teleporter 1." Carly reports.

"And wasn't there one in the furnace?" Patrick realizes.

"We're all sticking together this time." I say, my tone sounding like that of a leader. "No one is going to be left behind."

"But what about the mission? You're just going to slow me down." Patrick retorts. "I'm covered in blood, gore and dog shit! Why should I listen to you while I can go off on my own with my Barracuda?"

Silver's eyes flash with anger as I see her extend her claws. I catch Carly's eye and she understands what to do. Silver tenses in a second and springs. Faster than the eye could blink; Carly appears in front of the catfolk, both of her wrists in Carly's grip. I blink Carly a thanks before turning to Patrick: "It shocks me that you're still that cocky. 'Those who don't care about the mission are lower than garbage. But those who don't care about their teammates are even lower than that'." The area becomes quiet as the words sink into Patrick's thick skull.

"We're sticking together. No negotiation." I say in a commanding tone before nodding to Carly. She lets go of Silver's wrists and backs away. All six of us quickly head south, back to the third Teleporter. Not a second later do we here the zombies start roaming the factory again.

"Die motherless flesh addict!" Patrick cries as he blasts at zombies crawling from a window with Carly's FAMAS, now "G16-GL35" (GIGGLES). Carly shoots with her PM-63's (Tokyo and Rose) at the zombies that have arrived. Silver's Predator (Upgraded Commando) fires at the rear group of flesh bags. My task is to find the flipping teddy bear.

"Where is it?" I cry in frustration.

"Check one of the cages." Carly cries, blasting the Wonderwaffle at the grouped undead. I rip open each one of the cages I find that are stacked along the walls. My eyes finally spot one and I grab it. _"Hee hee hee. You found another."_ Samantha's voice sounds out. The teddy bear then disappears in white light, just like the first. I turn around just in time to see Silver throw a cymbal-monkey behind the swarm. The zombies instantly move towards it like ants to sugar water. Everyone rushes upstairs while I follow behind, after throwing a grenade at the distracted mob. Carly and Silver are already rushing towards the next teddy while Patrick lays down a good two dozen bouncing Betties.

"This will stop them." He laughs aloud. Wordlessly, I grab him by his weapon straps and drag him over to the spot where Carly and Silver rushed to. As we run, I wrap some thread around one of the monkey bombs, looping it through the key and around the body, so when the string breaks, the monkey is instantly primed.

"Let's go!" Silver yells as she rushes back to the furnace room. "We got teddy number three." I drop a monkey upon seeing another swarm race towards us, before following my kitty-cat-like sister. I manage a dive-n-leap, nearly getting my legs burned off as lightning travels between four tesla coils.

"Power diverted to warehouse." I hear, noticing Patrick standing with his hand on the control lever. Murmuring in foreign tongue, I quickly rush over to see Carly trying to get the final teddy bear. The teddy that seems to be inside the furnace.; it's a wonder that it hasn't burned to a crisp yet.

"Let me do it." Silver says after kicking at a dead body. Carly moves over to let my twin in.

"I wanna play a game." The monkey bomb in my hand says as I throw it. A grenade flies from Carly and lands right next to the monkey.

"Bada BOOM!" She cries out as they blow up.

"GYAAA**AAAAAAAHHH!"** Silver cries out as she removes her hand from the furnace, red and yellow flames dancing along the fur-covered appendage.

" _You found them all. __** GAME OVER!**_" The girls' voice sounds out. As soon as the demon voice ends, all of the zombies clutch their heads and slump to the ground, finally dead. Silver pats her arm down, rapidly smothering the flames licking away at her fur.

"You alright Silver?" I ask, helping her extinguish the flames.

"Just a little burned; it'll heal in an hour or so." She replies, picking up her Commando from the ground.

"We won! WOO HOO! We did it!" Carly and Patrick whoop and cheer. "We won!" As much as I'd love to celebrate our victory over the undead horde, some sort of gut feeling prevents me from doing that. I can tell that Silver has the same feeling: that this isn't over yet.

"Silver and I are going to check over that office by the power yard alright?" I say to the others. "If you're in trouble, just scream and shoot." Both of us fast-walk over to the office; not out of fear but out of habit.

"What's up Luna? I can tell there's something on your mind. We may not have been close long enough since the… incident, but your still my twin." Silver says as soon as we reach the room. I let out a sigh.

"I'm sure you're thinking the same thing I am: that this isn't over, this zombie extermination isn't done yet. That we're missing something." I open up one of the cabinet drawers and begin searching the files.

"Your right, I'm feeling the same way." Silver replies, searching other files and papers. Neither of us speak for a few minutes, so the only sounds are the flicking of papers and the shifting of drawers.

"Hey I found something." Silver cries out, a folder in hand. We go over to a table and spread out the papers. I notice one of them is a picture of a movie theatre.

"It says here that this was used to continue this 'experiment'. Due to lack of funding in the Giant Project, the experiment had to be transported to a different location. This document is about twenty to forty years old, as of the date. They either abandoned it or got their boost of funds." She pulls out another piece of paper with a map of Germany. "This place is actually not that far from here. In fact, it has its own Teleporter and was used to continue other experiments; something about an 'MDT', a Matter Dimensional Transfer device."

"I already know what we're going to be doing." I say with a grin. "Get to this new place and kill the undead."

"I also found out where we can find an armory, right here in Der Riese." My twin pulls out a map of the factory from another file. "I also found some more information about our next… huh? Now what's this?" Silver holds up an audio case and a cassette player.

"They're audio tapes, used for documenting experiments rather than writing a bunch of stuff down." I explain, removing one of the tapes from the case and placing it in the player.

* * *

><p>When I post the next chapter, It's going to be entirely Der Riese Radio messages. So skip the next chapter if you don't want to be spoiled with the radio messages.<p>

Silver: So just for the record, you're not a le

Luna: MISPLACED GENDER DAMNIT!

Silver: I know, just love when I drive you nuts.

Luna: Ugh! You're lucky you're the only one who can help me with what I've got to go through.

Firestar001: If we can get to 20 reviews, I'll put up the next chapter.


	14. CH 14: Der Riese Radios

(NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED WITH ALL THE RADIO MESSAGES. IF YOU HAVE HEARD THEM ALL IN ORDER, YOU CAN SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER)

* * *

><p>TAPE 1<p>

* Static *

Man 1: "Gentlemen, allow me to take this opportunity to welcome you group nine three five. This is a prestigious moment in the history of our race. You represent the future of technological advancement. You are the pioneers of human. In your hands lies the destiny of mankind. In our hands is a great power and with that power comes a price. You have volunteered to be part of this great experiment and with that decision comes the responsibility of absolute secrecy. No one is to know what you do, where you work, what our research has discovered, or what our purpose will be. You will have no further contact with your governments or your families. Your decision to fully dedicate your lives to Group 935 is absolute. In your lockers you will find your field ops manual which will direct you should our manifest get compromised. We cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands and therefore the field ops manual should be considered your bible. Make your preparations now. A new dawn is beginning for mankind."

NEXT TAPE

Dr. Maxis: _Initiating test number 3, is subject Within the test chamber, activate power._ MAN 1: _Initiating test number 3, subject is within the test chamber, activate power._

_Power is activated._ _Power is activated._

Edward: _Oh, oh my God!_

MAN 2: _Oh, oh my God!_

Dr. Maxis: _Get a hold of yourself and clean up That!_MAN 1: _Get a hold of yourself and clean that up!_ _Test number 3 unsuccessful, test subject has Been Reduced to the state as previous Same Subjects, clean up the test chamber and re-calibrate the system!_ _Test number 3 unsuccessful, test subject has been reduced to the same state as previous subjects, clean up the test chamber and re-calibrate the system!_ _Let's do it again._ _Let's do it again._

Edward: _Yes, Doctor._MAN MAN 2: _Yes, Doctor._

_*__Static._ _Static._ *

NEXT TAPE

Static.

Dr. Maxis: _Now, You Must Be Diligent with her very Samantha._ MAN 1: _Now, you must be very diligent with her Samantha._ _Owning a dog is a great Responsibility._ _Owning a dog is a great responsibility._

Samantha: _Yes, father._ Samantha: _Yes, father._ _Oh, I love her._ _Oh, I love her._

Dr. Maxis: _You must feed her Every Day, and walk her, and Be Very Careful When You play with her._

MAN 1: _You must feed her every day, and walk her, and be very careful when you play with her._ _You know she's going to Have puppies._ _You know she's going to have puppies._

Samantha: _Really?_

Samantha: _Really?_ _Can I keep the puppies father too?_ _Can I keep the puppies too father?_

Dr. Maxis: _We'll see Samantha._

MAN 1: _We'll see Samantha._ _One step at a time._ _One step at a time._

_*__Static._ _Static._ *

NEXT TAPE

_Loud static._ _Dog Barks._ _Dog barks._

Dr. Maxis: _Edward tie the damn thing down._ MAN 1: _Edward, tie the damn thing down._ _We Can not Have it running around DURING the test._ _We can't have it running around during the test._

_Dog whimpers._ _Dog whimpers._

MAN 2 (Edward: _It's tied down now, Doctor Maxis._Edward): _It's tied down now, Doctor Maxis._

Dr. Maxis: _Initiating test number 5._ MAN 1 (Dr. Maxis): _Initiating test number 5._ _Within the test is subject chamber._ _Subject is within the test chamber._ _Activate power._ _Activate power._

_Power is activated._ _Power is activated. Teleporter activation sounds_

Edward: _Searching for vitals._ Edward: _Searching for vitals._ _Doctor No readings._ _No readings Doctor._ _The test subject has ..._ _The test subject has..._ _Disappeared._ _disappeared._ _Doctor Maxis, we've done it!_ _Doctor Maxis, we've done it!_

Dr. Maxis: _Do not be foolish!_ Dr. Maxis: _Don't be foolish!_ _Test number five is unsuccessful._ _Test number five is unsuccessful._ _Subject has vanished, yes, But not has reappeared at the mainframe._ _Subject has vanished, yes, but has not reappeared at the mainframe._ _Recalibrate the system no-damn!_ _Recalibrate the damn system no-!_

_Static._ _Static._

NEXT TAPE

_Static._

Dr. Maxis: _Stand up._ Dr. Maxis: _Stand up._

_Zombie__ Groans._ _Zombie__ Groans._

Dr. Maxis: _Stand up!_ Dr. Maxis: _Stand up!_

_Zombie Groans._ _Zombie Groans._

Dr. Maxis: _Good._ Dr. Maxis: _Good._ _Look at me._ _Look at me._ _(Snaps Fingers) Over Here!_ _(Snaps Fingers) Over Here!_ _Good._ _Good._ _Now walk forward._ _Now walk forward_ .

_Zombie Groans and shuffling footsteps Are Heard._ _Zombie Groans and shuffling footsteps are heard._

Dr. Maxis: _Excellent._ Dr. Maxis: _Excellent._ _Further._ _Further._ _Keep coming._ _Keep coming._

_Zombie Groans, footsteps stop._ _Zombie groans, footsteps stop._

Dr. Maxis: _It's all right._ Dr. Maxis: _It's all right._ _Stay there._ _Stay there._

_Zombie Groans, footsteps resume, only faster._ _Zombie groans, footsteps resume, only faster._

Dr. Maxis: _Calm down._ Dr. Maxis: _Calm down._ _I order you ..._ _I order you..._

_Zombie attacks._ _Zombie attacks._

Dr. Maxis: _Kill it!_ Dr. Maxis: _Kill it!_

_Gunfire._ _Gunfire._ _Zombie dies._ _Zombie dies._

Dr. Maxis: _Bring Me Another._ Dr. Maxis: _Bring me another._

_Static._ _Static._

NEXT TAPE

_Static._ _Static._

Dr. Maxis: _Sophia, this letter is to go to the High Command Immediately Reichstag._ Dr. Maxis: _Sophia, this letter is to go to the Reichstag High Command immediately._ _Gentlemen, it is with the Utmost Urgency That I Draw Your Attention To The Lack of Funding Being Injected Into The Giant project._ _Gentlemen, it is with the utmost urgency that I draw your attention to the lack of funding being injected into The Giant project._ _While I believe Realizing We Are close to the ultimate plan, We Still Have Several years of Development Before it is ready._ _While I believe we are close to realizing the ultimate plan, we still have several years of development before it is ready._ _It Would Be Our __Expenditure folly to cut so early in Our Development._ _It would be folly to cut our expenditure so early in our development._ _As you know, early tests on the __DG-2__ Have Easily Outperform Expectations and we Fully Anticipate the mass Producing Wunderwaffe Within the next FEW years._ _As you know, early tests on the __DG-2__ have easily outperformed expectations and we fully anticipate mass producing the Wunderwaffe within the next few years._ _Work on the matter transference has come to a standstill pero._ _Work on the matter transference has however come to a standstill._ _We Simply Do not have enough Element 115 to continue the experiments._ _We simply do not have enough Element 115 to continue the experiments._ _The Test Subjects Have Survived teleportation But Are Currently unresponsive to commands and not can be controlled._ _The test subjects have survived teleportation but are currently unresponsive to commands and cannot be controlled._ _If We Are to Overcome this obstacle we Need to Increase the frequency and size of the experiment._ _If we are to overcome this obstacle we need to increase the frequency and size of the experiment._ _To this end, I suggest Not only we find a regular supply of 115, But Also That we find a larger conduit to channel the energy._ _To this end, I suggest we not only find a regular supply of 115, but that we also find a larger conduit to channel the energy._ _Our operatives in America to Have U.S. Report That the U.S. Have a large supply of the element at the Nevada base, so time is of the essence if We Are to stay ahead of them to be._ _Our operatives in America have informed us that the US have a large supply of the element at the Nevada base, so time is of the essence if we are to stay ahead of them._ _This not can be done if you cut the budget, rules can it be done if you Insist on pressuring us Into Action Before We Are Ready._ _This cannot be done if you cut the budget, nor can it be done if you insist on pressuring us into action before we are ready._ _I am of course available for discussion of the matter But in the Meantime, I will continue with the work here and try to win this __damned war__ ._ _I am of course available for discussion of the matter but in the meantime, I will continue with the work here and try to win this __damned war__ ._ _Signed etc._ _Signed etc._ _etc._ _etc._ _Doctor Maxis. Static._ _Doctor Maxis. Static._

NEXT TAPE:

_Static._ * _Static._ *

Dr. Maxis : _Initiating test number six._ Dr. Maxis : _Initiating test number six._ _Within Subject is test chamber._ _Subject is within test chamber._ _Activate power._ _Activate power._

_Power is activated._ _Power is activated. Teleporter activates_

Dr. Maxis: _Damn it, Edward !_ Dr. Maxis: _Damn it, Edward !_ _Did you set-up the device Correctly?_ _Did you set up the device correctly?_

Edward : _Yes Doctor._ Edward : _Yes Doctor._ _As per your Specifications._ _As per your specifications._

Dr. Maxis: _If you HAD done it to my Specifications Then it Would Have Worked, Would not It?_ Dr. Maxis: _If you had done it to my specifications then it would have worked, wouldn't it?_ _As usual your Incompetence has ..._ _As usual your incompetence has..._ _What?_ _What?_

_( Hellhound spawn noise Heard)_ _( Hellhound spawn noise heard)_

Edward: _Do You Hear That, Doctor?_ Edward: _Do you hear that, Doctor?_

Dr. Maxis: _Quiet, you fool!_ Dr. Maxis: _Quiet, you fool!_ _Test number six is a failure, But the experiment have caused some kind of electrical force to energize Within the chamber._ _Test number six is a failure, but the experiment has caused some kind of electrical force to energize within the chamber._ _Well, open the door._ _Well, open the door._

Edward : _Doctor, I do not think ..._ Edward : _Doctor, I don't think..._

Dr. Maxis: _Open the door now!_ Dr. Maxis: _Open the door now!_

_Door opens._ (_Door opens._ _Dog growls._ _Dog growls._ )

Samantha : _Daddy, what are you doing with Fluffy ?_ Samantha : _Daddy, what are you doing with Fluffy ?_

Dr. Maxis: _Damn it, Samantha._ Dr. Maxis: _Damn it, Samantha._ _I Told You Never to come in here._ _I told you never to come in here._ _Edward, get her out of here._ _Edward, get her out of here_ .

Edward: _Yes Doctor._ Edward: _Yes Doctor._

_Samantha screams._ _Samantha screams._

Samantha: _What's wrong with her?_ Samantha: _What's wrong with her?_ _Daddy, What did you do?_ _Daddy, what did you do?_ _Fluffy!_ _Fluffy!_

Dr. Maxis: _Come back here!_ Dr. Maxis: _Come back here!_ _Samantha._ _Samantha._ _Stop her!_ _Stop her!_ _Easy._ _Easy._ _Come here Samantha._ _Come here Samantha._ _Good girl._ _Good girl._ _Gently Samantha._ _Gently Samantha._ _That's not Fluffy anymore._ _That's not Fluffy anymore._ _We Must Get out of here._ _We must get out of here._

_*__Door Closes._ _Door closes._ *

Dr. Maxis: _What?_ Dr. Maxis: _What?_ _Edward what are you doing?_ _Edward what are you doing?_ _Open the door._ _Open the door._ _Edward._ _Edward._ _Open this door now!_ _Open this door now!_

*pounding on door*

Samantha: _Dad._ Samantha: _Dad._ _I'm scared._ _I'm scared._

Dr. Maxis: _Damn you ..._ Dr. Maxis: _Damn you..._ _Stay by me, Samantha._ _Stay by me, Samantha._

Edward: _Goodbye, Doctor Maxis._ Edward: _Goodbye, Doctor Maxis._

_Power is activated._ _Power is activated. Teleporter activates_ _Edward laughs._ _Edward laughs._ _Static._ _Static._

NEXT TAPE

_Static._ _Static_ .

Man 1: _But I'm all out of hope (cocks weapon), Auf Wiedersehen (goodbye in Germar), my friend._ Man 1: _But I'm all out of hope (cocks weapon), Auf Wiedersehen my friend_ .

_Turns on teleporter, an alarm starts to blare._ _Turns on teleporter, an alarm starts to blare._

A repeating message on the PA system: _Warning, the shield is active now, destroy the Designated materials and report to the barracks, this is not a drill. "_ A repeating message on the PA system: _Warning, the shield is now active, destroy the designated materials and report to the barracks, this is not a drill."_

Man 1: _Dammit!_ Man 1: _Dammit!_ _- I can not find my pills ... They Are Coming, I Must Do What I Must Do (to himself) God forgive us all!_ _- I can't find my pills...they are coming, I must do what I must do, God forgive us all!_

_Chair scraping, choking noises Can Be Heard, Can Be Heard people talking all at once, Some screaming, to Pierce the screaming howl zombie._ _Chair scraping, choking noises can be heard, people can be heard all talking at once, some screaming, a zombie howl pierces the screaming._ _Gunshots Are Heard._ _Gunshots are heard._

_Static._ _Static_ .

(END OF TAPE RECORDS)


	15. CH 15: Kino Der Toten

Now for the start of the black ops maps. I did recieve some flamers, but they're gone now. One review had more swears in the review than an actual review. I **will** take any questions you have relating to my story in non-flamer ways. I LOVE answering questions you may have, but it's the WAY they're asked.  
>I will also say that I NEED ideas on the Call of the Dead. Tank, Richtofen, Takeo and Nikolai will be in Siberia with us, so I'd like some ideas on how to make the plot move from beginning to end andor anything in between.

Thank's to spartan 217-T05 for putting me on alert and for faving my story and thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story.

* * *

><p>At the end of the last tape, both of us are chilled to the bone.<p>

"Let's not tell Patrick or Carly what we heard." I say, "Not yet." Silver nods and begins putting the tapes in her pockets. I look at the map of Der Riese and see that the armory is near the boiler room. Both of us head back to the furnace and head into the armory.

"Teleporter tests state that upgraded weapons won't be teleported with us. In fact, it may send us to a completely different location." Silver reads off the notes, grabbing un-upgraded PM-63's and an un-upgraded Commando with a masterkey and red dot. I lay Shadow & Fire on a table with my ballistics and grab a Spectre assault rifle along with two new ballistic knives. Dual mags are clipped on the rifle along with a reflex scope. Carly goes with a Galil rifle and slips on a grenade launcher onto the under-barrel while slipping on an extended magazine. The wonder weapon she borrowed from Patrick is still slung on her back, a fresh bandolier of power bulbs on her body. Patrick, speaking of which, has an HK-21 with a round drum over one shoulder and an RPK, extended mags, on the other. Silver hands us all more grenades and quickly sharpens everyone's blades to a perfect edge. Carly also grabs a sniper rifle and attaches a bayonet onto it's fold-able barrel (Yes I know you can't have a fold-able barrel nor a bayonet on a sniper rifle, but it's just a way to make it more effective when in close quarters).

"Where to now?" I hear Patrick ask as we step onto the teleporter.

"Kino Der Toten!" Silver says with a wide grin. With a maniacal laugh, she yanks the teleport lever before everything goes blurry.

(A/N: World at War is done. Now for Black Ops.)

"Ugh. My stomach's acting up again." Patrick complains as our senses clear up.

"It should settle down in a few seconds." Silver's voice sounds. I shake my head a few times to clear myself, my fiery red hair shipping around. We appear to be in a Nazi building of some kind; swastika emblem curtains lying on the ground. Two fancy stairways lead to the upper area of the room. Piles of rotting wood and drywall liter the floor. Lights flicker on and off dimly before shutting down all together.

"Alright, who didn't pay the electric bill?" Silver jokes, earning some laughs from us all.

"Hey, I found a radio." Carly presses the play button on it.

"*static* Entry 741021! Perhaps the station will hold the key to the real goals of Group 935. I still do not trust my unconventional allies, but they are of great use to me. But, I digress. Who would have thought the MDT was capable of time travel? How many stations does this group have? Where did that little girl disappear to? Only time will tell what new questions awaits us in this... THEATER OF THE DAMNED! *static*" The radio then goes silent as the recording ends. To Silver and me, the radio voice sounded a lot like Edward.

"Theatre of the Damned huh?" Silver says cracking her knuckles with a grin. This will be good." We all lock-n-load our guns, possibly out of habit now; but it feels like we're missing something.

_What could we be missing? We have our semi-boarded up windows, closed doors, power's off, flickering lights, 'motivational' speech… what are we missing?_ My thoughts are interrupted by loud zombie moans.

"Ahhh yes, forgot about them." I say aloud, gripping my ballistic knives tightly.

"They're here!" Carly rushes upstairs and shoots into a boarded window. I slip under a set of stairs and see more zombies trying to claw a way inside.

"You're not invited!" I taunt before stabbing them. More gunfire sounds out as Silver and Patrick start to shoot at other windows. When I don't have zombies at my window, I'm usually hammering in boards for the window.

"Guys! They're coming inside!" I hear Patrick shout from the southern-most window.

"We must be losing our touch." Silver comments as she begins slicing at the zombies with her sword. Two or three fall with each stroke of the diamond-sharp blade. All three of my team mates gather around me, ready to head to the next room. I do the honors and kick the door open. This room is smaller than the lobby with windows on the north and south walls, a single door on the western side. I drop a grenade at the doorway before we rush inside.

"Patrick take the doorway, Carly cover him when he's reloading." I bark out orders. "Silver take the south window, I've got the north one." Everyone scrambles into positions as the zombies already rip off the boards from this room. Gunfire sounds fill the room as zombies and bullet cartridges fall to the floor.

"Reloading!" Patrick announces. The rapid-firing sound of his gun gets replaced by a different sounding gunfire, stopping for only a second before continuing.

"Grenade!" Carly cries out as she lobs a green egg into the hallway. The grenade explodes, spreading shrapnel throughout the zombies.

"Done loading." Patrick's HK-21 resumes it's firing again. "Rat-tatat-tatat-tatat-tatat-tatat!" We resume firing (or in my case knifing) for almost a minute and 30 seconds before we're forced into the back alley.

"Hey look. Fresh air." I state the obvious as we rush to the other end of the alley. Reaching the chain-fenced door, we're all forced to turn around and face the problem head on.

"Keep your heads up guys!" I cry out as a few drop from the roof. Carly has her sniper rifle, PSG1, and helps take care of the ones up on the roof. Patrick throws a grenade over to the middle of the alleyway, Silver throwing one of her own to join his.

"That was SWEET" He shouts when they throw body parts left and right. Silence settles abruptly, as if called by the explosions. Like in a bad dream or a spooky graveyard; a ghostly-white fog settles around the area. For a second, I think I hear a fox and wolf howl in the distance. That's when realization smacks me like a frying pan.

"Where are Twilight and Kitsune?" I blurt out as the demonic voice orders: _**"Fetch me there Souls…"**_

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger's sure are troublesome. I'll admit I was getting a little lazy with Kino and it's not really my best work, but I'll make it up with a plot twist in Ascension.<em><strong><br>**_


	16. CH 16: Hellhounds and Ghosts

As you all know, two days of typing has gotten corrupted on my USB drive. Now I've got my notebook out and am re-typing the script. This will be part of my "I'm still working on three chapters" post. This is BONUS chapter #1.  
>Internet cookies for those that know what the map pack is called and what all four of them mean. I will give you internet cookies to those that spot the oddities or 'things that shouldn't be there'. I'll say that when I put in stuff that doesn't make sense, it usually will come back in a later chapter. That stuff is things that could give hints as to what the four will experience in the next chapter or map. So keep you're eyes out.<p>

Thanks to: Fowlmaniac, Zombiegirl777, rarelight, Cynder fan, Foresteye7, spartan 217-T05, and newly added: chasezx3 and Emo Rawr. Also thanks to those of you who have been reading.

I'll admit that there's stuff in here that doesn't make sense to most readers and I may put in stuff that shouldn't work (Like the masterkey-shotgun in Der Riese). But I try to make up for it by writing a captivating story for you all. I'll admit that this will not become the next best-selling book or even be sold from my house. I just love being a writer who's not afraid to share story's that come into my head. I just want to share my ideas with you all.

Besides, I've already used up about 190+ sheets of notebook paper writing this. I'm going to be writing until we get to the last map pack.

On a side note: ' YouRock ()', I'd love to tell you what the next map is and where it is, but could you create a profile so I can PM you. I'd like to keep the last map pack details a secret for those that don't want to be spoiled.

Longest. Review-note-thingie. Of. This. Story. So. Far.

Luna: Just get a roll on. Stop making the audiance bored and just show the next chapter. Dummkopf

* * *

><p>Three blue energy balls flash in the farther parts of the alley and three flaming hellhounds are greeted by bullets. More hounds appear as we fight; some in front of us, some in the back part of the alleyway. Then, two energy orbs flash a green and silvery light in front of us. A pitch-black-furred wolf slowly lumbers towards us, it being the size of a 10 year old. Next to it is a larger-than-average sized fox. Both animals shake their heads and stumble as they look at us with corrupted yellow eyes. My eyes widen as I recognize the beasts. Patrick slowly raises his MG to the two but I smack it down.<p>

"It's Twilight and Kitsune!" I cry out. As his eyes widen, I rush forward as both animals drunkenly rush over to us. As Twilight leaps up to take me down, I put my hands on her shoulders to block the leap. She trashes weakly and her jaw is slow to chomp on my arms and other body parts. It's like she's fighting something inside her.

"I know you're in there Twilight! Fight it! Fight it!" I say as she tackles me to the ground. I look to the side and see Silver wrestling with Kitsune, trying to pin the fox down so she won't bite anyone. Pinning the fox down isn't easy it seems. "Fight it Twilight! I know you can!" I cry out. Twilight then leaps back, off of me, and shakes her head; growling at some unseen creature. Finally she lets out a howl as another hellhound forms beside her. When I look into Twilight's now green eyes, two words come into my head. _Oh Sh*t_

Twilight's green eyes blaze with anger as she tackles the dog, biting and scratching at its fur until it explodes in fur and ashes. Kitsune also maims her little possessor. The fog finally lifts when Kitsune sinks her fox canines into the throat. The undead don't waste any time, already they're exiting the theatre and dropping from the roofs. Silver and I crouch in front of Patrick and Carly, both of us firing at the horde.

"Bolt out!" I cry, firing my crossbow into the first zombie. The bolt streaks towards the target and explodes, blowing up part of the front line of undead. Silver shoots with her Commando, taking care of the crawlers while I reload my crossbow.

"I've got the Waffe ready." Carly announces, holding up the futuristic weapon. I launch a second bolt and reload yet again, keeping my head up the entire time. My fingers recognize the string and chamber of the bolt.

"NOW!" A line of electricity strikes the first zombie and chains to the other nine surrounding it. They stand erect, shaking for a second before dropping to the ground. My Spectre gets into my grip and I shoot at more swarming undead.

"We need to fall back!" Silver cries out. "We need more room!" A blast from her masterkey shatters the lock on the gate and we all rush upstairs to another room. Boxes and crates fill some of the shelves of this area, a film reel among the junk. Two windows (thankfully) remain boarded, untouched by the undead so far. Carly let's out another lightning blast at the swarm, while Patrick takes out the remaining few. I go over and take a look at the film reel: the title "Project 115. Part 1 of 3" scratched into it. The reel gets tucked under my arm before all of us head to the backstage part of this theatre of undead.

"So this is what it's like to be backstage." Silver muses as she twirls her PM-63's, trying to find a good position. The cat-girl settles down in between the two scenery boards. The maggot sacks don't seem to give us a break; they're already tearing off wooden boards and stumbling down the stairs.

"Sam Sam!" One of them cries as he rushes at me Nazi style.

"Meet my blades hellspawn!" I cry back, two ballistic knives fly into it's lungs. I'm forced to leave them there as more undead pour out of the doorway.

"Turn the power on!" I hear Patrick and Silver cry as I chuck a grenade into the doorway. _We'll need to get in on if we want to move this curtain and access all the cool gadgets._ I shrug as I flip over a zombie's head, ripping it's spine out in the process with the momentum.

"Hit it!" Carly screams as electricity blasts from her rifle.

"Now showing: THE THEATRE OF THE DAMNED!" I cry out like a maniac as I raise the switch on, noticing the bloodstains on the lever. What I fail to notice, are the sets of combat boots underneath my footprints. Just like I fail to notice the empty syringe rolled underneath one of the boxes. The curtain immediately moves aside, revealing the theater in ruins, unrecognizable in fact.

"I got the last one." Patrick cries as a gunshot sounds out followed by a zombie dying. I take in a breath and cover my nose and mouth with my furred hands, my eyes watering from the pain in my nostrils.

"What the hell!" I cry out, "The stench!" Through my watering eyes I see a Gollum-like creature crawling down the wall like a spider. Only it's head consists of only an angler fish's mouth. _That ain't human. That could never have been human._ I take aim and shoot at that thing, causing it to explode after a few shots.

"So that's what's making such a big stench." I observe with disgust, seeing the visible green stench cloud. Everyone rushes over to see what's going on, and smell the stench. It's funny to see Silver and our familiars hacking and coughing at the smell, even though my eyes are watering as well.

"Gas Zombies." I say. "Keep you're nose clamped and don't breathe in that stuff." A teleporter lays on the stage, right on the opposite side of the power switch wall. Silver moves over to the control panel and hits a button. We all expect the loudspeakers to activate, but nothing happens. That doesn't stop Silver from rushing over to the lobby to link up the teleporter. "Teleporter Link activated." We hear a male voice sound out. A half a second later we all hear the demonic voice: _**"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!"**_

"De ja vu all over again." Patrick complains with his HK-21 out. I get my Spectre out and Carly has her Galil gripped. Silver steadys her PM-63's in her paws. My sister and I are eager to 'thank' Samantha's hounds for delivering Twilight and Kitsune to us. Four dogs rush at us, their fur partially on fire.

"Bring it on!" I cry; my assault rifle ablaze. One dog falls before it reaches us and another is shot in mid-leap. Bullets fly as they score holes in the dogs and in some of the fancy painted walls.

"Reloading!" I announce while scrambling for another clip. Patrick takes my place with his MG-42. Carly slices at one that gets too close to her while she's being covered by Silver. The dark-brown haired girl tosses a grenade in hopes of blowing up a dog.

"Da BOOM!" She cries out as one dog body flies away.

"Behind us!" Silver shouts as Twilight tackles the flanking hound. Kitsune leaps in to help her wolfen friend.

"I'm reloading!" Patrick stops shooting his MG and fumbles with another round drum.

"I got you!" I aim between the eyes of one hound running down the worn walkway, pulling the trigger. A single bullet flies into the skull and the dog pops like a balloon. That's when the fog fades away and a zombie mob rushes at us from the lobby.

"Everyone inside the teleporter!" Silver says. "It's our escape route." It takes only one look to convince us to get inside. An electric-blue chain from the WonderWaffe snatches a good ten zombies right before Silver activates the teleporter. A feeling of dizziness washes over us all as we land in the projector room.

"Silver, help me with this reel." I pull out the Project 115 film tin. The familiar Pack-a-Punch jingle sounds out as Silver upgrades her Commando into the Predator.

Then the film reel starts to play. To Silver and I, the voice sounds like Dr Maxis':

_"The test subjects have been undergoing treatment for five days with a little progress. I have been assured that given time, the programming will take hold. (Static)"_

Patrick, upon seeing the gathered zombies in the middle of the stage, decides to shoot them while throwing two grenades into the middle. I also quickly upgrade my Spectre and turn to congratulate my brother when another feeling of dizziness washes over me.

I find myself in what looks like to be a little girl's room. My Phantom rests on my back and my weapons are where they're supposed to be. The room has a window that lets in a calming sunlight, casting its rays on a pink-blanketed bed. I walk over to a doll house that sits by the bed, my tail swishing calmly behind me. The play set looks so peaceful, so innocent. Kneeling down, I pick up one of the wooden figures; it's not much taller than my finger and very detailed. Three other figurines lay beside it, along with two dog-like creatures. All six of them lay on a raised platform, one with only a single set of stairs going up to the platform. Scattered around the platform are dozens of other figures, all the same kind and in the same position. A pile of dog-figures sits outside the doll house, looking like angry dog-creatures with burning pelts. My gaze settles on one pair of the platform's figurines: they're both identical in looks and height but they're posed differently. One has two knives in its grip with a crossbow on it's leg. The other has two guns out and a rifle on its back. They look like normal humanoids with little cat ears, cat tails and tiger stripes on the arms and legs. My breath stops in my throat as I look at the other figures: one, a boy, has a large gun in his hand with a barreled sde and the other, a girl, has a barbed-looking gun in her hand. The two dogs are actually a fox and a wolf. The countless identical figures are lumbering zombies, the outside figures the hellhounds. I take a step back and get a good look at the set itself: a large coiled tower sits on one end, three small compartments are on the sides and a clock tower rests in the middle. The time "1:15" engraved into the clock.

"What the heck is this?" I whisper, my breath finally back. When I turn around, I see a pile of teddy bears in the middle of the room, my fur raising at the sight of a 7-year-old sized teddy bear with a bowie knife in it's hand and a red glowing eye. Instinct forces me to whip around, both claws extended. A young girl, 6 or 7 years old, stands in front of me with straw blond hair and slightly pale skin. The scariest thing about her is her eyes, her grey evil eyes.

"I want to play a game." She says in a voice that sounds like a scream. She takes one step forward and I take one back.

"You're Samantha… aren't you." It's not a question that I whisper in fear, but a knowing statement.

**"I WANNA PLAY A GAME!"** She screams louder.

* * *

><p>I did tell you guys there would be a twist in here right? Or was that Ascension?<p>

Anyhow, I hope you guys like this chapter. Kino's not done yet. Comment and comment right or Samantha will find you.

Luna: and comment so I can get away from this scary girl

Samantha: **I WANNA PLAY WITH KITTY!**

Luna: Eeep! *runs away*


	17. CH 17: Movienight and Karaoke

As I was in the middle of typing this, I realized I didn't tell you guys who had what guns. To make it up to you all, I'll just put the list up on top instead. This is part 2 of my BONUS chapters (my way of motivating myself to retype the chapters)

Weapons List:

Luna: Ballistic knives (x2). Crossbow. Spectre w/ reflex sight & dual-mag

Silver: Commando w/ masterkey & grip, Dual PM-63's w/ ext mag.

Carly: Galil w/ ext mag & grenade launcher, WonderWaffe, PTRSH w/ ext mag & variable zoom

Patrick: HK-21 w/ ext mag, MG-42 w/ round drum

So now that THAT's out of the way, here's the story for you all.

* * *

><p><strong>* Silver's POV *<strong>

I find myself back in the lobby, blinking the stars from my eyes.

"Patrick, you here?" I speak up as soon as I get my bearings. A groan from beside me answers my question. _Poor Patrick with his poor stomach. Eww. I hope that's the gas crawlers and not him…_ I look around and call for Luna. When I receive no answer, I call again. This time, a hiss and growl comes from at my feet. There my sister lays curled up in a ball, squirming and keeping her eyes clenched shut like she's having some sort of nightmare. None of us notice Carly's absence. I just pick her up and sling her on my back.

"Bark." Twilight barks to me. In her jaws is a belt with a few monkey bombs. I nod to the wolf as I prime one of the chimpanzees and chuck it a good distance into the theatre. I hear Luna murmuring something. 'Not again… …won't be you're toy… …stopitstopitstopit… …let me go….' She writhes around as if she's in pain or being tortured. I know that you shouldn't wake up someone violently when they're having a nightmare, it'll only make things worse. So I decide to take the better, gentler approach.

"Luna. Wake up." I softly whisper into her ear. "It's time for you to wake up Luna."

* * *

><p><strong>* Luna's POV *<strong>

"I won't be you're toy. I'm not going to let some little girl keep me prisoner in my own head!" I growl at Samantha or what I guess is her ghost. "Just get out of my head!" Samantha laughs a demonic and childish laugh.

"We're going to play together. For Ever And Ever!" She says with an evil dominating gaze in her grey eyes. _No little girl should be able to produce that evil of a look. It's just not right._

_"Luna…"_ My ears prick up at another voice; soft and caring. _"Come back Luna… Come back to us…"_ A white-grey light appears in the doorway, right behind Ms. Dead-girl.

"Silver…" I whisper. My mood shifts from helpless and weak to confident, determined and a little pissed off. A shit-eating grin forms on my face as I hurdle over Samantha and roll into the light. The last thing little Maxis says to me was: "Here's a movie for you kitty…"

* * *

><p>"About time you woke up fuzzball." Patrick's voice sounds out along with some gunfire. I open my eyes to see Silver blow a zombies head off with her masterkey.<p>

"Shut up moron." I mutter while I sit up. Ballistics appear in my hands as I stab one meatsack sneaking up behind Patrick.

"Grenade!" Silver shouts. I look around and see what we're in the upper lobby. "We're moving come on!" Silver shouts as she blows down the door with her underbarrel. Everyone rushes downstairs and into the guest room, away from the swarm. Silver and I drop grenades at the stairs while Patrick lets loose with his HK-21 as soon as he see's zombies climbing out of the windows. My twin twirls her PM-63's before firing at other undead. A crossbow bolt twangs out as it flies into an unoccupied window, exploding in one zombie's face.

"Frags out!" I pull two pins off grenades and throw them into the stairs as I backflip off the balcony. Yeah, I know; drama queen. Silver shoots like John Wayne, one SMG shooting at one undead, the other shooting at another. I grab my Phantom and start blasting at other undead coming down the stairs.

"We gotta move!" I cry out as I see more undead come into the room. I slice at the door and we immediately move into the dressing room. It's only there that I feel something on my back, another film reel tape.

"They're coming through the walls!" Patrick shouts as parts of the drywall get torn off. Gunfire sounds as my Phantom fires off all rata-tatty-like.

"Let's continue on! It's too crowded." Silver cries as I throw a grenade into the wall. She blasts down the next door and we all see three zombies lumbering towards us. A bowie knife is gripped in my mouth as I steel myself for a fight. Two gunshots echeo throughout the room and a pair of zombies drop. A third gunshot sounds out and the last zombie's head explodes like a melon.

"Whoa! Did you guys see that effin head explode?" Five sets of heads look up to the projector room and see Carly launch a grenade at us. We all scatter as the grenade explodes at the entrance to the dressing room. The grenade takes out a good dozen undead in the process. I wave to her and she waves back before taking out a gas zombie on the wall. My eyes peer over to the other end of the theatre; a large swarm of zombies starts to trickle towards us. Silver see this too and throws a monkey bomb while each of us throw a grenade at the distracted swarm. Silver's grenade goes off, then mine, next is Patrick's, and finally the stupid monkey bomb explodes.

"Good, that song was driving me nuts." Patrick complains. I rush over to the teleporter and press the 'engage link' button. I roll to one side as Carly's rifle grenade blows up the undead gathered around me. Twin bowies appear in my paws as I rush to the mainframe; hacking and slashing in a living tornado of blades and claws. I slam a clawed foot down on the link button as soon as I reach the lobby.

"It zeems I av to resourt to SCHABING!" I cry out with glee, a mad grin on my face. After my 'schabing' is done, I immediately run a second lap around the eastern section, pausing only to grab a third film reel in the dressing room. More zombies start chasing me as I prepare a 'rape train' of maggot-sack-flesh-addicted-bone-junkies.

"K to the I to the A meatsack!" My voice yowls as I slice off another head right before I dive into the teleporter. Lightning crackles around the enterance as a sense of vertigo sweeps over us.

"I found more film reels." I announce. Silver grabs the second one and threads it while Patrick upgrades his MG-42, again.

"Hey Carly, how'd you manage to stay here while I got teleported back to the lobby?" I ask while launching crossbow bolts into the gathered zombies.

"I really don't know. One minute you guys are standing with me, the next you're gone." She shrugs.

FILM REEL 2 & 3

Maxis's voice sounds out: _"In the past weeks, we have made great strides in breaking through to their subconscious. I have had the projectionists make edits to a few. These changes have been very effective."_

_"__The timeline for deployment can be accelerated. Given the progress we have made in the past two weeks, if patient two-six can retain the impressions longer than thirty-six hours, we will have the process perfected. (Static)__…"_  
>"… <em>(STATIC) <em>_Another setback, Patient two-six was killed this morning in a field test. He lost control and attacked one of our handlers. His injuries were minor but patient two-six was destroyed. The break in programming coincided with the flashing lights and loud noises of the fire alarm in the test facility. (Knocking on the door is heard.) One moment! (Knocking repeats.) What is it? (static)__"_

_"Subject two-six has had a breakthrough, he is responding to the treatments and following basic instructions, violent outbursts have been greatly reduced, and given time we feel this method of treatment will be 100 percent effective in most cases."_

END FILM REELS

I speak up first: "Alright now we have to…"

"_No one can see me and I've lost all feeling And now I know I won't die alone."_ We all see a teddy bear singing in a little kids chair. Suddenly it grows fangs and claws as it continues in a darker voice: **"I'll stop you from breathing and all your deceiving and this house is not my own! No!"** Then it goes sweet again:

_"More forgiveness."_  
><strong>"No!"<strong>  
><em>"And the reason is I know I won't die alone."<em>  
><strong>"I have returned!"<strong>

After meeting Samantha and viewing those film reels and nearly getting caught by those zombies and all the other stuff that's happened; my tolerance is a little short right now. So when this bear starts playing two-face, I smack it to the ground. To my horror, (and a boost to my 'pissed off meter') it just gets back up.

"_I've lost all form and unity. Where has my life gone? I'll bring you doom that you can see and bring you down to see you bleed."_

"THAT'S IT!" Carly blasts the WonderWaffe at the teddy bear. The haunted stuffed animal stands erect like all the other zombies before falling down. The head weakly lifts up to me.

"The reels… in the 115 machine… will get you to our next play room… **little kitty**" I smash a clawed foot onto the bears head, raking my foot claws on the head. Three deep gashes show on the head-piece. Wordlessly, I tale all three 115 films and place them into the pack-a-punch slot. The machine sparks and flashes as zombie screams echo throughout the building. More vertigo washes over us and we're sent to another armory.

* * *

><p>So how do you guys like this? Luna meeting Samantha and everything that's going on? Questions and comments are appreciated. And I'm Firestar001 on PSN if you guys have a PS3.<p>

Bye now.


	18. Ch 18: Ascension and SAMANTHA

Okay so this is going to be PART 3 of 3 of my BONUS updating, just to give you guys something to read the day before I've got to take a _forced_ hiatus for my week-long camp. I've changed the summary of my story, temporarily removing the thing about Tank and his gang being in the story. I'm going to add it when they actually DO show up. Let me tell you all something; I NEVER go back on what I say, if I say that those guys are going to be in this story, then they ARE going to be in this story. Believe it.

I also did tell you all that I'd make up my crap-$$ section I called 'Kino Der Toten' and here you guys are: The entire 3000+ word Ascension map. Since this one's so big I'll list the weapons out on top for you all:

Weaons List:

Luna: Crossbow w/ nitrogen-tipped (think 'winter's howl' bolts) & zipline-tipped & monkey-bolts, twin ballistic knives, Stoner w/ dual-ext mags.

Silver: Twin PM-63 w/ ext mag, AK-47 w/ flamethrower & ext mag

Carly: Galil w/ ext mag & masterkey, WonderWaffe, PTRSH w/ variable zoom

Patrick: HK-21 w/ ext mag & grenade launcher, RPK w/ ext mag

Now here you guys go!

* * *

><p>"Alright, I guess it's the same as before: two or three guns, betties, grenades, the whole nine yards." Silver says. "Whatever the heck that last bit means." I drop my upgraded Spectre on a nearby table and grab a Stoner instead. The normal magazine is discarded and replaced with two extended magazines duck taped together. (It's possible right?) Then I look around the armory to try and find something else to use. While searching, Silver replenishes her PM-63 ammunition and grabs an AK-47. Carly swaps her grenade launcher with a masterkey attachment. Patrick gets his hands on two MG's: HK-21 and RPK both with extended mags and a grenade launcher on the RPK.<p>

"Hey sis." Silver pads towards me with a strap of sticks in her hand. "I found these for you're crossbow." I take the strap of bolts and check out what I've got: Ziplines bolts with rope attached, nitrogen-tipped bolts and these ones with a picture of a monkey on them. A shit-eating grin forms on my face as I take a guess at what the monkeys do. The grin turns into a look of curiosity as an odd machine catches my eye. It looks like a disk about two inches thick is attached to a box with red and blue buttons. Diagonal black and yellow stripes over the side of the disk. The label reads: "Project Mercury"

"When there's something strange… in the neighborhood… who ya gonna call… Ghostbusters…" Carly sings with a laugh as she see's what I've got. I shrug at her humor and put the devices on my belt, somewhere.

"Now how do we get outta here?" Patrick asks, both machine guns criss-crossing his back. As if on cue, a sign lights up over a door reading "exit". We all just shrug; a lot of crazy stuff has happened to us so far, may as well accept the other crazy stuff. We enter a 10ft wide circular room, a single control pad in the center. Various warning signs plaster the wall, all in some sort of language. Hanging on the control panel are four sets of strap-lights. Silver, who seems to be unable to resist curiosity, presses a pretty blinking blue button on the panel.

The door instantly shuts behind us and bolts itself as a voice sounds out on the loudspeaker: "Вы собираетесь перевезти в русской космонавтики космодрома. Пожалуйста, имейте вы руки и руки внутри лунного транспорта во все времена. Вы не будете иметь возможность вернуться сюда еще запуск посвященных. Для отмены запуска: удар в вас код безопасности в гнезде 10 секунд ... Запуск начала ".

(You are about to be transported to the Russian Astronautics Launch Center. Please keep you're hands and arms inside the lunar transport at all times. You will not be able to return here once launch initiates. To cancel launch: punch in you're security code within the nest 10 seconds… Launch initiating.)

Iron support railings rise around the room and the floor starts to shake and wobble. The floor suddenly lifts upward, quickly exiting the armory and flies us off somewhere.

* * *

><p>After a fearful and frustrating trip on the lunar Lander, we finally descend down a large pipe. The first thing I notice is how dark it is; it's not the Der Riese dark, but dark as in underneath-a-concrete-building-with-no-lights-except-for-the-light-equivlent-of-a-candle-produced-by-dimly-lit-lights.<p>

"New place, same problem; NO F*CKING POWER!" Patrick outbursts. Silver hands each one of us those forehead-lamps that were hanging on the Lander. Suddenly we all hear a voice as it echoes throughout the room.

_"Help me… She's coming… the mechanism must be repaired…"_ It sounds like someone's trapped, somewhere.

"Am I the only one who heard that or am I going crazy?" I ask as I look at everyone.

"You're not crazy." Carly says. "We heard it too."

"And I hear zombies." Silver says, cocking her AK-47. I get out my ballistic knives and rush upstairs to the windows. My eyes don't miss the odd teddy bear with the sickle. I involuntarily shudder as I remember what Samantha was like.

"Die motherless flesh addict!" I cry as I gut one zombie like it was a fish. Knives flash out again as they expose more dead organs. Gunshots sound from below as Patrick and Carly shoot at the undead at there end. Taunts fly as often as our bullets do along with undead moans and groans and the occasional 'SAM'. I finish patching up one window with iron bars when I hear several warning beeps from below. Patrick and Carly are backed up against some sort of machine. Air hisses out of the mechanism as motors start powering up.

"GET DOWN!" I shout. Both humans drop to the floor as a weightless simulator rotates above them. Several zombies foolishly walk into it, only to be splattered against the wall. The machine runs for about 15 seconds before it stops. That's when the zombies start breaking through the barriers.

"Let's move!" Silver cries as a few undead burst through her window. Carly's masterkey shatters the door to the upper level of the Cosmodrome. We all take a right and head to what looks to be another Lander pad. We all continue rushing to the south and up some other stairs as more zombies start to pour out of various locations. All six of us scamper up more stairs and into another door, the power room. Somebody turns on the power switch as light floods the place.

"Main power online, auxiliary power deactivated. Rocket approaching test position." We hear some NASA loudspeaker guy talk as a giant rocket moves over to it's launch pad. "Initiating Lunar Navigation systems, awaiting security protocol 13255." All of us discard the forehead-lamps while we finish off the horde of zombies that approach from the stairway.

"Lunar navigation huh?" I say aloud, assuming we need to do something with the Lander that took us here. My thoughts are interrupted by the resume of gunfire as Patrick shoots at the undead by the stairs. Carly's Galil gunfire join in as more zombies start tearing the bars off the window up here. Silver throws a grenade into the window while I slash at gutbags that drop from the nearby ledge.

"You guys keep coming and I'm going to need a new knife." I launch the bloodied blade into one zombie and reload a fresh knife. Silver's AK-47 fires at the undead swarming around her window and ledge. Patrick and Carly both get pushed back into this room by the masses of cadavers.

"Let's see what you can do." I say as I grab a Gersch device. I flip a switch and pull back the lawnmower chord before throwing it. A bright, pink & purple portal materializes out of the disk. Not only are we all amazed by it's effect on the zombies, but some of us wonder why _we_ don't get sucked into the portal. All of us reload our guns while the device is still in action. My Stoner slides off my shoulders as I aim at the zombies still unaffected by Project Mercury. The MG doesn't disappoint me, firing lead bullets into the enemies. I flip the double-mag around and notice Silver throw her own Gersch Device.

But she misses and the device lands on some sort of metal device. Right when she's about to curse, we all hear the NASA-guy's voice: "Kassimir Mechanism activation in progress. Error. No power detected. Error resolved. Power re-routed. Kassimir Mechanism Node 1 activated."

Then Gersch starts to speak: _"You've done it! Now, it needs as much power as possible. Hurry, she's getting nearer! Three more! No, stop it!"_ The portal then swallows up the crate. Silver fires at the remaining freakbags with her AK-47 & Carly shoots at others with her Galil. When Patrick and Carly start to get pushed back again, I kick at the gate nearby. When the gate doesn't smash open, I kick it again. And again.

"The hell with it." I just shoot at the lock and elbow it open. Silver rushes down first, Carly and Kitsune next, Twilight fourth, followed by me and my MG-loving-pain-in-the-ass-brother. We all continue to another set of stairs and through another door labeled "Lander 2". Passing by Coke-cola; Partick, Silver, Twilight & Kitsune are all at the end of the wire meshed floored hallway. Carly passes some sort of soup-can-sized object between her hands.

"What are these things?" She asks, handing one to me. I pop it open and an inner can flies out and explodes in the zombie's path a second later. That reveals a third can which repeats number two, and out pops a fourth which also explodes.

"Martyoshka dolls. Get it? We're in Russia." I grin, grabbing twenty dolls and diverting them to everyone else.

"Hey Luna, this one looks a lot like you." Patrick says, holding one doll up. The doll has an orange coloring, a light-orange face, black stripes, and a crescent moon colored to match it's bright green eyes. I can feel my eye twitching as I stare at it, noticing the red hair on top.

"Heh heh heh." My head snaps over to see a brown teddy bear, staring at me with black beady eyes. It twirls the sickle in it's hand like a cane.

_"Have fun little kitty."_ Samantha's voice sounds in my head before it goes limp. My lips curl into a snarl, exposing my sharp fangs. I hear a whooshing sound as the Lander arrives; somebody must have called it. Several dozen zombies start rushing down the hallway, onto the meshed floor.

"Carly; I need the Waffle!" I bark out. I rip it out of her hands and fire two shots of electricity onto the wires. Lightning travels onto the metal links, bouncing around as it streaks towards the horde. Dozens of the corpses screech out as they are fried like fish on a grill. I hand the wonder weapon back to Carly along with a quick apology. Twilight and Kitsune, we all notice, pounce on all the undead in sight; tearing and clawing and tripping the undead. What's odd is that one in every four zombie goes after them, the rest just ignore them. It's very, very odd. iu_Never question gifts of the traveler._/i I mentally say, thankful for good luck.

"Lander Refueling complete." We all jump onto the Lander and it carries us all back to the main room. Gunfire sounds out as we shoot at the undead assaulting us. Soon they start swarming us, forcing me to launch a monkey bolt into the crowd. As soon as it stick to the wall, monkey-bomb-music starts to play, attracting the zombies like a magnet.

"RUN!" I cry out, dashing upstairs and to the left. Another soda machine sits there, 7-up in one corner. A trap switch sits across from the soda. Right when we kill the last zombie, warning alarms go off.

"WARNING! Pre-entry detected. All security personal on high alert." NASA announces. I have a feeling that by 'security personal' he actually means US. Vertigo suddenly washes over me, as my mind views something else.

_Images flash through my mind. Space ships fall from the sky. Undead monkeys rushing out of little pods. Monkeys attacking the soda machine for some reason. Scientists installing power-diversion switches into the soda-machines. "Ve must activate zem at ze zame time for zis to vork." All four machine locations get imprinted into my brain like a hot iron to flesh. As everything goes dark, I hear a little girl laughing…_

I flip back up, breathing heavily. We're going to need to split up; it's the only way for this to work. Quickly, I explain to everyone what's going on and what I saw, leaving out the last bit about the girl.

"Patrick, you guard the 7-up. Kill all sons of biatches." I order. "The signal is a green flare." The rest of us rush over to the other Lander pad and Carly guards the Dr. Pepper machine. Silver and I rush by some stairs, my twin guarding the Red Bull machine. That leaves me to rush up and down and up stairs to get to the Coke-cola. Right when I reach the green pop-dispenser, I light a green flare and shoot it into the sky. The second it goes BOOM, I'm rapidly pressing the power diversion button on the machine.

"Power Rerouted to Kassimir Mechanism. Node 2 activated" _"It needs to be more concentrated power for this to work!"_ Gersch complains. A monkey squeaking sound snaps me from my sense of accomplishment. Some sort of space chimpanzee leaps up and delivers a kick into my face.

"Get back into space." I taunt, schabing a ballistic knife across it's chest. Another one gets shot between the eys as it tries to tackle me to the ground. My wolf companion lunges at her monkey and throws it at a wall, snaping the neck off in the process. By ballistics get a workout as they get caked with monkey blood. Finally the alarms stop and NASA updates us on the alert: "Security level normalized. System defenses offline."

"Let's move." I say to the wolf as we both hear zombie moans. She barks in agreement before rushing ahead of me, while I follow behind with my crossbow out. We take a turn and meet up with Silver & Carly at the Dr Pepper lander. A few seconds later, Patrick comes rushing at us with a mass of cadavers behind him. I fire off a nitrogen-tipped bolt at one of them that tries to grab Patrick. As the bolt flies, little white snowflakes trail behind it like a comet's tail. The bolt hits the undead and freezes it into an ice cube.

Silver grabs two of the nitrogen bolts, flipping it once in her hand before giving it a good toss. Her bolt sails end over end and strikes another. Both of us fire our own bolts again as it creates a small wall of ice between us and the mob. Carly takes out a few with her sniper rifle before she switches to her Galil. Silver steps up to the edge and flames spew out of her AK-47. Patrick fires a few grenades from his HK-21, blowing up more bodies.

"Onto the lander!" Carly cries out, blasting Waffe lightning. We all compile, the railings secured as the platform soars back to base. More gunfire sounds out as bullets fly into the cadavers. Warning beeps sounds as the gravity-simulator spins up, covering the floor and ceiling (and us) in a red wetness. When that wave ends, I volunteer to link up the third lander pad.

"Just don't launch it without me." I say with a grin as I rush upstairs. The doors open to my gun and elbow smashes, while I'm wimpering that I can't suck on my elbow to ease the pain. I didn't think that through. While waiting for the lander to come, I spot a third sickle-holding teddybear. That is when a headache assults my head.

_"Tee hee hee… you're a stubborn little kitty aren't you?"_ Samantha's voice enters my head.

"Yeah… I know…*huff* And you're a girl… that neads… therapy…" I say with effort as I stumble onto the lander pad.

_**"You're going to be my new body!"**_ Samantha screams as I press the home button on the lander. Darkness fills my vision and I suddenly black out.

* * *

><p><strong>*Silver's POV*<strong>

We're already at the main launch center.

"Security protocol 13255 received. Performing integrity check, awaiting Launch initiation. " NASA announces, confirming that Luna did her job. Then we just have to press the button. One… Two… Thr-

"I can't allow you to do zat I'm avraid." All five of us turn to see Luna standing in the doorway, a large pointed pipe in each of her hands.

"Oh Luna, you're back. We were just waiting for you." Patrick says. I'm the only one who notices the slightest smirk across her face as well as how she tightens her grip on the pole. Faster than I've even thought possible; I've moved in front of Patrick, one hand clamped down on the spear barely an inch from Patrick's heart. Next I whirl the pip above me as Luna strikes at my head. A clang resounds as I struggle to hold it up. Her pipe then flips around and delivers an upper-cut to my chin and smacks my pipe away. There's a clatter as my headband skids onto the ground.

I stumble backwards, holding my jaw and nose. My hands flash outward as I grab onto her wrist, a blood-caked bowie knife less than a hairs-width from my now-unprotected forehead. My teeth are bared in a silent growl. When I look into her eyes, the first thing I notice is her eyes; her dull-grey eyes with normal pupils. As the standoff continues, her appearance morphs into a human girl, but sporting straw-blonde hair instead of our ever-so-proud fiery-red coloring. The worst part is; I'm going at it full force and Luna, no Samantha, just looks at me with a bored expression on her face.

* * *

><p>Okay, so here's the twist I promised you all. Samantha possesses Luna's body. They say the greatest battles are fought withing, but how is this going to work? Here's what's revealed so far. Samantha:<p>

possibly is able to control the undead  
>Can throw spears in the blink of an eye<br>Is stronger than Silver  
>And the usual.<p>

How is this going to play out? I know I'd really hate to be stuck in that situation. I would love to hear what you guys want me to put in Call of the Dead while I'm rewriting this.

Samantha: _**GIVE ME YOUR SOULS!**_


	19. CH 19:Secrets revealed and Sides taken

So last time I left you guys, it was over a week ago when I told you I was going to a gaming camp. Well I got back on Friday and I downloaded the Annihilation Map Pack. Shangri La is BEAST and at the same time, slightly hard. Interesting and hard. Anyhow, I'll be double posting this one and Chapter 20. When I said that the Original Characters would appear in Ch 22, I was just taking a guess. Now I think that guess was pretty darn accurate. Anyhow, I'd like to ask you guys a question: How old do you guys think Samantha is? I'm guessing somewhere around 6 to 8. And just an FYI: Since we don't know Sam's actual age, I might say she's 6 at one point and then 8 at another.

* * *

><p>"Heh heh heh. You're a funny little kitty aren't you." 'Samantha' says in a 6-year old giggle. I say nothing, instead staring at her with cold determination. Sam lets out another giggle as she draws the knife away from my head and back flips away. Carly kneels down by Patrick, both of them staying far away from us. Twilight also moves over to them, not sure who to fight or fight for.<p>

"Why?" I ask as I flip myself back to my feet. "Why are you doing this?"

"Do you know vhat I am?" She asks. When I shake my head she then goes to sing a little poem. "I am what me love more than life, fear more than death or mortal strife. What dead man have that rich require, I'm what contented men desire."

"Nothing." I answer immediately. Sam just giggles before her face darkens.

**"You will never know how far I've come! What goes up must never come back down!** In my head." She sings as she walks around the room. "These shackles they come… with certain opportunities… They won't let me get away… But they show me we're the same." That last line makes my eyes go wide. How can a dead girl and a half-human even be compared, let alone the same.

"Then allow us to help unlock the shackles that bind you." I'm interrupted by the sounds of zombie moans. One of them drops next to Samantha and begins swiping at her.

**"What's going on? This isn't supposed to be happening!"** Samantha screams as the zombie continues to swipe at her. More undead start to come up the stairs and head toward the German. I slip in front of her, slashing at a few corpses with a bowie knife. Gunfire sounds out as Patrick & Carly shoot at the other undead. All three of us each toss two grenades at the zombies along with me throwing a Gersch Device. Samantha is still failing to get control over her minions.

"Samantha! Listen to me. Let's call a truce for now and get out of here." I propose, grabbing her crossbow and a zipline bolt. I hear a satisfying click as the arrow is locked into place. The bolt is launched down to where the rocket launch pad is located, the line secured taught. My left hand throws a Martyoshka doll at the launch button.

"On the rope!" I cry as the first doll explodes. The NASA guy begins his pre-programmed launch speech.

"Systems check nominal. Status check complete. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Warning Launch in progress. Stage three initiation complete. Luna protocol online" Patrick and Carly get onto the line, using Samantha's makeshift spears to slide down. I notice Kitsune leap onto Carly's guns as she's about to slide down. Twilight instead tightrope walks down the rope. That leaves only Samantha and myself in the tower.

"Please Maxis, you didn't have a choice before; when Edward escaped. Now you have been given another choice." I hold out a hand to the girl, the other one on the zipline. When more undead come up to swarm us, I throw a monkey bomb from my belt.

"Go with her Sam." It says before playing it's zombie-come-here music. Samantha looks at it before she takes my hand, tears coming down her eyes. I drop a few of Sam's dolls and grenades onto the tower before I grip at the zipline.

"You made a good choice Sam." Mr. Monkey says before exploding. Then we both slide down the zipline. When we both reach the ground level, I notice Carly & Patrick have upgraded their weapons; the HK upgraded to the H115 Generator and the Galil becomes the Lamentation. Both of them have the guns aimed at Sam.

"She's on our side." I say with a commanding tone. "Deal with it." Unlike my sister, who shies away from being the leader, I'm comfortable with being the one in charge. If only Luna had a bit more faith in herself. I shake my head to clear at those thoughts. Such thoughts will only get me killed and I'd rather not think of the past. Samantha and I both rush over to the Pack-a-Punch machine and insert the guns into it.

"This was the machine Daddy was working on. He never managed to make it vork though." Samantha murmurs while we wait for the grace period.

"Ludvig Maxis?" I ask, wanting to hear confirmation from her own mouth. The German girl nods, but says nothing more. The PaP dings and we all take our guns.

"Do you know how to use that?" I ask waving one hand to her Stoner AKA Hangover. (Get it? Stoned is another phrase for a hangover.)

"Nein." She shakes her head. Quickly, I teach her how to use the machine gun and I give her my AK-47/ AK1L-u in exchange for the crossbow. When we get back to the launch pad, zombies have already started to swarm. As we shoot at the freak bags, one of our shots goes _way_ wide and triggers a nearby radio.

Ludvig's voice sounds out from the loudspeakers: "ENTRY 849268. I have managed to make advancements on the DG project as well as Project Mercury, thanks to my daughter wiping out the Ascension scientists. She has been my greatest success ever. Hitler said he wanted super soldiers, well why not give him someone who can summon unendlich (infinite) undead anywhere we drop a 115 bomb. The child will be my greatest weapon to be used whenever I wish. I have absolutely no regrets in sacrificing her to that damned dog in order to escape. I hope to continue in a more... Isolated part of the world."

Samantha just seems to stare off into space as she tries to comprehend what she just heard. All of us are standing on the Lander pad, a clock counting down the three minutes needed for Node 3. Samantha suddenly lets out a scream of pure rage; making all of us, me included, shudder in fear and terror.

**"FETCH ME THERE SOULS!" **Lightning balls spawn as half-a-dozen hell hounds move in to tear the throats out of the undead. The carnage that happens can only be described with one word; Gruesome. And even that is an understatement. Patrick and Carly both empty their stomachs at the carnage that happens. Even I cough up a few dissolved bits of what I can only guess is fish. NASA's voice sounds out above the howls of carnage from the dogs:

"Power rerouted to Kassimir Mechanism. Node 3 activated" Then Gersch's voice sounds out: _"Yes, YES! Almost there! She is coming! LUNA!"_ If the real Luna were here she'd probably be going "What? What'd ya want?" Then we hear the sound of a small nuke going off as all the zombies burst into flames.

**"KABOOM!"** Sam says in her demonic voice. "Node 4 involves running through a certain pattern of Lunar lander callings. It goes 1, home, 2, 3, then 1 again. Supposedly spelling out 'LUNA'."

"I'll take pad one, Patrick take 2, Carly pad three." I order. "Sam, you're on the lander."

((TIME SNAP)**(TIME SNAP))

We all arrive by the Kassimir Mechanism.

"Power rerouted to Kassimir Mechanism, full power achieved" NASA announces. Then Gersch speaks up again: _"The Kassimir mechanism is active. Quickly, open a portal." _We would have opened the portal if only NASA didn't have some other memo to give us: "WARNING! Pre-entry detected. All security personal on high alert." Alarms start to blare as Apollo ships crash down to us.

"They should have taken first class Ja?" Samantha asks with a giggle. I let out a little laugh at the joke before drawing my Bowie. I suddenly leap back as a craft appears less than five inches in front of me, still smoking from it's return into the atmosphere. Monkey's pop out and fall by our hands. Unlike before, they seem to target us rather than the cola-machines.

"Get your furry ass back into space!" Patrick cries as he tosses a doll at the furry undead. Samantha releases blue flames from her flamethrower, burning up the zombies while Carly shoots with the improved masterkey. I dual-wield Tokyo & Rose (PaP PM-63) as more furry chimps assault us.

"Security level normalized. System defenses offline." NASA announces after the brief monkey round.

"Hey lookie what those creepy rats cage us." Sam says as she crawls up to the spacecraft that nearly killed me. She holds four odd ray-pistol guns, like something out of a sci-fi movie. Carly then throws a Gersch devide at the Kassimir system. The machine gets enveloped in a purple-whilte light as it's partially absorbed. "Kassimir Mechanism initiated. More power required." _We do all of this and it needs **MORE** power?_

"Let's give it what it wants." I cry out as I take two ray guns and start shooting at the portal. Samantha follows by blasting with her own ray guns. Each of us throws an explosive doll and another black-hole bomb into the portal. Patrick shoots bullet after bullet from the H115 Generater while Carly launches pure 115 blasts from the WonderWeapon. Sweat starts to form on my head as we all hear zombie moans and groans, the sounds of dozens of iron bars being ripped off. We continue to blast at the portal even with zombies lumbering out of the windows.

"Kassimir mechanism safety protocol initiated, shutting down power systems"

_"Thank you for freeing me."_ Gersch says before the Kassimir Mechanism opens up to reveal four large weapons of mass chaos.

**"DEATH MACHINES!"** Sam says in her demon voice as we all grab one of the miniguns.

"Let's tear this place apart!" Patrick yells over the wirring barrels.

"For once I actually agree with you." I yell back. "To the rocket pad!" We all then jam the triggers down and charge at the masses of zombies. When I say it's a mass of undead, picture a waterfall. Now instead of water, it's zombies. That is how many corpses are going to be littering the ground when we're done here. We all mow down wave after wave of reanimated cadavers. Bullet shells and smashed up zombies parts litter the ground as we charge like rinos. Everyone rushes past the second lander pad , down the loading ramp and right into the landing pad. Twilight and Kitsune _somehow_ manage to place our boincing betties in 8 by 3 rows. I launch two zipline bolts up to the command tower, in the event we need to make an escape route. Undead surge through towards us like a lapping tide of death and decay. The horrid smell makes my eyes water as the stench of pure death assaults my nose.

"I'm out!" I cry as my minigun runs out of bullets. The LMG gets thrown to the side as I pull out my two ray guns from earlier. They both prove to be effective replacements, maybe even better than the Death Machine. That is, until I run out of ammo. A change in the gunfire tone tells me that someone else has another useless LMG.

"What's causing these things to still come?" I yowl in aggravation, Tokyo & Rose blasting at the undead.

"The tower! Daddy always likes keeping stuff in vun room." Samantha gasps as she's forced to switch to her Hangover. "Code Giant is the keyword." I quickly scramble up the ziplines, nearly falling to my death a few times in my haste up the ropes. My fingers type in 'Code Giant' into the nearby computer and I slam my fist down on the enter button.

"Code Giant Accepted. Ascension Project terminated." The computer says. I look out the window and see the millions of zombies all clutching their heads in agony and pain; they let out a single wordless howl into the sky before they slump to the ground, finally dead.

A sigh escapes my lips as I turn back to the computer; blueprints of this area find an active teleporter, one that can be linked up to whatever you choose. I'm about to close the computer when "Project Alice" catches my eyes. Opening it up reveals several documents and diagrams, passwords, master files, history records, and pictures. My eyes grow wide as I look it all over a second time. The papers are printed out and the computer closed down, the hard drive smashed into teeny-tinny bits of metal and shards.

"Hey Samantha…" I cry out, slipping down the ropes.

* * *

><p>And I leave you all with a cliffhanger. Meh heh heh. I am so EBIL!<br>**SO EBIL!**

But I'll be posting the next chapter okay. I think I'm the first person to do this; make Samantha a good guy (or good girl) and to actually put in a twist as to who hastes whom and what happened with who.

So, Samantha being on our side: Yes, No, Good, Bad?

If you choose Good Karma: We get to see what Project Alice is

If you choose Evil Karma: ... I guess it's going to be a blood bath for everyone.

I've got the good idea planned out, but if majority says EVIL then I'm going to need ideas as to what happens.

The reason I'm writing this is to spread my idea to everyone, to create entertainment for those who like it and to give haters another reason to hate. I'm a writer who will try to finish what he started, no matter what flamers I get or insults I'm given.

"I'll never give up. That's my ninja way" ~ Naruto Uzumaki

...

...

...

...

Just do the usual. *konks Naruto on the head*


	20. CH 20: Back to base and a new objective

Okay, so I didn't get the next chapter up Sunday, sue me. Just a heads up when dealing with POV: _This is owners thoughts_ and this can sometime mean _radio transmissions or outsider's thoughts_. Anyhow, here we've got the knowledge of Project Alice (my own idea) and we're back to give our long-overdue briefing to Mason. I'd like to give a heads up about Mason: He's about 26 or 27 in this story, and only two years have passed since the NOVA 6 and Number incident (Even though it's in the Cold War Era, I just winged it)

Thanks to all who have put me on alert and faved my story: rarelight, chasezx3, spartan 217-T05, Zombiegirl777, Fowlmaniac, Cynder fan, Foresteye7, Emo Rawr, Silverwinds1313, Shadowzimtak137

* * *

><p><strong>* Samantha Maxis's POV *<strong>

_I can't believe that you all trust me. Especially after I tried to kill you all. Not once, but multiple times. You should have killed me the moment I failed to control my minions._

_It was a mistake. You thought you were doing the right thing. Remember what Mr. Monkey said? Besides, Silver trusts you and I trust you. Silver wouldn't do something like this unless she truly believes you have a change of heart._ I smile at what my host is telling me. The chrome-grey-eyed kitty-girl leads us all down to the lower levels of the Cosmodrome. Silvery flames sprout from her fist, held high into the air, while the other one clutches several papers she says would solve all of our problems. But I have doubts that my problems can be solved. The dog-sized fox follows closely at that one's side, like a partner rather than an actual pet. It hasn't escaped me that these two odd girls treat the animals like friends and equals rather than master and pet. The blue-green eyed boy and the dark-haired girl flank my side, both gripping their guns. My smile fades; the boy doesn't seem to trust me one bit and the girl's face doesn't reveal anything. Behind me is a Fluffy-sized night-black wolf that seems to watch my every move with soul-burning green eyes. I bump into the cat-girl in front of me as she stops before a large steel door.

"Here we are: Project Alice." The cat-girl says. "You all might want to step back a few feet." We all do as we're told. The girl takes out a black knife and carves something into the door before she takes a few steps back. I hear her breathe in and out once before she rushes up and slams her flaming fist into the door. The sound of her fist on the door resounds through the room. The door has a sizable dent in it and then she punches it again; this time the door opens up. The boy and girl look at that one with wide eyes and gapping mouths.

"Just a foxy trick." She replies. Neither of them notices her moving a hand away from an 'open' button nor notices her dropping a crumbling rock onto the ground. Inside the room we all see a few glowing septic tanks filled with other humans; some big, some small, male and female, even ones with large arms and some with claws and sharp fangs. One of them stands out from the others: Suspended inside that tank is a girl about 16 or 17 years old. She has straw blond hair and an athletic body. I hear a whistling sound from somewhere, but I can't identify the source.

"Here's your new body Sammy." The silver-eyed cat-girl says, bringing me to where I am. "Project Alice was originally designed as a way of producing subjects to use for the Super Soldier project, so they don't need to use living people. But apparently Project Mercury and Project Thunder came into effect and they had to shut down the project. Even though Project Alice is housed in this Russian base, it's ironic that it was _Germany_ that worked on the project and contributed to it. Some members of a group calling themselves 'Group 935'. Anyhow, Project Alice came as far as creating a fully functional body, but they couldn't create a soul or mind." The cat-girl presses a few buttons and the tank suddenly drains, the IV wires and tubes are removed. The glass is opened and the girl checks on 'Alice'.

"She's breathing on her own, her heartbeats normal, and no signs of dying at all. She's in the entire sense of it; 'perfectly healthy'. Only needs a driver." The feline girl looks to me and I nod. I walk over to the mindless girl and kneel before her; placing my lips over hers and I feel myself slipping into her.

*** Luna's POV ***

"Sam? Samantha?" I ask as soon as I wake up on the slightly wet floor. 'Alice' stirs for a moment before opening her dull-grey eyes.

"You there? You there Sammy?" I repeat as I wave my hands in front of her.

"Kitty…" She says in a gleeful tone. She wraps her arms round me, making me jump in surprise at how quickly she's recovered. I just have the goofiest smile on my face as I let the girl hug me.

"Here." I reach into a pocket and pull out a brown teddy-bear.

"TEDDY!" She squeals as she wraps her arms around me in an even tighter hug. After a minute of me gapping for air like a fish, she finally releases me. Silver hands me my crossbow back and I give her the AK1L-u. We all walk over to a teleporter pad nearby, the consol asking us to enter the destination code. I type in the numbers.

"60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94" I murmur as the system verifies the code. Lightning crackles as the seven of us get teleported back to the place this undead adventure started.

"TELEPORTER ONE ACTIVATED"

* * *

><p>"Teleport Successful."<p>

"You're back." We hear Mason's voice through all the buzzing and the humming and the blurriness that comes with everyday teleportation from an undead infested rocket station. Just another day for us it seems.

"What happened? Where were you? Did you get infected? What did you see? What happened in Japan? Did you complete the mission? Who's that with you...?" It hasn't been even sixty seconds and we're already being assaulted by questions and questions from the white-coat wearing scientists and the battle-gear wearing soldiers with them. I hold up a hand to stop the questions, my head having finished clearing up.

"It's best we have those questions answered behind closed doors Commander." I say to Mason. He nods before he leads us to a private office. The doors shut and the lights turn on. As I look out the window, I see an empty electric-chair sitting in front of several stacked TVs. I just can't help but wonder who the last person in that chair was.

"Alright. We lost contact with you during your flight to the Japanese breakout." Mason says, handing us each a wet rag setting an empty bucket in front of us.

"Shi no numa." I correct as I tell the tale.

* * *

><p>We finish our tale to Mason, leaving absolutely NOTHING out of the story. He stays silent during the entire tale, only asking for confirmation when necessary. Then he speaks:<p>

"Now, your mission is still the same. We actually received transmission from this Doctor Maxis guy only half-an-hour ago. Let me play it for you." Mason presses a button and the German Doctor's voice sounds out.

"To those Americans zhat ar enterfeering vith my plans. You have been a very large annoyance in my arsch. If zhou try to continue zen you vill not zurvive vhat I av planed next." The tape pauses for a moment as Mason motions for us to listen carefully to what's next. We all hear a numbers sequence.

" 11 14 2 0 19 8 14 13 - 18 8 1 4 7 8 0 1 3 18 7 8 15 14 5 5 19 7 4 2 14 0 18 19 14 5 18 24 1 4 17 8 0 . 19 7 4 18 20 15 4 17 18 14 11 3 8 4 17 21 8 17 20 18 22 8 11 11 1 4 2 14 13 19 8 13 20 8 13 6 8 19 18 17 4 18 4 0 17 2 7 8 13 19 7 4 7 20 11 11 14 5 19 7 4 21 14 24 0 6 4 17 . 15 17 14 9 4 2 19 20 13 19 14 19 4 13 22 8 11 11 1 4 8 13 8 19 8 0 19 4 3 21 8 0 0 8 17 1 14 17 13 6 0 18 . 19 0 17 6 4 19 18 - 6 4 17 12 0 13 24 , 19 7 4 15 4 13 19 0 6 14 13 , 6 17 14 20 13 3 25 4 17 14 , 0 17 4 0 5 8 21 4 14 13 4 ."

"I know where it is!" Samantha gasps as soon as the numbers end. "It's a ship, the Voyager. It's off the coast of Siberia. The super soldier project will be initiated in the hull." She pants and clutches her head, recovering from whatever happened. I give her a small one-armed hug to comfort her.

"What now Alex?" Silver asks, looking from Sam to the soldier. He shakes his head, muttering about 'numbers', something about 'nova sick' and a 'Dragowitch'.

"Get your gear together everyone." He says with a commanding tone. "We're going" All of us have the same shit-eating grins. We're not out of business yet.

* * *

><p>We're allowed full access to the entire armory now, with special rounds and powerful attachments. Including Infrared sights. Patrick, Carly and Samantha are outfitted with cold-weather gear while Silver and I just have red &amp; yellow face scarves and climbing spikes on arms and feet. Claymores and a variety of grenades get clipped onto our belts along with different kinds of knives and blades.<p>

"Let's go. We'll take a Teleporter to a military airport and then a helicopter to Siberia." Mason says as he stands on the teleporter pad. He fails (or ignores) the groans from four of his soldiers as we all teleport away.

* * *

><p>"DO YA WANNA PAR-TEY? IT'S PARTY TIME! WE GONNA PAR-TEY! IT'S PARTY TIME!" The song sounds on the military radio, allowing us some entertainment during this white-out flying trip. Samantha seems curious with all that has changed since World War II, but she doesn't ask many questions. Patrick seems to be jamming with the music and Carly singing along with the lyrics, both enjoying the peace while they can. Even I nod my head to the beat of the music from time to time. Silver just acts like herself; all warrior-like and quiet, almost emotionless if not for the slight smile on her face and the warm look in her eyes. Then the Voyager comes into view.<p>

A frost-covered transport ship, two thick chains anchoring it to the shore. A lighthouse stands nearby, overlooking the coast and the ship. That's what we see until the weather gets worse. Snow suddenly blows in all directions, making it hard to see what's on the ground.

"*STATIC* Hey. HEY! DOWN ON THE DECK!" A radio transmission comes in. The music immediately shuts off as Mason talks into the headset.

"This is Alex Mason, former Studies and Observation Group operative, CIA operative. Who is this?" He states.

"*STATIC* Tank Dempsey, U.S. Marine. We need guns and men down here on the deck like it was far from yesterday!... Hey! Get back you undead… *STATIC*"

"I can't see a thing with this white-out." Mason grumbles aloud, trying to peer past the snow. Silver and I look through our IR scopes in hopes of finding the survivors.

"There! On the bow!" I cry out, spotting four red & yellow blips surrounded by dozens of purple blips. As Mason moves over to the deck, we see the yellow blips become more surrounded by purple blips. Zombies. Ignoring Mason's questions and protests, Silver and I rappel down to the deck; guns drawn and faces determined. Gunfire goes off as we strike the first undead.

* * *

><p>To those of you who are looking at the numbers, yes they actually translate into something. The question is; to what? It's a number-to-letter conversion. Just copy the text into a word document and go to 'find and replace'. A tip for the find: type in '(space)#'<br>Or " #" where the number has one space in front of it.

Okay weapons list time (This will be a LONG one. I just put these in so everyone has a 'cheat sheet' for knowing who has what equipment, and a cheat sheet for me. Feel free to just skip over this stuff):

Luna: Ballistics x2  
>Crossbow w variable zoom & Infrared, 3 zipline bolts, nitrogen bolts, semtex bolts  
>Commando w dual mag & IR  
>Equipment: 5 Semtex &amp; 5 Frag, SOG Bowie Knife, 3 claymores<p>

Silver: Dual PM-63 w/ ext mag  
>FAMAS w IR & ext mag  
>AUG w dual mag & masterkey (Dragonsbreath)  
>EQUIPMENT: 4 Tomahawks, 5 Frags, SOG Bowie, 3 claymores<p>

Carly: WonderWaffe  
>SPAS-12 w DragonsBreath  
>Spectre w IR & ext mag  
>EQUIPMENT: 4 frag, 4 flares, 3 claymores<p>

Patrick: M60 w/ Grip & Big Ammo  
>HK-21 w round drum & grip  
>SPAS -12 w DragonsBreath  
>EQUIPMENT: 5 Semtex, 5 Molotov, Bowie Knive, 3 Claymores<p>

Mason: FAMAS w/ reflex sight & Dual Mag  
>MAC-11 w red dot & ext mag  
>EQUIPMENT:5 Frag, 4 C4 detonation charges, SOG knife<p>

Samantha: Stoner w/ ext mag, thermal scope  
>AK-47 w grip & flamethrower  
>Dual Ray Guns (don't worry. They won't be used much. They've got limited ammo)<br>EQUIPMENT: 5 Monkey Bombs, 5 Martyoshka Dolls, 4 Gersch Devices, 3 Claymores, Combat Knife

ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:

Tank: Galil w/ Dual mag & Grenade Launcher  
>M16 (full-auto or 3 round burst ability) w Selective fire & ext Mag  
>Dual CZ-75 w full auto & ext mag  
>EQUIPMENT: 5 Semtex, 5 tomahawks, Bowie Knife<p>

Nikolai: Dragunov w/ Thermal sight  
>AK-47 w drum mag  
>EQUIPMENT: 4 frag, 4 molotov, Combat Knife<p>

Takeo: Commando w/ dual mag & grip  
>AK-74u w Flamethrower & ext mag  
>EQUIPMENT: 5 Frag, 4 N47 anti-tank stickies, Katana<p>

_DOCTOR_ Richtofen: MP-40 w/ ext mag  
>VR-11<br>ThunderGun DG-3  
>EQUIPMENT: 5 frag, 4 Nitrogen firebombs, Bowie Knife<p>

Whew, that was a lot of typing.


	21. CH 21: Who are all of you again?

Okay, first of all; I'd really like to apologize for the boring dialogue in this one. I just feel like I need to have the introduction in there for some reason. Oh, and rarelight; PM me with what you think of the bet I've got going on.

* * *

><p>Most of the zombies that we see from the IR turn away from the other soldiers and go after us. Bullets rattle out of our guns as we shoot at the undead. That's when one of the soldiers, wearing a Russian winter hat, points his AK-47 at us.<p>

"We're here to help you!" I cry out. He just nods before shooting at other undead bodies. Silver shoots with her PM-63's as the three of us make our way up to the top of the ship. By this time; Patrick, Samantha, Carly and Mason are already with us. They manage to get in one or two kills before the wave ends. We're spooked by a thunder clap as the blizzard vanishes as soon as it came. After dusting the snow off I spot a crew-cut blond man holding a Galil in his grip conversing with a slightly skinnier man.

"Ve must 'urry. He is coming you know. Ze voices tell me zis." The skinnier man says in a rough German accent. The Russian-hat-man comes towards us with another man behind him, one with a sheathed Katana and a Commando in his hand.

"Why? Who is 'he'?" Silver asks, looking around carefully. Lightning strikes the water and something rises to the surface. It appears to be a man with balding white hair, a white beard and a brown vest over a light-blue shirt. His evil yellow eyes peer at us through slightly dirty glasses. The large man holds a movie spot-light in his hand that crackles with electricity. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Dempshey, I blame zhou for letting him on ze boat. Stupid American." The German says.

"How was I supposed to know that this George Romero guy would be filming a movie on this very ship?" The blonde now-named-man Dempsey retorts.

"Vhat do ve do?" Samantha says, looking at the two men; wisps of her straw-colored hair blowing in the wind.

"I have idea, RUN FROM SCARY MAN!" Russian-cap says as George runs towards us, waving his movie light in wide arcs. He and the Katana-wearing guy push Carly and Silver down a zip-line while the rest of us (Mason, Sam, me, Patrick, Dempsey and the German) get shoved onto a metal pad. The pad hisses as we land onto it, before we're suddenly being flung over to the lighthouse.

"Tee hee hee. Zat vas fun." Samantha giggles as we recover from our flight. I help her up while Patrick lends Tank a hand. The German, I spot, seems a little unnerved when Sam stretches a hand to him.

"Nein, I've got it." He grumbles as grips his MP-40. A swastika is revealed as the German brushes himself off.

"You all seem like you've done this before." Dempsey says in a gruff tone. "How long have you been doing this?"

"One government facility, an asylum, Shi no numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, a Soviet Cosmodrome, and now here." I list the places off like they're on a grocery list. Dempsey and his German friend grow wide-eyed at the places after Shi no numa.

"Let's get into the lighthouse, we can talk there." Mason points to the lighthouse. We all climb up the stairs and get inside, bolting the door behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>* Silver's POV *<strong>

"We must get to the lighthouse and away from these unhonorable beasts." The Imperial warrior states as soon as he's on his feet. I walk over and help the drunk Russian up. Grunts escape my lips as I lift him into a standing position.

"Good shing I wos drunk when I did shat. Or I wood av pish myshelf." He slurs in his drunken state. I find myself doing a facepalm at his comment as he takes a bottle of clear liquid and takes a swig.

_I guess they balance each other out in a way. A disciplined, precise Imperial warrior with a drunken, bullet-spraying Russian._ The Japanese warrior shakes his head at the comment, muttering about dishonorable Russians. Carly brushes the snow off herself, freeing clumps of snow sticking to her gear.

"Stick close On'nanoko (Girl)." The swordsman says. "It is not wise to split up when facing these unholy beasts." Carly rolls her eyes slightly, but sticks close to him. The Soviet on the other hand, isn't motivated much.

"Come on Russian, if you go then I'll see about heating up some of you're vodka." I say with a grin. That gets the drunkards attention; he charges up to the lighthouse yelling about his alcohol.

* * *

><p><strong>* Luna's POV *<strong>

My ears prick up at the sound of pounding on the lighthouse door.

"Hey is anyone in there. I need my vodka heated." A chuckle escapes my lips along with Tanks.

"That's Nikolai alright. Drunken bastard." Tank opens up the door and a Russian, Imperial, Carly and Silver get into the lighthouse. They all huff from what I guess was them chasing the vodka-lover.

"There now you heat up vodka da?" Nikolai says to my sister. The cat-girl sighs, never going back on her word. She takes a bottle and holds it in her hands. A faint red glow surrounds the bottle as the liquid inside it warms up slightly. Panting, she then hands it back to the Russian; who takes a swig of the drink, his eyes widening.

"You girl of sorcery!" He blurts out. "That trick almost sobered me up. Hey Tank, drink some magic vodka." The marine sighs and takes a cap of it, surprised at how warm it is. He comments on how the alcohol isn't diluted by the heat, which makes the Russian happy. The vodka gets passed to Takeo, the Imperial, who just slides it to the German.

"So who are all of you?" Mason asks as he takes a drink before handing it back to the Russian. Each one takes out their guns and grenades, laying them down in front of them.

"Sergeant Tank Dempsey, Former U.S. Marine and former Marine Recon." The crew-cut blonde speaks up. "The drunk is Nikolai Belinski, the Jap is Takeo Masaki, and the kraut is Richtofen."

"Zat is _Doctor _Richtofen, you American pig." He interrupts.

"Now who in the hell are you?" Nikolai says rather bluntly in his drunken state, earning him a smack from Takeo.

**(THIS IS GOING TO BE INTRODUCTIONS. YOU CAN SKIP TO WHERE IT SAYS "END INTRODUCTIONS" IF YOU WISH. OTHERWISE CONTINUE READING)**

"I'm Commander Alex Mason; former part of the USMC, former Studies and Observation Group operative (SOG), and currently part of the CIA black operations squad. Youngest sniper to win Wimbledon Cup at age 23." Mason introduces before handing it over to me.

"Luna Longpaw; no status or rank, no background of official military training, expert melee combatant, stealthiest of my group and team leader of my group of five. That's all." I state before motioning to those in my group. "Silver Longpaw also my twin sister; no status or rank, no background of official military training, expert melee combatant, pyrotechnic girl and I consider her my equal."

"Patrick Firnror, my half-brother; also no status or rank, also no official military training or service, tai-kwon-do black belt, LMG expert of the group and the firepower guy. He can get too cocky for his own good."

"Carly Amstand, a friend in forced arms; no status or rank, no training or service. She's the supporter of the group, close to mid-range, always has your back. Good sniper as well."

**(END INTRODUCTIONS)**

"… and the blond girl is someone you should know _very _well Edward, Samantha Maxis." All four veterans pale at that information, even Nikolai sobers up. Nobody says a word or makes a move. A pregnant silence settles in the room.

"B-but zhou died: You and Maxiz vith zat flaming zing." Richtofen stammers, still pale-white. "Ave you come to 'aunt me Samantha? Like ze voices in mein head?"

Samantha shakes her head. "Nein. I av come to atone for my misdeeds against zhou Doctor. **And to see to it zat Vati Dies!"** The veterans shudder at her demonic scream. I move over to her and give her a hug, soothing her.

"Ludvig sacrificed her to Fluffy in order to escape from Der Riese. He admitted it in a radio message in Ascension. We all heard it. He said he never regretted it. Now we've got to stop him before its Weltweit Nacht der Untoten." Silver speaks up.

"Hang on, could we just clarify something please. Before we get back on topic. You said that you guys went to a 'Zombie Verruckt'. I was sent to Verruckt, back in 1945. Peter and Williams were with me during that episode. We supposedly shut that place down when we turned the power on." Dempsey says. "And my little squad of four, we all fought in Shi no numa, Der Riese along with Kino and Ascension. Are you positive you saw zombies there?"

"We went there. But the power was cut off in Verruckt, Der Riese, Kino and Ascension." I explain to them. "Nobody even knew those places existed, so how would anyone be able to get the zombies reanimated?"

"Doctor Maxis." Edward mumbles. "Ve must av forgotten to shut down ze teleporters there. Ze MDT's are capable of not only matter dimension transfer, but also are capable of time travel. He must av been able to go ahead in time and reactivate ze zombie reanimation program. But ze MDT's are only capable of forward time travel. Ze cannot be used to travel back in time."

* * *

><p>Okay so it's got to be one of my worst chapters, right next to Chapter 1, chapter 8, chapter 14,and probably chapter 20. So I will try to make Ch 22 longer and with more combat and frozen blood and such. Ideas are welcome, I will say that our party will get split up.<p>

Though does anyone remember what I said back in chapter 16 about oddities and what I said when Luna had to turn on Kino's power?  
><em>"What I fail to notice, are the sets of combat boots underneath my footprints. Just like I fail to notice the empty syringe rolled underneath one of the boxes. "<em>

The syringe was from one of them being downed and the boots when they turned on the power. If no one spotted that, then I can't say I blame you. It was only two sentences long.

Anyhow, that's all. Dang, wish I would've saves some flamers. It's cold there and they would've made a great fire. Meh, If I know you guys, then I'm going to get **AT LEAST** one flamer. I'd put money on it. Actually, that's what I'll do. In dedication to those of you ananymous people who leave me with Mary-sues and Gary-sues. Flamers include stating Mary-sue/gary-sue, any sort of negative critisism, anything stating that it shouldn't be taken down. Helpful tips don't count as flamers though, if you have an idea you want to share with me then I'm all ears.  
>Those of you who read for enjoyment, you could purposfully put 'fake flamer' in the first line in order to change who gets the pot. LOL<br>And those flamers with swears and hurtful accusations count as two or three depending on the severity.

**THE FLAMER GAMBLING LIGHTHOUSE:**

Tank: Okay Kid, I bet my Galil, you bet your M60. I say 3 or 5 flames.  
>Patrick: Done, I say 2 or 4.<br>Luna: Hey I want in on this; my semtex grenades on 2 or 5 flamers.  
>Silver: The masterkey and Dragonsbreath rounds on 4 or 6.<br>Carly: The Wonderwaffe on 5, 3 or 6.  
>Richtofen: NEIN! I vil get mein baby. 2 firebombs and ze MP-40 on 3 or 6.<br>Nikolai: Hey hey hey. My Drum mag on AK and all my vodka on 3, 5, or 7.  
>Sammy: I wanna play this game: Mein ray guns and 3 monkey bombs on 2, 3, or 6<br>Takeo: You can keep monkey little girl. Nikolai doesn't like monkeys. My N74 stickies and my Katana on 4, 5, or 6  
>Mason: You're not going in without me: Famas and 5 frags and 2 C4 charges on 2, 3, 5, &amp; 7<br>Nikolai: Wait I want to change my numbers: I want 1, 4, 3, and 5.  
>Tank: You already have 3 and 5 dumbass.<br>Nikolai: Well I do not like math. Eh, just let me have 1, 3, 7 and 5

POT:  
>Galil, M60, 5 semtex, dragonsbreath masterkey, Waffe, 2 firebombs, MP-40, Drum mag, vodka, 2 rayguns, 3 monkey bombs, N74 anti-tank grenades, 1 Katana, Famas, 5 frags, 2 C4 Charges, (Death Machine not included)<p>

Bets:

1 Nikolai  
>2 Patrick, Luna, Sam, Mason<br>3 Tank, Carly, Richtofen, Nikolai, Sam, Mason  
>4 Patrick, Silver, Takeo<br>5 Tank, Luna, Carly, Nikolai, Mason  
>6 Silver, Carly, Richtofen, Sam<br>7 Nikolai, Mason  
>8+ (List starts over)<p>

Winnings will be announced after 10 days or after we reach 45 reviews. Whichever comes first.

...

I'm gonna wrap this up now.


	22. CH 22: Wodka and warriors

I feel like I'm getting lazier with my work. I'll be going away for a few days, so you'll all have to wait a while longer for the bets. I still cannot believe that I haven't gotten a **SINGLE** flamer, at all! But I feel bad that this part doesn't have much action in it and I feel like I shouldn't post this. But I'd like to leave you guys on a cliffhanger... and because I've still got to revise what else I've written.

* * *

><p>"Doctor are you saying that your former partner is still alive?" Takeo asks.<p>

"Ja my friend. Very much alive and very much able to put all our hard vork to naut." He replies grimly.

"Bah! You all do way too much talking, just like second wife. So much talking." Nikolai says before drinking more vodka.

"As much as I hate to agree with the honor-less pig, he is right; talking won't get us anywhere. Action will." Takeo says. That's when we hear the sounds of moans and groans coming from outside. Silver throws them each a set of winter padding to put over their gear. "No use in these things going to waste." She mumbles. "Just put them on and don't ask where I got them, because I'll just give you a half-truth answer that may not make sense." The four marines just shrug and work on strapping on the outfits.

"ZOMBIES!" Samantha cries out from the second floor. Five curses sound out in five different languages as the veterans scramble to put on the rest of their gear. Carly and Silver help two of them put on the straps and belts while the rest of us take care of the moaning. Mason wields his MAC-11 and starts shooting at the neck area.

"Aim for the heads!" He cries out.

"We know that stupid American, we know that." Nikolai says, shooting with his Dragunov. Three gunshots sound as three heads burst like melons. More undead start to pour into the lighthouse, boards being pulled off various windows. Patrick fires off his SPAS-12, the Dragonsbreath rounds living up to their name. The flaming bursts cut through the frozen flesh still hanging on the zombies. Richtofen (Finally in his gear) shoots with his MP-40, screaming with joy at every headshot he gets. Takeo and Tank get their gear on last before the Galil and AK-74u join in on the action.

"We gotta split up! Tank, Patrick, Alex, Doc, Sam: Upstairs!" I cry out as Patrick helps me move a desk aside to gain access to the stairs. The rest of them run downstairs as we split up, again.

* * *

><p><strong>* Silver's POV *<strong>

While Luna and her group took the upper part of the lighthouse, my group rushes downstairs. The drunken Russian, the honorable Japanese soldier, Carly and myself. It's not that I dislike the Russian or anything (technically I'm not part of any nation or am a technical 'US civilian'), but his breath practically burns my nose off. I've been around oil and gasoline, rancid burrito farts (don't ask), but his breath is by far the WORST Add to the fact that he keeps blabbering on about his alcohol and his wives, plus never seeing him sober; well he can be a large thorn in my furry $$.

"Are you shur you don't vant any of my wodka?" He asks in a drunken slur.

"I. Don't. Drink." I repeat for the third or fifth time, my voice containing a bit of frustration. "And I'm not going to marry any man. **ESPECIALLY** one that killed his first five."

"Hey! It not my fault fifth wife dead. She was just cleaning my axe." He retorts.

"… with her neck!" I finish the unsaid bit. Takeo currently has his AK-74u in his grip, the flamethrower active. Nikolai has his AK-47 in his drunken grip. "Never mess with drunk Russian holding an SMG" He tells me. Carly wields her Spectre, looking through the thermal scope from time to time. I have my grip on my AUG's masterkey, ready to unleash dragon rounds on the first thing within range. When we reach the bottom level, we see several zombies start to rise out of the water down to the east. My masterkey blasts two shotgun shells into some of the zombies while Carly shoots wt the ones farther back.

"For the Emperor!" Takeo cries as he blasts flames at some of the undead.

"Let us praise the great Japanese warrior," Nikolai called. He put his hands together again, mimicking Japanese prayer. "Ass-hole."

"You have no honor Russian pig." The Imperial retorts. I rush to his side and tell him to stop the flames for a moment. He seems to trust me, for he shuts off the flames for a second. Several zombies start to get closer, now over a dozen in front of him. I gather my inner flames, forcing what little energy I have to the surface.

"_Rajing Ixan._ NOW!" I cry out as my legs and entire body start to get weak. When Takeo blasts his flamethrower, white-silver flames roar out of the barrel. It takes only a few seconds before all the zombies have been burnt to ash. Takeo turns off the flamethrower, wide-eyed at what just happened. Carly finishes off the last few zombies, already used to my tricks and flames. Luna didn't call me her pyro-girl for nothing.

"You have much honor Silver-chan." Takeo bows to me. "You would be a great general in the Imperial Army, wielding the sorcery you have. You would be gifted with unbelievable honor, from even the Emperor." I bow back to him, still feeling the after effects of my weakened state of being.

"Thank you for the comment Takeo-san. But I will not join any army at all. You may disagree with what I have to say, but I value some things more than honor. Don't get me wrong, honor is important." Takeo waits patiently for me to continue. If he's offended by it, he doesn't show it. Or he's waiting for the full story before judging.

"Friendship, trust, loyalty, and the one thing any Lera values the most: freedom." Takeo cracks a small smile before eyeing the sword on my back. "One day, but not today." Suddenly I spot a small object streaking towards Takeo's head. I do the only thing I can do; shove him violently hard in the stomach and send him back. The Imperial throws up fish and vomit while the bullet blows a zombie's head in a mess of brains and blood. I look to where the bullet came from and see Carly sharply smack Nikolai on the head, dropping his sniper rifle.

"You saved my life. I owe you mine. My honor demands it." Takeo says as he hands me my AUG that I dropped. We don't have any time to exchange any more words before another horde of undead rush at us. Carly and Nikolai shove us down an ice slide, sending us all down into a pool of freezing water. We're forced to wade in it while we get to shore. My teeth are chattering as my body temperature quickly drops down. _Wish I would have saved some energy to warm me up. I hate being wet, and I absolutely HATE being cold. I would love nothing more than to curl up by a fire, dry my fur off, sipping some nice hot tea or even kettle-warmed water, miles away from anything relating to the CIA or military._

"If I had all I wanted, I wouldn't be a warrior now would I?" I say to myself, shaking the water from my fur and scarf before I pull out my guns.

* * *

><p><strong>* Luna's POV *<strong>

"Dempshey, I blame zis on zhou." Richtofen says as we all take a few steps backwards, going up the stairs with each movement.

"Well who's the kraut that helped create these" The American replies, shooting with his Galil.

"It vas an order from Hitler himself. Zhou really think I vould ignore an order from him?" He throws back, reloading his MP-40 with another stick-mag. At the top of the lighthouse, I fire a zipline bolt towards the top of the first half of the boat. When the line is secured, I load an explosive into the slide.

"Both of you shut up and get on this thing." I shout at the bickering pair. The German and American both scramble to get onto the line, sliding down to the boat. Patrick goes next, followed by Mason, then Sam. I drop a grenade at the top before I also leap onto the rope.

"This thing didn't pass safety inspection!" I cry out as I slide down to the others. The grenade explodes half-way on my journey down. Ballistics are gripped in my hands as I rip off a head from one zombie. Dempsey and Patrick both get to work on blasting lead into more meatsack zombags. Mason and Richtofen are up on the bridge, helping take out the ones on the shore line. Samantha is spotted as she decapitates one of the undead with her combat knife.

"Ze blood. So many bodies. So Wunderbar!" The insane doctor cries out as he scores a few headshots. After a few more corpses, we've finally earned a break in the wave, and the weather. I reload my Commando while everyone else takes time to manually refill some of the clips. That's when I have an important question: "Where's George?" I cry out.

"Down there!"" Tank points out a purple light at the side of the boat. I also see four other figures running away from the light.

* * *

><p>Yeah yeah, Silver helped temporarily power up Takeo's flamethrower. Well not much more flashy stuff is going to happen. Anyhow, I'm still working on Call of the Dead so if you have any ideas for it, PLEASE let me know via PM, e-mail, anonymous comment, etc.<p> 


	23. CH 23: Ze VR11

Okay so the first thing I have to say is; I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not posting on the weekend like I should have, I'm sorry for this being over a week (or 10 days) late**.** And I am surprised that I haven't gotten a single flamer. (OnceMoreFalling, yours doesn't count as a flamer.) Anyhow with the bets; no body wins so everyone gets a full refund on their equipment. Richtofen, stop crying that you didn't get your WonderWaffe. Sam put down the Vodka, you're not old enough to drink... I don't care that you've existed for over 30 years or so, you're still mentally a 6 ish year old and in the body of a 16 year old. Nikolai keep her away from that stuff. Tank give Patrick his M60 back.

Luna: *sigh* Fine! I'll just roll the clip.

* * *

><p><strong>* Silver's POV *<strong>

"Heh heh heh. Where's my camera crew?" A deep voice sounds not too far behind us.

"They probably ran away from you!" Carly cries out.

"That man scare me, like first wife. She look like Nikolai too much." The Russian says as he runs. I rush down the pathway with George hot on my… tail. (Bad pun Silver. So bad.) Everyone else is ahead of me, not that I'm complaining. All we've got to do is keep running and to not trip or fall or anything that involves us stopping for a fraction of a second. That is when Carly trips. My sword appears in my hands as I block George's lightpost. The strike sends me onto a knee as our weapons collide. For being an old man, he sure is strong: I'm gritting my teeth in effort just to match his assault on my blade. At first I believe we're an even match, and then I realize he's pushing me down and I can feel the electricity arcing off his lamp light.

"Silver-chan!" I hear Takeo cry out. A snowball flies from behind me and hits the director square in the face. Romero releases some pressure on his end, just enough for me to scramble away. As we all run, I notice Takeo with snow still sticking to his gloves. Neither of us speak a word as we catch up to the drunken Russian and Carly. We're all in the back of the ship, on the lowest level. Zombies start raising themselves from the water, already angry at us for some odd reason.

"Die now son of bitch!" Nikolai bellows as he kills a few. Carly shoots with her Spectre; scoring clean headshots as she goes.

"Behind us!" Takeo alerts us to our problem from the shoreline. We all risk a glance at the light house and see over two or three dozen undead lumbering towards us. Everyone reloads his or her gun as the meatbags get closer to us. I finish pulling back the lever of the FAMAS when we all hear: "INCOMING!"

* * *

><p><strong>* Luna's POV *<strong>

"INCOMING!" Patrick shouts as he shoots with his HK-21. We rushed to the back of the ship when we saw where Silver and her group were going.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Tank yells as his grenade launcher goes off. His grenade blows up a good half-dozen of the undead.

"Frag out!" Mason cries as he throws his own grenade. Richtofen and Samantha both shoot with their guns, taking care of the crawlers both boys left behind. I leap onto the balcony ledge and shoot with my Commando. My targets fall before my bullets as I rain fire from above. That's when a thunderclap sounds, signifying that the blizzard starts again. I jump from the surprise and fall down below. It's not the fall that worries me (the helicopter jumps prepped me for that) it's the **where** I fall that worries me: I slide down a wall and am surrounded by a bunch of zombies. I drop my Commando and draw my sword on my hip. My bowie knife finds its way into my left hand. I don't know what's going through my head, but I feel some sort of indescribable anger in me. A feral growl roars out of my mouth as all sense of logic and tactical plans vanish.

* * *

><p>*<strong> Richtofen's POV <strong>*

"Luna!" Samantha cries out as the kitty-girl falls into the zombie horde. "Somebody do something!"

"Working on it. Lets see how these freakbags like a 40 millimeter grenade in their midst." My American ally says as he stuffs another grenade into his launcher.

"Don't! That could blow her up as well!" Mason cries out. Tears are welling up in Sam's eyes as she scrambles to remove a monkey bomb from her belt. The zombie moans from below and the roars from the cat girl make her work at a frantic pace. This makes her snap off one of the wires from the TNT. Samantha cries as the toy breaks.

_She really cares about zat girl._ I let out a sigh. Samantha died because I wanted to kill Maxis, upon realizing his plans for the super soldier army. Sam was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I vill not let zat appen again." I say to myself, hearing ze voices tell me to help ze girl. My newest invention, the VR-11, finds it's way into my hands. The clawed tip spins incredibly fast as a green energy ball charges in it's metallic grasp. If aimed at a zombie, it will become human and run to the nearest pool of water in order to kill itself. What my allies do not know is what happens when it's fired at a human. _Ze girl may not even BE human enough for zis to vork. But var is not all strategy and guns. Luck und chance is involved._ I take in a deep breath and fire the weapon.

* * *

><p>*<strong> Luna's POV <strong>*

Some sort of energy hits me as I look at my enemies. Instantly I feel myself absorbing it, fueling my strength. A red tint fills my vision as my rage increases in intensity. With a final roar I charge into the mob. My blade flashes as I cut off a head of one zombie. The SOG Bowie slices at another ones chest, felling that gutbag. My arms whirl around as I take out more undead. Punch, Kick, slash, stab; becoming a savage whirlwind of fury. Every nick I score on my undead foes kills them without pause. This adrenaline feeling lasts a full minute, but that's enough for me wipe out many zombies. My head finally clears as both energy effects vanish.

"So much death, so quickly. Like Eastern Front all over again." Nikolai says.

"Thank – UGH!" I drop down on all fours as my body feels… I don't know; like I ate raw fish and feel as weak as a newborn kitten. My body dry heaves and hacks, trying to throw up or expel whatever's inside me. Nothing seems to be working when I slump to the ground. My hearing vanishes, muting the sounds of zombie moans. The last thing I realize is being lifted up by two furry arms.

* * *

><p><strong>* Silver's POV <strong>*

"We gotta move!" Nikolai shouts out as more undead start to pour out of different directions. I rush over to Luna and lift her up onto my back.

"Sticky out!" Patrick and Tank both throw semtex grenades at the zombies while Samantha primes a Gersch device. Everyone dives into the portal and we all appear outside the lighthouse.

"Balls check, wodka check, Russian check. Okie dokie. I'm good to go." Nikolai speaks.

"Zat must vork like en MTD. Wunderbar." Richtofen says with joy.

"Okay both of you: less talk, more moving into the lighthouse." Carly says with an annoyed tone.

(Inside the lighthouse)

"Barricade those windows, check all entries and exits. Keep an eye out for any gutbags. " I order. "Richtofen, what exactly did you fire at Luna?" The German doctor pulls out a strange gun. The device looks strange, with four claws at the tip of the gun.

"Ze VR-11. Mein greatest invention. It is ze most recent VunderVeapon I av created. It az two functions; ze main function is it turns a zombie back into a human. The minions go after ze human and ve make our escape. Ze other function is vhen shot at an ally. It acts as a temporary immunization to ze infection and creates an 'anti-zombie' shield, so any melee strikes on ze zombies vill render zem un-animated. Ze main power source is purified element 115." The doctor explains showing me the power cells.

"Is there anything different between us and you four? Besides the obvious anatomy and biology?" I ask as I examine the gun with interest.

"Vell, mein allies and myself av been exposed to ze 115 element. Ze element literally runs in our blood as a resistance to zis infection." He says in a quieter voice.

"None of us have been exposed to the element like you have. Well maybe Mason, but you'll have to ask him about that." I say before getting down to explaining my sister's unusual reaction to the VR-11. "Luna was in what's called 'feral rage'. All logic and rationalization is shut down and our animal instincts take over. Adrenaline increases as well as resistance to pain and injury. You saw the result of it. But I don't think both feral rage and the VR's effects are compatible – most likely opposing. Just… never mind, you couldn't have known. Do you have an immunization shot?" The doctor hands me a syringe and I inject the contents into the correct vein.

We're forced to wait a few minutes as the added 'vaccine' kicks into Luna's system. Soon she's up, awake and with a bump on her head for falling unconscious on me _**again**_.

"Hey Doctor. I think we found one of your toys." Patrick cries out from by the Dr Pepper machine.

* * *

><p>So what kind of toys do you guys think Richtofen has in Call of the Dead? Anyway, the creation train is running on fumes and I NEED IDEAS ON HOW TO FINISH THIS! I'VE GOT A FEW IDEAS FOR SHANGRI LA AND <strong>THE MOON<strong>, but I need to finish up Call of the Dead! I'll make you guys a deal: if you can give me some ideas, I'll give you guys a sneak peek at a few bits I have for Moon. Sound like fair trade yeah?

Send me ANY* ideas you think I can use. Otherwise, I'm not going to be able to update this story in a while.

Thanks to all that have reviewed and alerted me and Favorited me.

*By any ideas, those do not include getting rid of my so called 'mary-sues/gary-sues', stopping this story all together, nor telling me to go kill myself.


	24. CH 24: Packapunch

**Okay, school's started up so that means I won't be able to complete as lengthy chapters as I'd like. Thank you for those who have given me some ideas for the story. I will say that I'm _ALMOST_ writers-block free. Reason being is I haven't completed Shangri La easter egg yet so Paradise might come a little late. Anyhow, I'll take Shangri La ideas and MOON ideas (Just try not to spoil too much for me okay? Even though the Wiki has spoiled Richtofen's Grand Scheme for me.)**

**Luna: Lights... Camera...**

**George: Quiet on the set**

**Luna: *screams and runs away with the movie camera***

**Richtofen: ACTION!**

((I do not own Not ready to die by Avenged Sevenfold))**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>* Luna's POV *<strong>

"So what's this gun anyway Doctor?" Carly asks. The doctor holds a metallic blue & silver sniper rifle in his hands.

"Ze scavenger. Ze explosive power of two grenades, ze delay und stickyness of semtex crossbow und ze precision of a sniper rifle. Wunderbar isn't it? Full of joy!" He squeals like a kid as he describes what it can do. "Mason. Zhou take zis. Better you zen our drunken sniper." He points to Nikolai. "It doesn't ave much ammo. 3 shots to ze clip, you ave nine shots total." Mason takes the sniper rifle and expertly slings it over his shoulders.

"Now I suggest ve find a more defensible…" Zombie moans interrupt him as they suddenly enter the lighthouse from the bottom stairs. Samantha blasts a few shots with her ray guns in surprise. Silver wields her PM-63's and works on mowing down others that evade the deadly green beams. More undead come into the building, threatening to overwhelm us in their hunger for flesh. A large blast of wind suddenly blows all the zombies against the walls. Nine sets of eyes turn to see the Nazi medic with his Thundergun out.

"Ve ave to move!" He cries out. Takeo, Silver, Sam and Carly follow him upstairs while the rest of us rush back to the shore. Patrick, Tank and Nikolai all spray bullets at the zombies while I go in for a few knife kills. Taunts fly from us as we all score kill after kill.

"Wonder if that Kraut figured out how to stop his minions." Tank thinks aloud before chucking two semtex's behind us. The Marine Raider turns and throws a tomahawk forward, the throwing hatchet striking a zombie's head.

"Woo hoo! I think I split his brain in half!" He cries upon seeing the cadaver fall. I look to Nikolai and see him with a flaming Molotov. The Soviet chucks the burning bottle at more zombies that come towards him.

"That how we did it in Berlin." He says to no one in particular.

"This is how America does it!" Patrick yells as he throws his own flaming cocktail. Gunfire sounds from Mason's FAMAS, the former SOG op not really saying much as we cross over to the shore.

* * *

><p><strong>* Silver's POV *<strong>

"Grenade, going in!" Carly shouts, chucking a green egg down the stairs. I blow my entire masterkey clip into the zombies while we're pushed back up the stairs.

"Umm do not be avraid but… ze are everywhere!" Richtofen cries out while reloading his Thundergun.

"The Doctor is in trouble." Takeo announces as he fires his Commando at the undead near the German officer. Bullets score into the cadavers as Samantha fires with her Stoner.

**"Time to play vith my dollies."** She says demonically as she tosses a Martyoshka doll at the stairs. Takeo follows me up a few more steps as I chuck two frags at the undead. Five explosions sound as the bombs detonate. I come to a halt in my backwards walk as I come to the edge of the lighthouse. Everyone crowds around the sides and Carly accidently bumps me. I wobble and scream before I slip off; throwing my hands out. My arm feels partially yanked out of its socket as I grab onto the metal ledge. The other hand grips a tomahawk and wedges into the ice.

"Silver-chan!" I hear Takeo cry out. "Hang on, don't let go or look down."

"NO F*CKING SH*T!" I scream from fear as my feet kick at air and the occasional snowflake. My left arm spikes dig into the ice, but I feel my right hand slowly slipping from the metal ledge. Below me, I see several yellow eyes and moans from the zombies at the bottom of the lighthouse. Takeo grabs onto my right hand, the one on the ledge, and tries to pull me up. Alas I am weighed down with my gear. Then we both fall off the lighthouse. Takeo flips me in mid air so I'm going to land on top of the Imperial. Right when I register that I'm on top, both of us slam into the ground. Some sort of explosive wave bursts from where we land, destroying the zombies around us.

"What was that?" I cough as I get back on my feet.

"PHD Flopper. A drink that, when falling from a lethal height, converts all kinetic energy into an outwards explosion." Takeo explains. Three grenades fall from above as Richtofen and Carly blow up a few remaining zombies. I look above and see my three teammates zip-line down to the upper-half of the ship.

"Let's move!" I cry upon noticing several undead rushing towards us. We're about to run when we hear two beeping sounds from the horde. One green light sounds from a rod now potruding from a corpse. The crossbow bolt explodes along with a larger explosion from something else.

* * *

><p><strong>* Luna's POV *<strong>

"Kill confirmed!" "Tango down!" Both myself and Mason shout as our explosive weapons create a nice sounding 'BOOM'. That's when we see Richtofen, Sam and Carly. Carly finishes reloading her Spectre as she walks over to us. A gunshot sounds out as Nikolai shoots at a zombie.

"I think I may have hit something." The Russian says before sliding the sniper on his back. We're all up by the bridge of the boat, acting like lazy snipers (as Nikolai puts it).

"Ve ave to get back to ze lighthouse. I think I may ave found a vay to get out of here." Richtofen says as he scores more shots with his MP-40. Then he smacks himself in the head. "Oh Ja. Zat's right. Ze MDT security field is still activated. Luna, how good are zhou vith zat crossbow?"

"Haven't missed a single shot." I say with a grin. The doctor quickly explains that I need to destroy these half-dome things. Says they have a hole on top kinda like… some German thing because he wouldn't tell me. I nod at what I have to do and take care of the two near the ship. My aim doesn't fail me as the ones by the port and starboard are disabled. Mason and Tank both come with me while I rush over to the one in the back of the lighthouse. Our guns blaze through the corpses as we rush down the stairs and to the little hut in back. That one costs us two frags and one of my semtex's before it's taken care of.

"Die gutbags Die!" Tank shouts at the undead, firing off with his Galil. "I SAID DROP DEAD GOD DAMNIT!... Son of a –" Tank's Galil runs out of ammo, forcing the marine raider to switch to his M16. Mason keeps on getting headshot after headshot with his MAC-11. Soon he also yells that he's out for his SMG. I fire off with my Commando as I spot more zombies in the water.

"You Can't Break Me, crushed the fears of yesterday… You Can't Save Me, barriers our trust will fade. I'VE Stood in the dark, been waiting all this time! While we damn the dead, I'm trying to survi-ive. I'm not ready to DIE!" I suddenly start singing as I score kill after kill after bloody kill. I can feel that Tank and Mason are looking at me like I'm crazy; the only answer I'd give them would be 'a little bit'. That's when the lighthouse's spotlight shines down into the water. Bubbles surface along with what appears to be a big blue slot-machine. Mason looks at the machine with a raised eyebrow, but Tank and I are practically ready to worship the thing.

"Mason! Cover us!" We cry as we both rush to the slot machine. Tank's Galil is inserted along with my Commando before three slots start spinning.

"Punch our fists into the air and raise a rebel yell! There's lots of zombez out there, we need to send to hell!" Tank and I sing while we crack our knuckles, waiting impatiently while the machine does what it has to do. My Raider ally then swings his M16 into full auto and starts shooting at other zombies.

"I'm getting surrounded! I need back up!" Mason cries out while he shoots with his FAMAS. We'd go help him if we didn't have our own problems to deal with.

"Die you sonuva bitch!" I cry as I slam a fist into one who thought it was a good idea to grab onto my arm. A knife pops into my head and slits the things throat. The knife gets replaced by my crossbow and I shoot a few bolts into the meatsacks about to swarm Mason. A heavenly 'ding' sounds as a tray pops out of the Pack-a-Punch.

"Oh yeah! Bring it mother fuckers!" Tank shouts as he draws his Lamentation.

"I'm gonna tear them to shreds!" I announce with the Predator in my hands. Our 'pew pew' guns blast at those that are going after Alex, the 115 infused bullets tearing the bodies in half. Mason takes one look at the carnage we caused with one clip and says: "Give me some of that action." The SOG operative puts his two guns into the PaP. He comes out with the MACV-50G (upgraded MAC-11. What do ya think of the name?) and the G16-GL35 (Upgraded FAMAS). That's when the machine vanishes and we're forced to run elsewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>* Silver's POV *<strong>

"I hope Nik likes this." I say as I put a hand to the sickle I discovered in one of the crates. Takeo and I are currently rushing through one of the tunnels up to the shoreline. We leap as far as we can to get away from the freezing water. When we look around, our guns immediately shoot at the zombies surrounding a group of 5. Takeo chucks three frag grenades while I swing a bladed tomahawk at my target. The frags explode and the hatchet appears to go half-way through one ass-maggot. My FAMAS shoots out at the other zombags while Takeo's Commando helps with the ones father back.

"Thanks you guys. We would've died without you." Carly says as she puts the last shell into her shotgun.

"The strength of the pack is greater than that of a loner." I reply as I reload the assault rifle. Lightning suddenly strikes the water near us and the Pack-a-Punch machine spawns to the surface.

"Mine!" Richtofen nearly screams as he puts his MP-40 into the machine and sends it spinning. When his gun comes out (The Afterburner) I place in my AUG with Takeo's AK-74u, Patrick's M60, Nikolai's Ak-47 and Carly's Spectre.

"Hey Nikolai, here's something for you." I hand him the sickle by the handle.

"This one happy Russian. Now I have hammer and sickle." Nikolai replies. "I used to be carpenter." As the PaP dings I get the AUG-5OM3, Takep gets the AK-74fu2, Nikolai gets the Red Mist, Carly the Phantom and Patrick the IM 60OD (I am good, get it?)

"Hey where's Richtofen?" Samantha asks as she receives her "Hangover". I look around and we all see that the Nazi isn't with us anymore. Looking down at his tracks, I can tell that he's rushed up to the lighthouse; in some sort of hurry based on the amounts of snow he kicked up. We'll have to follow him in order to know what he's so eager for.

* * *

><p>Okay everybody, now that the chapter's done I promised you that if I got a review with an idea in it, I'd give you some ideas I have for MOON. Here's a few I've got:<p>

**MOON IDEAS**

(When stating they're going to the moon)

Luna: So where to now doctor?

Richtofen: Vay up zere. *points to sky*

Sam: You mean ze clouds?

Richtofen: Nien! Not ze clouds Samantha. Ze moon.

Patrick: So we're going to the moon then. Awesome.

Silver: I have an objection to that. CATS DON'T FLY!

(LATER)

Silver: How the f*ck did I end up getting talked into this.

...

...

(With the PES suits)

Patrick: Hey I found one like an Ironman suit. AWE-SOME! (It's a normal PES suit with the IronMan helmet and flexibility. That's it. NO IRONMAN WEAPONRY!)

Tank: What's this 'IronMan' suit?

Patrick: Take the firepower of several death machines and a nuclear bomb, now pack it all into one suit that can resist an army of tank shells, now give it the ability to fly, and to top it all off give it lasers shooting out of it's palms.

Richtofen: Sounds Vunderbar! And deadly.

Tank: I guess I gotta agree with you kid, that does sound kinda kick ass.

...

(MORE WITH THE PES SUITS)

Silver: I would LOVE to know who's pulling the strings of fate. *notices two female suits with black stripes*

Luna: Why?

Silver: Why do these two have cat ears on the helmets? And clawed fingertips?

...

(Customizing the PES suits)

Tank: * Marine Raiders logo onto the shoulders and chest*

Nikolai: * hammer and sickle *

Takeo: *rising sun*

Richtofen: *Nazi swastika*

Mason: *MACV SOG skull*

Samantha: *Teddy bear head with the atomic logo behind it*

Luna: *Green crescent moon*

Silver: *Single light-blue flame*

Patrick: * Death machine logo *

Carly: *twin crossing blades under a black star*

That way they will be able to recognize one another.

* * *

><p>Aaaaand that's all I have for sneak peeks at MOON. (Seriously, that's all I have planned out for MOON) Review and put me on alert, also give me some scenes for MOON while you're at it. If they seem good enough, I'll put them in.<p>

Luna: Bye now.


	25. Ch 25: Killing George and Numb3rs

**Okay now I'd like to say that currently I'm in school now so the chapters might come in slower now. Sorry everyone. I'd just like to take the time to reply to some reviews.**

**"Sorry" (and everyone who keep telling me that the Longpaws are furries): I have this pet peeve of "Furries". I immediatly think of people who dress up in the suits, the yiff/M stuff (whatever it's called I don't want to know. It creeps me out.). That's not even close to the image I have of the Longpaws. So that's why I call them anthros and catfolk. **

**"Sorry" (and everyone who reviewed the Mary-sues): They're now without powers. That's right; no more fireballs or lightning from the hands or ungodly feats. The exception being if the plot needs it to make ends meet.  
><strong>**Although if you think MY character's are Mary sue's, what about the characters from games like Final Fantasy? Are THEY Mary sues and Gary sues? **

**To "HHHHHH": The cat-claws and ears would be a twist to have the characters thinking that somebody's watching them. Like they've got a guardian angel or something.  
>It's also just to provide a bit of humor to it. If you don't want that stuff, then give me ideas on what TO put in MOON and Shangri-La.<strong>

**I'm also working on a story for English, and InFamous X Longpaw story. (Don't worry, the Longpaws are human and they have powers about as strong as Coles) so that story's been taking up some time too.**

* * *

><p>"… Good good, now I need zhou to do a few more things." Richtofen says to Luna, Mason and Tank as my group reaches the Doctor. "I need to vork on zis teleporter, ze time circles are damaged. In ze meantime I need a long stiff golden rod vith fingers on ze end."<p>

"I think I remember vun up by ze ship controls." Samantha speaks up.

"Good zhou take Luna, Dempshey, ze Russian und… Mason. Ja. Find ze rod vile I fix ze teleporter." The German says, grabbing a wrench and slides underneath the teleporter. Samantha nods and leads her group back down to the ship's deck.

* * *

><p><strong>* Luna's POV *<strong>

"Frag out!" I cry as I chuck a grenade at the zombies. "Second one, going in!" A second green ball gets thrown by the first as we fight our way across the ship. Nikolai chucks a flaming Molotov while he shoots with his AK gun.

"For Mother RUSSIA!" He cries out as he clashes his hammer and sickle together, before sweeping his arms around to strike at two zombies. I have to give the Russian credit; he manages to crush one skull and slice the neck of another with that one motion. Mason shoots with his MACV-50G (or the M-SOG as he shortens it out to be), the purple gunfire scoring holes into the cadavers. Samantha's HangOver devastates other zombies when she aims at them. Tank shoots with his Lamentation, taunting the zombies with every kill.

"Now serving number one-fifteen." He cries as a row of heads suddenly vanish from the shoulders. My Predator spews out bullets into the undead assaulting us from the shoreline.

"Grenade!" Nikolai suddenly cries out, tossing a green egg. He stumbles backward as his explosion creates a few crawlers.

"Who are you, foocking Rasputin? Shtay dead dis time!" He bellows out. I slice my ballistic knives into the crawlers, ripping the heads off in one motion. Samantha motions for everyone else to follow her up some more stairs.

"Hostile down!" Alex cries out, re-cocking the Scavanger. I grab his arm and rush him up the stairway. Both of us notice a music playing cymbal monkey soaring over our heads. Mason raises an eyebrow at the toy and leaves a charge of C4 a little farther up, ready to detonate when the music stops.

**"Goodbye zombies."** Sam says in her demon-voice. Mr Monkey explodes as soon as he stops playing, taking a few zombies with him. Half-a-second later, Mason detonates the C4. My head turns to Samantha and I notice the girl turn the ships wheel a few times before pulling at two levers next to it.

"Back to ze lighthouse." The girl speaks as a foghorn sounds out. Maxis clutches a strange golden rod in one hand while she primes another Gersch Device. As soon as the portal stabilizes, all of us jump through.

* * *

><p>"Here zhou go Uncle Edvard." Samantha says in her six-year-old voice, grinning when fear flashes in Richtofen's eyes.<p>

"Thank you. Now I need vun more piece." Richtofen says as he pockets the golden rod. Then he notices all of us looking at him with curious looks.

"Ah ah I mean… Now ve must figure out how to stop ze zombies. I do not like leaving mein lab a mess. Zis iz no exception. Ja, vun more puzzle to solve before ve go." He stammers.

"Maybe it's that director." Carly suggests. "I've noticed how the zombies seem to get stronger whenever they get near him. He could be what's summoning them… or… you get what I mean." Richtofen looks at her like she's crazy but then nods at the logic.

"Zat does seem like ze right idea. Ja. Everyone Pack-a-Punch zhour guns. Ve have a film to wrap up. Or vhatever ze actors say."

**"Maybe we should do lunch sometime."** I kid you not; all us girls and Richtofen screamed like they were in a horror-flick.

* * *

><p>"Now let's go get that bastard." Nikolai says as he takes another swig of vodka. It's a pretty good plan: Mason and the Scavanger up at the lighthouse with Patrick guarding him, both shooting at George from a distance. I pepper him with bolts alongside Nikolai's sniper from the ship's cabin. Tank, Takeo and Carly fire from the ship's side while Richtofen, Sam and Silver shoot from the ice caves. Mason and Edward gave me the detonators for the C4 and firebombs, the explosives placed around two boxes of explosive material. The detonation is the signal to either fall back if it gets bad, OR as a last resort to destroying George.<p>

**"Where's my camera crew?"** George bellows as he walks down the shoreline. That's when Tank's Skullcrusher makes the first shot.

**"GRAAAAHHHH!"**

"NOW!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I launch the first bolt. Tank, Takeo and Carly launch bullets from the starboard side while Richtofen, Sam and Silver leap our from snow pits, guns a blazing. The air is filled with the sound of gunfire and of George's screams of rage. Everyone hammers him with everything we have. Explosions and green flashes come from the lighthouse as Mason and Patrick do their duty. My crossbow rhythm pauses as I chuck all my grenades at George. He roars again, but can't seem to decide which way to go: If he goes over to the ship, he'll get pelted by Scavanger shots and Hangover bullets. If he goes over to the ice caves, he'll get thunk'd by grenades from Tank and bolts from me. He's stuck between a rock and a hard place. Once I'm down to my last few bolts I immediately switch to my Predator. By this time, George's lightest is blinking orange and red.

"Time to adjust the lighting." I say as I thumb down the detonator. A quick series of beeps sound before the explosives detonate. C4 explodes, the firebombs blow up, the crates burst out in fireballs; all bursting around George. The director gives one final roar before falling to the ground, dead like the rest of them. We all gather around the large body, wondering what to do now.

"Ve vill ave to figure out vhere to go." Richtofen breaks the silence. All of us turn our gaze towards the Voyager.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"… swear this is like the Rusalka all over again… … Reznov, you're not real…" Mason mumbles as we head deeper into the ship's hull. Tank helps me pry open another door, revealing yet another empty room.<p>

"Maxis should ave left somezing here. But vhich room?" Richtofen grumbles while keeping his grip on The Afterburner. Mason and Samantha work on opening another empty room across from us. It's frustrating and slow, but at least we don't have any zombies to worry about. I'm thankful for that. After a few more failures and some curses we finally discover a locked room labeled 'office'. A single shot grants us entry to the room. A computer sits on a desk; papers and diagrams scattered on its surface. Several other desks are among the corners of the room, some having blueprints to gadgets and others having partially-completed devices, one of them looking like two odd pistols. Mason looks at the files in the cabinets, Sam and Richtofen work on the diagrams (them able to read German with the documents written in German) while Tank and I look through the desks. One of my searches finds me an audio cassette with tapes in it. Tank also finds another set of audio tapes. Both of us shrug, wondering what could happen with a bunch of dialogue, and press play. Richtofen's voice sounds out:

((NOTE: THIS IS JUST THE CALL OF THE DEAD RADIO QUOTES. THE STORY WILL CONTINUE AFTER THE MESSAGES. FEEL FREE TO READ THEM IF YOU WISH.))

"_Log entry 1471  
>Date: September 2nd 1945<br>Dear diary.  
>Another day, another fail (static). This time subject N3WB just slightly improved. The Russian subject still smells like urine. even after<em>_he was given a bath and deloused TWICE. I think I might have killed the specimen from Mexico. His spleen is on the floor and he's not moving anymore. I can verify with certainty that the barrier is not located in the spleen. Dr. Ma (static) must continue no matter the cost. I wonder what he might think__of the experiments on the little girl. ahahaAHAHAHA. (Monkey screech is heard.) NEIN! Drop that! That's my Spleen! MINE!_"

(NEXT MESSAGE)

"_Log Entry 1472  
>Date: September 10th 1945.<br>Deeeear Diary.  
>Today was<em>_a good day. The swelling has subsided, the ice helps. They made leberwurst for lunch. It was (static) I still have not had any luck reprogramming any of the live specimens. Dr. Ma (static) says the key to unlocking the human mind will be more easily discovered of someone who isn't dead yet. I am not convinced. The army is stored until I can fix this, this trust barrier. Oh. Apparently someone in security__found a spy today, they are delivering him from (static), to replace the one that I broke (chuckle)._"

(NEXT MESSAGE)

_"Log Entry 1473_

_Date: September 17th 1945._

_Deeear Diary._

_Today-" _

*Richtofen is interrupted by an angry sounding voice*

_"Get your hands off me you damn dirty Nazi.."_ Tanks' voice sounds out

_Richtofen: "(Quietly) Uh-oh! Zis doesn't look good..." _

Tank:_"Yeah, that's right, You want some of this? I'm taking you home in bags, freak!" _

_*The sounds of scuffling are heard, a few groans of pain from Tank and possibly Richtofen, but the static makes it herd to confirm Richtofen.*_

_"Nein! I don't think so, American!" _

_*Something hits Tank twice, based on the noise of pain he makes*_

_"Okay, now I'm mad!" _

_"I suppose this must be the replacement then. (Fiendishly) Time to get to work!" _

_"I can still hear you!" _

_"HIT HIM AGAIN WITH THE STICK!" _

(NEXT MESSAGE)

"_Log 1474.  
>Date: September 20, 1945.<em>

_Deeear Diary.__  
>It would seem that the OSS realized that we have captured one of their spies. They tried to send a rescue team to Verrückt that was aw (static). The first batch of test subjects. I suspect that there are others more in the Organization. Dr. Harvey Yena and Dr. Peter McCain to be precise. Dr Ma (static) doesn't any Americans in Group 935, no matter how much genius they have. Stupid Americans with their apple pies and baseball and children, but I digress. (static) The new American test subject is interesting and muscley. His intellect seems low, but his will is strong. Like the others, he doesn't seem to know who he is anymore. Unlike the others he keeps breaking the restraints and yelling at me. (static) Test subject N3WB is still staring at the floor, muttering what sounds like some kind of proverb over and over again. I think his mind may have been destroyed by the process. Oh well. The Russian subject has recently begun responding to stimuli, but only after injecting him with a new serum made primarily from vodka. Perhaps this is a breakthrough in the-(static).<em>"

(NEXT MESSAGE)

"_Log entry 1475  
>Date: October 1st, 1945<br>Deeeeeaar diary,  
>As for the control group tests. they have been put on hold. Recently I discovered that Doc (static) has not been mass producing the DG-2 as he swore he would. If he won't move those plans forward, then I won't continue following his dream of an undead army! He doesn't deserve his perch of<em>_power! He doesn't know what to do with it, but I know just what to do with him... and I'll take care of that little brat when I get the chance too..._"

((END RADIO MESSAGES))

At the end of the radio messages everyone just blinks for a few seconds, trying to absorb the information. Three people, however, absorbed it faster than others. Tank suddenly has Richtofen against a wall with a knife to the Doctor's throat.

"I can't BELIEVE you Edward! You whipped my memory and then you had the three of us try to protect you in the swamp!" Tank punches him in the face. "Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't plunge this knife into your skinny little neck right now?" As Richtofen's eyes dart around, possibly trying to think of something, Tank slams his head into the metal wall again. "ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"

"Maxis…" Richtofen gasps as he takes in a few breaths. "You need me… to stop him."

"We got Samantha. As far as I'm concerned she's better than you." Tank growls. I'm currently holding onto the girl, who has her knife in hand and is trying to squirm out of my grip in order to get to Richtofen.

"What about the others? Williams? Miller? I remember now! They were with me in Verruckt! What about Peter?" Tank shouts to Edward. Richtofen looks down before meeting Tanks angry eyes.

"Ze are dead. Ze zombies got zem. Ve could only save you Tank. Es tut mir leid (I'm sorry)"

"Sergeant Dempsey." We all turn to Mason, who's been watching us all. "I know what it's like to lose a comrade. I know what it's like to want revenge. But sometimes you need to put the mission and allies above revenge. Dragovich, Kravchenko, Steiner. When I was with SOG I went AWOL in order to get rid of those three men. Turns out, I _almost_ compromised an operation by killing Steiner when he was needed the most. Don't kill him."

"You wouldn't know what I'm dealing with. My Memories Are ERASED! I CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING BEFORE THIS WHOLE ZOMBIE SCREWUP! I don't remember if I have a family, or friends, or even a wife and kids. Do YOU know what it's like?" Tank growls at Alex, but lessens his grip on the Doctor's throat.

"No, but at least all the memories you have are real. I was completely brainwashed and I can't remember much from one mission to another. I was so messed up that I thought my comrade was still with me for five whole years. It was only during an interrogation that my brainwashing was broken and my comrade was never with me. I still see those god damn red numbers from time to time, as well as see and hear Reznov." Tank looks to Alex, then to Richtofen. He lets out a frustrated sigh and releases the German.

Now that _that's_ done and over with, I move to the computer screen and get rid of the 935 logo. Only a single sound file is up on the computer.

"To those of you who have survived ze outbreak." Maxis's voice sounds out. "I congradulate you und any companions you have in stopping zis. I vill tell zhou zat I'm not done yet. My grand scheme is still in motion despite ze minor setbacks zhou ave caused mein. Annihilation: _12_15_3_1_20_9_15_14_ _19_8_1_14_7_18_9_ _12_1_, _3_21_2_1_. _14_5_23_ _5_24_16_5_18_9_13_5_14_20_19_, _15_14_5_ _15_14_5_ _6_9_22_5_ _13_5_20_5_15_18_9_20_5_ _8_9_4_4_5_14_ _9_14_ _20_5_13_16_12_5_."

Samantha gasps and clutches her head, Mason doing the same as both of them repeat the numbers once.

"What's going on?" I ask Richtofen.

"A back up plan, in case Maxis would betray me. Ze girl has the ability to translate ze numbers. I used a Soviet encryption known as a 'one-time pad'. I do not know why Mason is acting like that as well." Richtofen says.

"I was brainwashed by Soviets, to be an agent to translate the number sequence for Dragovich." Mason admits, still struggling with a few memories. "Reznov, you're not real. You died Reznov. Stay out of my head." Then Mason lets go of his head and sighs. "Damn Vorkuta" We all hear a steady beeping sound, a timer in the computer screen reading: "3:00… 2:59… 2:58…"

"It's gonna blow. Move! Move! Move!" Mason yells as soon as he spots the timer. Nobody needs to be told again as we all race out the door. Red alarms blare as we ascend flights of stairs and burst out to the deck.

* * *

><p>Yes the numbers actually do mean something. I put in the "_" because FF doesn't like double spaces.<p>

Any ideas are welcome. And "Sorry" your review wasn't a flamer, I've had one with more swears in it than words. You just said what about a third of the reviews said... and you said that it wasn't ment to be a flamer.


	26. CH 26: 'Paradise'

**Okay, Chapter 26. Now we go to Paradise.**

**Patrick: You mean the lost pet store?  
>Me: NO! NOT the lost pet store! (Wolf's Rain abridged joke. I had to put it in here)<br>I would like to thank those of you who have posted reviews and nice comments; rarelight, chasezx3, spartan 217-T05, Zombiegirl777, Fowlmaniac, Cynder fan, Foresteye7, Emo Rawr, Silverwinds1313, Shadowzimtak137, SpartanHunterKiller, and JudeMaxwell. Thanks everyone and I'm sorry for the short chapter here. I will say that there's going to be rapid POV switching.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>* Silver's POV *<strong>

I'm the first one to spot Alex running out of the ship. Everyone seems to be rushing out of the ship like it's going to blow up. In fact, that's what Mason's yelling at us. They all rush to the shore and towards us like madmen. Suddenly parts of the ship explode as a result of the explosives in the hull. We all go over to see that they're alright.

"This Maxis guy is already at the next place." Mason says as he catches his breath. "Let's head back through the teleporter." He then explains sheepishly that the Hind blew up with the ship along the way to the lighthouse. Richtofen types in the area code and switches a few wires around.

"Zere. Now it vill shut down vunce ve use it. No sense in anyvun else activating it accidently." He says as he activates the machine. "TELEPORTER: A. ACTIVATED" Little did we know that a group of four came to Siberia intent on making a WWII movie.

"They said to come here to make this 'Call of the Dead'. You sure you have the right place Danny?" A girl asks.

"Of course I'm sure Sarah."

* * *

><p>"Alright we've got another chopper to the Himalayas, a map of the supposed area, and our gear. Let's go." Mason says as he holds the keys to another Hind.<p>

"Let's hope we don't lose this one." Tank mumbles to himself. We all get into the Hind and take off towards the Himalayas. On the way, Richtofen fills us in on what we might expect in Shangri-La.

"…a German mine holding a large supply of element 115. Technically it vas a group 935 mine but zats beside ze point. Zere av been rumors about a secret inside ze temple but nobody's found anything." Richtofen explains while he tinkers around with Sam's twin Ray guns along with two Winter's howl's he found disassembled in the armory. It's kind of amazing how he can work on them while talking and while inside the helicopter. Then the Doctor puts them in a case, presumably to work on later. Mason announces our arrival at 'Isle Der Effen Untoten' or 'Paradise' as how Richtofen mislabeled it. Mason flips a few switches when we land the Hind near the temple.

"Zis is vhere ve are to be; now vhere is Maxiz?" Richtofen mumbles while gripping his Spectre. Everyone notices a few gadgets without power.

"What would we do if power was already on?" Nikolai asks and then mock-realizes what he said. "I know, I know. Never going to happen." Suddenly Silver, Carly, Mason, Nikolai and Takeo vanish in a blue flash of light.

"Where'd they go?" I ask, looking around. No one could answer that question, not even Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>* Silver's POV *<strong>

"Oh, where the fuck are we?" Nikolai slurs. I shake my own head to clear myself up. We apparently are in the same place as before, only it's not the same place.

"We're not in Kansas anymore." Mason comments as he draws his FAMAS. Carly and Takeo draw their guns as we all hear zombies lumbering towards us. My AUG appears in my hands as I look around for something to shoot at.

* * *

><p><strong>* Luna's POV*<strong>

"In the jungle… the mighty jungle… the tiger-girl sleeps…" "So help me Patrick if you finish that I'm going to hurt you." I interrupt his song with a glare, drawing my ballistics upon spotting a zombie. One head gets sliced off while another cadaver's neck is filled with ballistic knife.

"It's kick ass time. Let's do it!" Tank shouts out while shooting with his M16. Quickly Richtofen realizes how cramped this area is and moves a stone block from the western area and calls me over. I 'yip' in surprise as spikes shoot up from below, almost hitting my…

"I got valuables down there!" Tank cries out in surprise, cupping his crotch protectively. We're now in some sort of quicksand room and Tank bumps me onto a rock slab. Two wooden walls slam down on the left & right and another slab is raised. When we step on that, the same thing happens to our left & right.

"I'll bet poor Nikolai would get lost in here." Tank grins to me. I laugh; he probably would.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm sorry, again for the short chapter. Just that school's been taking up some of my time. (Esp with my InFamous X Longpaw story). I now need a bunch of ideas for MOON and I guess that's it. And motivation, lots of motivation.<strong>


	27. CH 27: The Island of Time

**Okay now, I've got most of Shangri La typed up and I've also got parts of MOON already started. And 'awesomehead101' could you send me a PM with your FF account? I tried to contact you and I didn't get a response. Anyhow, I've got another story that's being typed up, a Naruto X Longpaw story (The Longpaws of Konoha). I think I've got a poll up, but I don't know if you all can see it or not. Now onward with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CoD or any of the songs in here. That includes the Pack-a-Punch jingle, Nikolai singing the troyka, and anything else that I don't own.  
><strong>

((A/N: I am sorry if I have insulted my readers at some point. I'd like to say that if I do, it is unintentional and I'd like to apologize.))

*** Silver's POV ***

"Left, right, left, right, right, left, ooh. I have trouble walking in straight line." Nikolai says as we rush left and right due to this maze of walls. Carly, Mason and Takeo follow us swiftly through the maze; guns shooting at any undead that surprise us. When we exit the maze we cross a bridge overlooking a waterfall and a pool. My AUG scores a few headshots as we all rush down a tunnel. The sound of roaring water echoes loudly in the tunnel, nearly drowning out the zombie howls.

"BANZAI!" Takeo cries out as he stabs a zombie with his FN-FAL bayonet.

"Let us all praise the great Japanese warrior!" Nikolai bellows before muttering out "Asshole." If the Imperial heard the Russians comment, he certainly didn't show it as we pass through the waterfall. _I hate being wet. I really REALLY do._ I mentally grumble as my fur gets soaked in cold liquid.

"Tango Down!" Mason yells out as a few zombies fall before him. Carly scores a few kills with her MP5K while I go John Wayne on the undead with my PM-63's. More undead arrive not only through the tunnels, but also from in the pool itself. I'm still a little miserable that we've got to wade in the cold water.

* * *

><p><strong>* Luna's POV *<strong>

"Time to die Zom-bags!" Tank cries out as he scores kills with his M16 on full-auto. Patrick fires off the HK-21 while Sam and I use our Stoners.

"Nien! No treat for zhou" Sam cries as she takes out another zombie. Richtofen howls with joy as his melon-shot blows up in a bloody mess. My Stoner clip runs dry suddenly, forcing me to flip the magazine around to continue my assault.

"Ooh Rah! Crackshot certificate achieved! Where's my metal?" Tank jokes while switching to his Kiparus. "Look every vun, Dempshey gots ta headshot. Vhere's ze camura?" Richtofen comments while reloading his own gun. Despite our weaponry and tactics, the undead still came close to defeating one of us.

"Follow mein. Ve've got ta move." Samantha cries as she opens up a not-so-wet area. Everyone rushes as fast as the water will allow in order to get some advantage over the damned cadavers.

* * *

><p><strong>* Silver's POV *<strong>

"Now he's headless!" Nikolai cries out as his enemy's head explodes.

"Congratulations Nikki." Takeo comments aloud upon witnessing the headshot. "Maybe you could do it again."

"You know want Takeo, fuck you." The Soviet replies as we enter a much larger cave, one with wooden water wheels. That's when this ear-splitting shriek fills the air as a miniature whirlwind takes form in front of us. A grayish zombie appears before us, thin and skinny with his forehead wrapped in some cloth. He rushes at us with surprising speed and roars loudly. The creature's roar is so forceful that our vision blurs and makes us lose our bearings.

"Shut the hell up! You remind me of third wife!" Nikolai roars back even louder, his FAMAS cutting the neck off almost like his beloved Ppsh. "So much fucking yelling." The Soviet mumbles before swigging some more vodka. Mason and I move to the back of the cave where we find two power levers. Once they're flipped water starts to turn the wheels and power up the temple.

* * *

><p><strong>* Luna's POV *<strong>

"You're not gonna find anything there!" I cry out as one gutbag tries to grab my chest. A ballistic knife is buried in its throat as I toss the body aside, feeling really crept out. That's when Tank grabs my arm and leads me to some sort of geyser. Water suddenly shoots out from underneath and propels us back to the front of the temple.

"Water went in two places I NEVER wanted it to go." I grumble while placing a fresh mag in my Stoner.

"Two places?" Tank asks, then it dawns on him. "Oh your ass and you're …"

"Ap ba ba ba bap na na naaa! Not in front of Sam." I point to the 16 year old/ 6 year old girl who looks at us confused. Richtofen saves us by calling us over to these skull buttons, saying that we press them on three.

"eins zwei drei jetzt!" (One, two three NOW!) We all press a button and suddenly it turns to night.

* * *

><p><strong>* Silver's POV *<strong>

"What the fuck jush happen?" Nikolai slurs. "Did someone turn off sun ughan?"

"In the sky Russian. There is an eclipse." Takeo points upward. Sure enough, there's an eclipse in the sky. We all move west and hear two voices.

"Hey… can you help us… we're trapped in this room and there's lava rising."

"Don't worry comrade. Russian bear will help." Nikolai cries out, thumping his fist on his chest. He pounds his fists on a few spots on the wall, unknowingly hitting a button. Mason and I both spot several silver plates that rise from the ground. I step on one and Mason moves Carly and Takeo over to the next two. When Alex steps onto the final plate, the explorer exclaims that the lava has drained. He gives his name as Brock and that he was exploring the secrets of the temple when he was attacked by zombies. Brock was about to tell us more, but we have to run from our own undead assailants. None of us notice a crystal appear on one of the rocks above.

* * *

><p><strong>* Luna's POV *<strong>

"Okay that was weird." Tank comments as we move back to the temple front. The marine then begins shooting at a walking corpse with his M16. I agree with the American; this place is definitely weird.

"Follow ze Doctor! I know vhat ve must do!" Richtofen says as he runs back to the sand maze.

"Die my pretties, die!" The Doctor howls with joy as his minions fall before his power. "Zhou vill NOT TOUCH ZE DOCTOR!" The German Bundeswehr leads us through the sand-trap-maze and stops us at a water slide.

"Three uv us vill af to go down, but DO NOT move off ze landing pad. I vill follow zhou shortly." He explains before sending Patrick and Sam down the slide. Next he sends me and the Marine Raider down the water slide.

"Woo hoo! I would've PAID for this!" Tank exclaims while we slip down. As Richtofen slides down we're suddenly transported to the present.

"Hmm? Vhat is zis? Could it be…)" Richtofen mumbles as he finds a strange device in a large crate. "It is…" Then he laughs like he's crazy-er than normal.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'll leave you guys at a cliffhanger for now. I've got a poll up and I've got only ONE vote. Let me ask you though; WHY do I need to re-write the ENTIRE arc? By 'Entire' I mean chapters 1 to the ending, rewritting the ENTIRE thing. Not just sections of the story (ex a few plot errors here, a few mishaps there,) I mean "Rewritting the entire plot line from page one".<strong>

**But you guys didn't know that, so NOW YOU KNOW! Also please be sure to check out "The Longpaws of Konoha" while your on FF.**


	28. CH 28: Time will Tell

**Okay everyone, Chapter 28 is now up and running. I would like to say to that Shangri La will be coming to a close soon and Moon will be arriving. (eventually) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read the story so far. And I know that it's several chapters late, but here's the weapon's layout for everyone (If I mentioned a different weapon elsewhere, then please tell me so I can fix it)**

**(AN: These are just so you guys know what the guys have. If you want to skip reading this, it will not affect the story.):**

Luna:  
>Balistics<br>Stoner - Double & Extended Mags w/ Tiger Camo  
>Grenades: 3 Frag, 3 Semtex<p>

Silver:  
>Dual PM-63 - ext mag<br>AUG - Reflex Scope & Masterkey, normal shells  
>Grenades: 3 frag, 2 tomahawk<p>

Carly:  
>MP5K - ext mag &amp; red dot<br>WonderWaffe  
>Grenades: 3 frag, 2 low-light flares<p>

Patrick:  
>HK-21 - Drum Mag &amp; ACOG<br>Skorpion - ext mag, grip & Bandolier  
>Grenades: 3 frag<p>

Sam:  
>Stoner - double &amp; ext mags<br>Commando - Flamethrower & grip  
>Grenades: 4 monkey bombs, 4 dolls, 3 Gersch Devices<p>

A Mason:  
>MAC-11 - red dot &amp; ext<br>FAMAS - reflex & double mag  
>Scavanger - 6 shots left<br>Grenades: 3 frag, 2 semtex

Tank:  
>M16 - selective fire &amp; Grenade Launcher<br>Kiparus - ext mag & red dot  
>Grenades: 3 frag<p>

Nikolai:  
>FAMAS - Round Drum (improved extended mags in my opinion)<br>AK-47 - red dot & grip  
>Grenades: 3 Molotov's<p>

Takeo:  
>FN-FAL - Bayonet &amp; ACOG<br>AK-74u - double mag & reflex  
>Grenades: 3 N47 Stickies<p>

Richtofen:  
>31-79 JGB215 (AKA Baby-maker v115)<br>Spectre - extended mag & Bandoleer  
>Grenades: 3 Frag<p>

**Okay you can stop skipping now.**

* * *

><p><strong>* Silver's POV *<strong>

"Whud the hail jush happen?" Nikolai slurs as the sun comes back. As far as I know, we've completed another part of the temple's puzzle with Mason's guidance. I whirl around and shoot two masterkey shots into one undead that tried to grab me. Takeo shoots his AK-47 at the cadavers while shouting out taunts. Mason has us activate the four skull buttons again, sending us back in time.

"Now we have to get back to the waterfall. Follow me." Mason orders us while he mumbles numbers and shoots at other hostile bodies. "… 11… 14… 7… 23…" I fire a few shots at the other zombies about to swipe at the SOG operative. A frag grenade gets thrown at the undead, creating a nice burst of reds and organs as body parts fly every which way. Then I drag Mason and Nikolai with me towards the mine cart.

"Keep your hands inside at all times and enjoy the ride." I say with a grin before the mine cart starts to move. Takeo was 'generous' enough to leave an N47 Anti-Tank grenade near the platform at the last second. When I look at him, he manages to tell me "I decided to leave them a present," right before the cart picks up speed.

"Oh shit, oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, OH SHI-HIH-HIH-HITT!" Nikolai screams in terror all throughout the mine cart ride. Then we all go splash into the waterfall area, getting soaked yet _again_. While I shake myself off, Mason chucks a semtex grenade at this diamond that appeared on top of the waterfall. The explosion knocks the large gem down to his feet.

"18… 0… 3… 15… 7… 21… 14… Shrink diamond… transport package to temple… proceed to next objective." He mumbles as he takes out the strange alien rifle he found in the water-slide room. He fires the gun at the diamond and the green ray shrinks it. None of us understand what happened, but we're all willing to trust Mason and his numbers. The SOG picks up the gem and carries it over to a geyser, launching it up to some part of the temple.

"Damn numbers." He curses with a few shakes of his head. "Dam you Dragovich… Hope you burn in Hell…"

* * *

><p><strong>* Luna's POV *<strong>

"Ve must do zhish next." Richtofen says as he moves over to the tunnel behind the waterfall. The insane doctor heads to a part of the tunnel and twists the wheel of some valve in the wall. The acidic smell of gas fills the tunnel as some pipes burst from pressure.

"*cough* Was that *cough* really needed *cough cough* Richtofen?" I manage to choke out in between coughs.

"Ja, it vas." He replies before rushing over to the geyser and launches himself up. Everyone follows the psychotic doctor, either to just stick with him or to get some fresh air.

"Zhere are going to ve gash leaks that vill need to be shet on fire. Samansa, zhou take care of zat vith ze flametosser. Ze vest of us vill fend off ze zombies." Edward instructs. "Now get going!" I stay close to Sam while she lights the gas, fending off the zombies with my Stoner and a few grenades.

"Get back in the grave maggot food!" Patrick cries out while he fires his HK-21 using the ACOG sights. Several undead fall before his LMG as he sprays bullets into the bodies. Maxis lights the first gas leak by the trapped explorers as Richtofen fires off his Spectre. Then the crazy doctor runs off somewhere else. Tank howls in laughter as he takes out gutbag after gutbag with his Kiparus. I guard Sam as she lights another gas leak in the tunnel and a third by a rock wall right near the geyser.

"Zhat's ze last vun!" Sam cries out once we reach the power room. "Ack! Zhere everywhere!" A curse escapes my lips as my Stoner runs another dual mag dry. While I get another clip loaded up, Samantha chucks a musical monkey at the swarm. We all hear the squeaking of mine cart wheels from up above.

"I get ze HEAD SHOT!" Richtofen says with glee as his Spectre shoots from the safety of the mine cart. Bullets and a grenade rain down from his position, cutting new holes into the undead around the monkey. A few seconds later, a soaking wet doctor calls us all back to the waterfall's tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>* Silver's POV *<strong>

"You know I wus on fire once. It wuzn't pretty." Nikolai says while we follow Mason back to the waterfall. I am meanwhile trying to keep my head on straight while fighting these undead in these cramped quarters.

"We'll need these holes plugged up with these spikes." Mason orders while we fend of zombies between the waterfall and the bridge. I work fast, covering Nikolai while he smacks another spike in the wall with his hammer. Carly also hammers in spikes with Mason and Takeo covering her end.

"For Stalin!" Nikolai bellows as he chucks a burning Molotov at the undead. "Burn in Hell Satan's minions!"

"Follow me!" Mason shouts as he changes direction towards the waterfall. His FAMAS fires off with precision, taking out a few cadavers before his clip runs dry. Takeo shoots with his AK-74u while we enter the waterfall. Nikolai shoots with his own AK gun, spraying a stream of bullets wherever he looks. I'm not sure what Mason does, but we're all sent to the present. The zombies that were about to swarm us suddenly vanish, not being part of this time period. I breathe a sigh of relief, thankful that we don't have to face those undead. That's when Nikolai stumbles upon a radio from one of the explorers;

**Gary**: _"Let's get out of here before spikes shoot out of the walls and the floors open up to a pit of lava!"_

**Brock**: _"This place is massive! The architecture is not what I expected to see. It's more of an interpretation-"_

**Gary**: _"What the hell's wrong with you? If this place doesn't kill us the freaking undead will. We are stuck inside some kind of trap-filled temple of death surrounded by a horde of undead and you are talking about the rugs not matching the curtains. If you don't-"_

_*STATIC*_

**Brock**:_"Well, this is unfortunate."_

**Gary**:_"I rest my case."_

_*STATIC*_

**Brock**:_"The walls are too slippery to climb. I can see a tube about halfway up the side of the well, but we can't reach it."_

**Gary**:_"Huh? What is that? I think something just swam past my leg."_

**Brock**:_"Where?"_

**Gary**:_"I dunno!"_

_Drowning and then static is heard._

* * *

><p><strong>* Luna's POV *<strong>

We're all now back in front of the temple when Richtofen presses a button on a radio at the base of the structure:

**Brock**:_"We've made it inside the top of the temple. I can see an antichamber through a crack in the wall but there is no way to get inside, it's completely infused."_

**Gary**:_"If we had a stick of dynamite I could get us in there."_

**Brock**:_"Well unless you brought some I think we're not getting any further."_

**Gary**:_"I had some in my bag but dropped it when we were attacked by that horde of zombies. By the look of it out there, we're not gonna be able to stroll around looking for it."_

**Brock**:_"So close to the answer"_

**Gary**:_"We need to get the hell out of here before it's too late."_

"Ve must charge up zhe cryshals. Zhou need to ring zhe gong's around zhe temple for zhem to charge up. Urry up vith et." Richtofen commands to us once we're back in the present. I nod and smash the first gong with the butt of my gun. _I would really like to know how Richtofen knows about this place even though he said that he's never been here. Well, he could have visited this place once and forgot about it, I guess._

* * *

><p><strong>* Silver's POV *<strong>

Carly's MP5K sounds out as she fires at the cadavers. Nikolai uses his hammer to ring the next one, causing another crystal to glow. I blast away with my masterkey, creating more holes into the undead unfortunate to be near my range.

"For the Emperor!" Takeo cries out as he shoots with his AK-74u. Bullets tear holes into the undead, spraying blood and gore everywhere. Nikolai fires off with his FAMAS at everything that tries to take a swipe at him, yelling out taunts ending in "fuck you." Mason smashes another gong with the butt of his own FAMAS, charging up the last crystal. Once all the crystals are glowing, this odd symbol appears (Treyarch's Logo) for a second before a stick of dynamite lands at our feet.

* * *

><p><strong>* Luna's POV *<strong>

The sky turns dark as we're sent back to the eclipse again. Brock says he can use the dynamite to blow a hole in the temple when we give him the TNT sticks. Patrick fends off the zombies with his HK-21 while Tank uses his Kiparus.

"I'm gonna need another clip soon," the Marine Raider complains as he reloads his SMG. As I run the clip of my Stoner dry, Richtofen and Sam rush into the mudpit. Part of me would like to follow, but I can't go off and risk getting surrounded. Like on the boat.

"You brain-dead bastards aint gettin close!" I cry out as one zombie tries to swipe at me. My ballistic buries itself into the feminine zombie's chest and the corpse falls down. Suddenly this yellow-green ray bounces from several of the crystals, like a laser with mirrors. The beam bounces and splits before three lasers strike the giant meteorite atop the temple. The enormous space rock shrinks down until we can't see it anymore.

"Follow mein! Into ze temple!" Richtofen cries out as stairs suddenly appear below the ruined structure. All of us run after the doctor as undead chase after us. Samantha chucks a monkey and a doll down the steps in order to buy us ten seconds.

"Fend off ze zombies!" Richtofen orders us while kneeling by a wall. Tank wastes no time in going to the Pack-a-Punch, popping the M16 and my Stoner into the machine.

"Pump your fists into the air, raise a rebel howl. There's lots of undead out there, LET'S SEND THEM BACK TO HELL!" I grab my Hangover and immediately squeeze the trigger when facing the cadavers. Patrick pops in his HK-21 and Skorpion with Sam's Commando and Stoner while I cover both of them.

_"It all ends so violently, I know. My sweet pareidolia. It all ends so painfully and slow, My pareidolia," _Sam sings while she grabs her Predator and Hangover. _"I might try to find my light tonight, Hide my sight from eyes I try to fight. My nine eyes of light die by the blight, Ride Wight knight unite my plight tonight._ _It all ends so violently, I know. My sweet pareidolia. It all ends so painfully and slow. My pareidolia."_

"Die Die!" Tank yells as he shoots with his Skullcrusher. Patrick assists him with his H115 Oscellator, tearing bodies apart with its power. He even chucks two grenades down the temple stairs when the zombies start to crowd up.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I would like to apologize for Shangri La, more specifically the easter egg and the POV changes. Shangri La is like a smaller Nuketown, in my opinion. I almost didn't write Paradise because I was stumped: 10 Characters in that small of a map. How could I do it? Everything will be explained next chapter if you guys wish.<strong>

**On another note, I'm looking for you guys to create some Naruto Gennin for my 'Longpaws of Konoha' story. Details are in the story for anyone who's interested. Just leave a comment with the character's description and I _PROMISE_ to take a look at it.  
><strong>


	29. CH 29: A New Objective

**I would like to address this review before we continue:**

From: youre allied readergermanhelp (): lol name is awkward. any ways... WHHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT. YOU R DOING THE SAMETHING AS YOU USED TO GOD DAMN!11111! 1111 mother fucking thing you should KNOW BY NOW DUDE YOURE GERMAN WAS ALL FUCKED UP! IT SOUNDS LIKE FOGHORN GONE FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD! Lol

**I KNOW my German is sloppy, I KNOW that it's horrible, I KNOW all that. But the thing is, I typed up this chapter BEFORE I could re-write the German-stuff with my assistant helper. I forgot to give him the quotes before I posted this so yes I deserve a bop on the head, BUT NOT THE FRICKING SWEARING!**

**Now onto the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>** Silver's POV ***

Tokyo and Rose do their job well, fending off zombies while Carly and Mason Pack-a-Punch. Takeo and Nikolai flank my sides, Red Mist and AK47fu-2 firing in unison.

"Fire in the hole!" Carly cries, chucking a frag. Mason then shouts for me to follow him, MACV-5OG ablaze. The operative lights a low-glow flare and leads me into the temple. I get the AUG-5OM3 into my grip and Mason directs me through the winding temple, leading me into a room with a strange altar. Lying on the stone table is a familiar-looking rock.

"New objective… acquire focusing stone… regroup with other operatives… await next number input…" Mason mumbles as he wraps his fingers around the meteorite. I can't decide which is weirder; the fact that the meteorite is now shrunken down to the size of a large marble or the fact that there's a signature on the altar that reads 'Doctor Edward Richtofen'.

Hr

*** Luna's POV ***

"Now I av both ze pieces. Vun more shing to do," Richtofen announces, holding the stone in his hands. I hold my ballistics in my hand, wondering what to do. Suddenly the temple shakes as this demonic voice screams _**"NOOOO!"**_ Just as I breathe a sigh of relief, I suck it back in as five electricity balls explode inside the sacrificial chamber.

"Alright whud da fuck jush happen? Are we in thad closhet again?" Torches light themselves in the temple to reveal Silver, Mason, Carly, Takeo and a drunken Nikolai. I'm about to greet them when we hear another radio message from our friend Doctor Maxis.

"If you have come to kill me, you are too late. The F.E.A.R. Project **will** be completed!"

"Rezurrection: _11_14_2_0_19_8_14_13_: _6_17_8_5_5_4_13_ _18_19_0_19_8_14_13_. _17_4_11_4_0_18_4_ _25_14_12_1_8_4_ _7_14_17_3_4_ _14_13_19_14_ _19_7_4_ _13_4_21_0_3_0_ _0_8_17_1_0_18_4_. _15_17_14_9_4_2_19_ _5_4_0_17_ _22_8_11_11_ _2_14_13_19_8_13_20_4_ _0_18_ _15_11_0_13_13_4_3_."

**Brock**: _"The heat and humidity is just excruciating. According to the locals, the temple should be in this mountain range, just up this river. Gary, do you hear that? A waterfall, we must be close! Hand me the binoculars! There is a structure up ahead. If this is truly a gateway to Argatha, my work will finally be validated!"_

**Gary**: _"Uhh, Brock, I don't think this place is abandoned."_

**Brock**: _"Don't be silly. This place has to be thousands of years old"_

_*Static*_

**Brock**: _"I have found some unfinished carvings around the structures I can't make out. They do not look like...wait...what is this?"_

_*Sounds of objects being moved are heard, followed by the sound heard when teleporting*_

**Gary**: _"What the hell is that? Why is the sky dark?"_

_*Zombies can be heard*_

**Brock**:_ "It's an eclipse! We must've-"_

**Gary**: _"Run!"_

_*The two are heard running*_

**Gary**: _"What are those things?"_

**Brock**: _"Zombies. We'll have to find another way."_

**Gary**: _"Zombies? What're you talking about?"_

**Brock**: _"The writings must've been right. No! Don't touch that! Damn, take a look around and try to find a way out"_

**Gary**: _"I got nothin'."_

**Brock**: _"We will have to conserve our supplies. Take your shoes off and hand me your socks."_

_*Static*_

_*Zombies are once again heard*_

**Brock**: _"I have been trapped in the temple structure for days. Gary is dead. I don't see a way out of here. I can still hear the zombies outside. I fear this is my last recording, as the battery's about to die. And I will soon follow. One thing I can be certain of, is that blood-"_

_*End of transmission*_

(NEXT RADIO)

**Brock**: _"We are moving through a small network of tunnels. This seems to be some sort of aquaduct system. Unless this was carved out of the much later-"_

_Rocks are heard tumbling_

**Gary**: _"Holy crap!"_

**Brock**: _"We need to start digging and get past this cave-in!"_

_They are heard digging._

**Brock**: _"Well, we lucked out on that!"_

**Gary**: _"I wouldn't classify any of this as 'lucky'."_

**Brock**: _"Well we are still alive."_

_Zombies heard moaning_

**Gary**: _"Shh, do you hear that?"_

_Zombies now screaming_

**Brock**: _"Quickly! Under there!"_

_Zombie moaning stops_

**Gary**: _"Great, another dead end."_

**Brock**: _"Well at least we're safe for now."_

_Machinery is heard moving_

**Gary**: _"Really?"_

_Gas is heard and both are heard coughing. Coughing then stops and thumps are heard. They most likely passed out._

_*Static*_

**Brock**: _"Gary! Gary, get up! Hello?"_

(NEXT RADIO)

This radio appears on the cliffside trail hidden by the waterfall after step 5 is completed.

**Brock**: _"That did it! His leg is free and the way is clear! Let's get moving."_

_*Static*_

**Brock**: _"We're moving through a small network of tunnels. This appears to be some sort of aquaduct system. Unless this was carved out of the much later-"_

_*Static*_

_Rocks can be heard tumbling_

**Gary**: _"Holy crap!"_

(NEXT RADIO)

**Gary**: _"Let's get out of here before spikes shoot out of the walls and the floors open up to a pit of lava!"_

**Brock**: _"This place is massive! The architecture is not what I expected to see. It's more of an interpretation-"_

**Gary**: _"What the hell's wrong with you? If this place doesn't kill us the freaking undead will. We are stuck inside some kind of trap-filled temple of death surrounded by a horde of undead and you are talking about the rugs not matching the curtains. If you don't-"_

_*STATIC*_

**Brock**:_"Well, this is unfortunate."_

**Gary**:_"I rest my case."_

_*STATIC*_

**Brock**:_"The walls are too slippery to climb. I can see a tube about halfway up the side of the well, but we can't reach it."_

**Gary**:_"Huh? What is that? I think something just swam past my leg."_

**Brock**:_"Where?"_

**Gary**:_"I dunno!"_

_Drowning and then static is heard._

(NEXT RADIO)

**Brock**:_"Yes, we can reach the top!"_

_*STATIC*_

**Gary**:_"I can see the outside."_

**Brock**:_"Thank heavens, we're finally out of the wretched catacombs."_

**Gary**:_"There's still a full eclipse!"_

**Brock**:_"Yes, it's very strange. I've been thinking about those unfinished carvings we saw before the eclipse occurred and can't help but think they hold some kind of key clues. We should investigate the stepped pyramid for some clues."_

**Gary**:_"I think we should get the hell out of here while we still have a chance!"_

**Brock**:_"But we're so close to proving the existence of Arg-!"_

_Bear trap is heard going off _

(NEXT RADIO)

**Gary**:_"I see the outside!"_

**Brock**:_"Thank heavens we're finally out of the wretched catacombs."_

**Gary**:_"There's still a full eclipse."_

**Brock**:_"Yes, it's very strange. Those carvings are gone before we saw the eclipse. Give me a moment. Hmm."_

_Zombie scream is heard._

**Gary**:_"Aw jeez, man. Do we really have to do this now?"_

**Brock**:_"Yes! They do match the pictures on that tattoo! It's a code: 16, 1, 3, 4. It's nothing much. Perhaps we have to-"_

(NEXT RADIO)

**Brock**:_"We've made it inside the top of the temple. I can see an antichamber through a crack in the wall but there is no way to get inside, it's completely infused."_

**Gary**:_"If we had a stick of dynamite I could get us in there."_

**Brock**:_"Well unless you brought some I think we're not getting any further."_

**Gary**:_"I had some in my bag but dropped it when we were attacked by that horde of zombies. By the look of it out there, we're not gonna be able to stroll around looking for it."_

**Brock**:_"So close to the answer"_

**Gary**:_"We need to get the hell out of here before it's too late."_

(NEXT RADIO)

_*The humming noise emitted by an unactivated musical easter egg piece is heard throughout*_

**Brock**: _"Now entering the antichamber. I see some sort of altar and there is a rock suspended above it. This is just wonderful, an inscription: Rich-tof-en. Richtofen. Gary, take an etching."_

_*Etching can be heard as Brock continues*_

**Brock**: _"Rock above the altar seems to be suspended in thin air! I am going to remove it now!"_

_*Teleporting noise is heard*_

**Gary**: _"We've been in this jungle for days and haven't seen any sign of this hidden temple."_

**Brock**: _"We cannot give up; it has to be here."_

**Gary**: _"I can't shake this feeling like we're going in circles."_

**Brock**: _"We should head to higher ground and take a look."_

_*Trampling though the forest is heard.*_

**Brock**: _"The heat and humidity is just excruciating. According to the locals, the temple should be in this mountain range, just up this river. Gary, do you hear that? A waterfall, we must be close! Hand me the binoculars! There is a structure up ahead. If this is truly a gateway to Argatha, my work will finally be validated!"_

After that's over, we all agree to head back to the helicopter. It's better to not delve deeper into the temple like the previous two explorers. Alex loads up the helicopter and we take off. I just can't help but think that Mason, Edward and Sam want us to move faster than normal. Mason and Samantha are in the front seats while the rest of us are passengers.

"Mason where the hell are you? We need you back at the pen right now!" The radio sounds out as we're in the Nevada air-space, a few minutes away from Area 51.

"Woods, what's going on?" Mason yells into the radio.

"*static* you're not going to believe this Alex. Just hurry up BlackHawk!" Mason doesn't say anything, instead trying to increase the helicopter's speed. When Area 51 comes in our sight, we're all shocked and grim-faced at what we see; zombies and a lot of them.

"What the hell happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it for now, unless I get a few comments to continue.<strong>

**And again, I'd like SOMEONE to give me a character for my Naruto story I'm writting. See requirements at the last page of the story, at the bottom**


	30. CH 30: The Land of the Apple Pies

**Okay now, next chapter is up. I do not own Call of Duty. Nor any of the various guns featured in this fanfic. Now for the grand-daddy of all disclaimers:**

**This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead or undead, businesses, events, or places is entirely coincidental, except some times when the resemblance is on purpose. Walls featured in this fanfic are not actual walls, but representations thereof. Firestar001 does not claim to own or hold the rights to any aforementioned walls or floors. Guns featured in this fanfic are not actual guns, but legal representations of them. Firestar001 does not own or claim to own/hold the rights to any guns or the word 'gun'. Actions in this fanfic such as (but not limited to) launching Russian rockets in an abandon cosmo-drome, swearing, using representations of flamethrowers, drinking, throwing up, being possessed by crazy-ghosts-of-six-year-old-girls, listening to radios, coughing up hairballs, holding a gun, shouting, dropping extremely powerful M202's and bathing fields in lakes of fire are carried out either by trained professionals, trained cat-girls, or stupid stunt-double-people-who-accuse-me-of-being-a-furry-freak and flamers. Those actions should not be attempted at home, in school, on the moon or during time-travel (unless you fit in with the exeptions). The writer of this fanfic is not responsible for any damage or personal loss that occurs to the reader (or their computer) while reading the fanfic, especially if they do so while driving in high speed traffic or fighting a sudden outbreak of the walking dead.**

**The author holds all rights to the following characters; Luna Longpaw, Silver Longpaw, Patrick, Carly, Twilight, and Kitsune. **_**NO ONE**_** may reproduce and/or distribute those characters without asking the author and as long as it's used for non-commercial purposes. Spreading the word about this fanfic is encouraged for non-commercial purposes.**

**Special thanks go to CynWolf and C Prince for this long copyright description.**

**Luna: Sin**

**Cyn: It's 'Cyn'. You spelled it wrong see *points to the misspell***

**Luna: *grabs the girl-wolf and drags her off the set* ACTION!**

* * *

><p>"Lima-niner this is BlackHawk. We've got back-up on the way," Mason radios. Then he turns to all of us: "Tank, Patrick; man those Death Machines! Luna, Nikolai; There's M202's under the seats, use those. Single shot only. Silver, Takeo; China Lakes hanging in the back, fire out the rear doors. Carly, Richtofen; help with reloading the M202's and China's. Samantha; put this helmet on. Man the optical machinegun. Just look at what you want to hit and press this button. Get ready everyone. Opening bay doors now! Rear doors opening now!" Everyone gets to their designated weapons as both side doors open up. The Death Machines slide from the wings towards Tank and Patrick while Silver and Takeo pump the China Lakes once, all four of them harnessed to the copter's frame.<p>

"Lima-niner this is BlackHawk. We're bringing in the rain. Let's light 'em up everyone!" I fire off an M202 rocket as soon as I lock onto a mob of zombies.

"That's a kill!" I radio. Two more napalm rockets leave my launcher and strike at more bodies. "Scratch one more!" When the last napalm rocket leaves my launcher I feel Carly help me reload the heavy device. The miniguns rattle and rain bullets down on the bodies with grenades and fire from the rear of the helicopter. Mason turns the chopper around and moves to go in for another pass once we clear the battlefield. Suddenly one LAW rocket flies towards us, possibly a soldier who got struck while he pulled the trigger.

Mason moves the helicopter violently to the side, causing the fully loaded Grim Reaper to fall from my grasp. I'm thankful that it's on the US side of the battlefield, but still. Apparently my curses reach Mason's ears and he radios to 'Lima-niner' about an unscheduled M202 drop.

"Carly, hand Luna the Wonderwaffe. Luna, I need you to assist Sergeant Frank Woods AKA 'Lima-niner'. Richtofen, hand her that SPAS-12 and that pouch of rounds. GO!" Richtofen passes me the shotgun with some Dragon's Breath rounds and Carly hands me the lightning gun with the light-bulbs. I clip a line onto the helicopter and slide my way down to the battlefield. _I feel like I'm in the Black Ops. Oh yeah, I pretty much am!_ My feet touch down right next to the fallen Grim Reaper as a man with a Commando rushes up to it.

"Who the hell are you?" He shouts to me, shooting the zombies with the ACOG on the assault rifle. The man wears a camo-colored bandana on his head and one arm has MACV-SOG tattooed with the SOG skull above it.

"Luna Longpaw, Mason sent me to help Sergeant Frank Woods, 'Lima-Niner'." I shout, firing a few incendiary shells at some zombies that get to us.

"That's me. Help me regroup the men and wear this, they'll listen to you without question. Normally I'd question why you're here, but if Mason sent you then I'll trust you." Woods pulls off his vest and hands it to me; the rank on the vest being a picture of a skull with a green cap on it. I slip the vest on as the Sergeant heaves the Napalm launcher onto his shoulders. My shotgun is loaded up as he motions for me to follow him.

"Delta Squad, Beta Squad, Charlie Squad. This is Lima-niner. Fall back to the pen!" He radios to the platoons as he fires the M202 FLASH. I blast more fiery rounds at the corpses near us. Then I swing the Wonderwaffe into my hands and flick the 'on' switch, grinning at the sound the gun makes upon powering up. _Lightning is POWER!_ My eyes find a group of soldiers trying to melee a few zombies, shouting that they're out of ammo. I pull the trigger as soon as I'm lined up. Blue electricity shoots from the wonder weapon, striking one zombie and chaining to nine others. Two more light bulbs are emptied of their juice before I'm forced to reload. Three empty bulbs fall into my hand and are replaced by three red-colored light bulbs. As more undead start to swarm around us, I shoot once again. Red lighting launches from the Wonderwaffe, chaining and capturing a good twenty-five zombies in its grasp.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" I shout to the surprised soldiers. "Fall Back!" That's when Woods shouts to me to look up ahead. A good hundred, two hundred, three; I don't know how many corpses lumber towards the base, but it's a lot. Then I grab a radio in the vest: "BlackHawk this is Luna. I need concentrated fire on my mark! Aim for the lightning!" Woods comes up beside me and fires off two more Napalm Rockets at another horde.

"Help the front lines, Charlie Squad!" He shouts while he helps get other soldiers back to the pen. When I rush up to Charlie Squad, I notice several men with riot shields and AK-47's.

"BlackHawk; get ready!" I shout into the radio before firing a DG-3 shot at the zombies. Twenty-five undead stand up erect before the rest are mowed down by 50 cal bullets, mortar grenades, and Napalm Rockets.

"That's a kill!" "For Mother Russia!" "For the Emperor!" "I got one! I'm AWESOME!" "Ooh Fucking RAH!" "Die my puppets!" "AWWOOOOHH!" (That was a howl if you didn't get that) "YOU VILL NOT FEED!" "HA-HA nice job Patrick!" (In order: Mason, Nikolai, Takeo, Patrick, Tank, Samantha, Silver, Richtofen, then Carly) All that comes from my radio as the last zombie is blown to kingdom come.

"Mason this is Woods. We need you back at the hanger. Double time Princess." Frank radios

Hr

"Chicken coop, this is Big Eye One. I'm picking up more hostiles coming at you in T-minus 30 minutes."

"Okay Edward, where's the last base?" Mason asks in a 'no bull sh8' tome of voice.

"Vay up zere." He replies, pointing upwards to the sky.

"Zhou mean ze clouds?" Sam asks in her childish voice.

"NIEN! Even further." He says, looking up to the sky.

"I have an objection; where ever it is, CATS DON'T FLY!" She nearly screams at the thought of being in a plane or UFO or being so many miles away from the ground. Surviving a three story drop is much less painful than a twenty-five mile free-fall.

"I vill need to vork on se teleporter. and I suggest chu get se space suits.  
>ve will need sem.." He replies. I notice that he must have gotten his guns based on the HK-21 and China Lake on his back and the twin CZ-75's at his hips.<p>

Hr

When we enter the Space-suit room I notice that they're all boring and plain whites. But Patrick manages to find ONE that is unique.

"Hey I found one like an Ironman suit. AWE-SOME!" He says, pointing to the red and gold suit of armor behind thick glass.

"What's this 'Iron Man' suit kid? What's so special about a medieval armor suit with a flashlight in the chest and eyes?" Tank says, blurting blasphemy all over the Iron Man suit.

After the initial shock wears off Patrick then explains: "Take the firepower of several death machines, now pack it all into one suit that can resist an entire army worth of mortars and an entire fleet of battleship rockets with only a few dents. Now give it the ability to fly with the maneuverability of a hummingbird. And give it the ability to survive in space and at the bottom of the sea."

Tank and Richtofen are both blown away by the description, even glancing over to possibly get _into_ the suit.

"Sounds vunderbar. I must ask Mason if I couls examine zis 'iron man' suit" "I guess I gotta agree with you kid, that does sound kinda kick ass. And it looks awesome." That's when Silver calls me over to a pair of suits that are about our size.

"I would LOVE to know who's pulling the strings of fate." She says looking at the pair of suits in front of her.

"Why?" I ask and then realize what she means. _Why do these two have cat ears on the helmets? And clawed fingertips?_ Note to self; send e-mail to Fate and ask that she stop watching us for her own entertainment. Never the less, we're forced to take the suits and decide to customize them. Tank and Patrick lug over space-paint and space-brushes.

CUSTOMIZING THE PES SUITS

Tank: * **Marine Raiders logo onto the shoulders and chest***

Nikolai: *** Hammer and sickle ***

Takeo: ***Japan's Rising sun***

Richtofen: ***Nazi swastika***

Mason: ***MACV SOG logo***

Samantha: *Takes a few moments, doodling rainbows and unicorns on a piece of paper with hellhounds, numbers and zombies before actually working on it*

***Chibi Teddy bear head with the atomic logo behind it***

Luna: *** Green crescent moon***

Silver: *** Single light-blue flame***

Patrick: *** Death machine logo ***

Carly: *** Twin crossing blades under a black star***

Hr

"Okay now. Communications linked up, se oxygen is okay, sat is all zen." Richtofen says when we get suited up and are outside Hanger 18. "Hey  
>Dempshey! I can she chur hose from her! IT'S ON FIRE!"<p>

"Hey, check it out, I think power is on already. Awesome!" Tank says. Nikolai is about to agree with him as alarms start to go off.

"Shit. Sounds like all hell is breaking loose here. Maybe if I plug my ears and sing really loudly it go away. dadadadadaDA dadadadadaDA dadadadashleydalow! Fuck it not working." Nikolai says sadly. "Oh well, time to drink." I look to Takeo, about to tell him that we've got to move when he speaks.

"Okay... I get it... We are not supposed to be here..." He actually manages to crack a _small_ smile at the joke as we move out. While along the way, Richtofen asks Mason a question: "Is zis se place vere zey make se apple pies?"

Mason laughs at the Nazi: "After all this, I promise I'll get you an apple pie, with wavy crust too."

"Vavey... Vavey... OH JA! SAMANSA I HAVE SOMSING FOR JU!" Richtofen then pulls out this odd rifle and gives it to the German girl. "Se vave gun. mei greatest vunder veapon I have ever leid eyes on! chu press ze vith your right thsumb and it can become tow guns, Zap Guns. Se both shoot low powered vundervoffle blasts.. Together se make ze bodies blow up like leetle fleshy balloons and zen _Pop_ in a vunderbar explosion of delicate flesh Vunderbar." He looks like he's about to cry, but then gets himself together and gives us all the infamous 'Butcher' glare. Loudspeakers suddenly sound off, indicating that the teleporter can be activated.

"Teleporter Vone is on line. Please follow se Doctor to se teleporter and have a flesh-slaughing good day. Ja?" Richtofen's voice sounds out from the loudspeakers, possibly a pre-recording. Richtofen calls us all to the teleporter, trusting that Woods will be able to fend off most of the zombies. Then we all teleport… somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay now, I'd like you all to know that I'll be posting a bit more frequently now that I've got Thanksgiving break<strong>.** I'll give you guys the gun list next chapter okay?**


	31. CH 31: We're on the moon WTF

**Okay everyone, Chapter 31 is here and it's a _long_ one.**

**12/6/2011: This is a _RANT_ chapter, due to some frustration that has come up while reading the reviews for this story. For any readers who have found this story recently, please skip this chapter. It contains absolutly NO Story-related things, (except for the quotes). So please skip this if you want to continue reading. Thank you. ~ The support staff.**

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>((Last warning))<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>124/2011 Update: Okay flamers, I'll give you one more week of freedom before I begin to post the actual chapter, PFF You really think I'd give you that? Yeah right!**

* * *

><p>Samantha's lines:<p>

"Ring around the rosy, pocket full of **POISON!** Slashes, flashes, **YOU WILL ALL FALL DOWN!**"

"Look what daddy did to her puppies! I want Fluffy back!"

Richtofen's lines:

"Good bye stumpy"

"Let's play 'Follow the DOCTOR'

"I hear the voices… oh… they are louder now…"

"Oh Ja. There, that leaves one less 'one oh six point one' voice in my head. Did not need that."

"Luna, I need you to guard me. The doctor has some things to do and he needs a… guard."

"Insert the probe here. Left, right, press you…"

"Some of these doors are… locked. I need the hacker to open them."

"I quote our Russian friend; 'It takes so fucking long'."

"Outside! Griffon Station. Follow me!

"We must hurry back. To me comrades,"

"The Doctor prescribes you DEATH!"

"The doctor needs a refill! I cannot treat my patients without a refill on my shots, OF FIRE!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know EXACTLY what your thinking readers. Your thinking "WTF? WTH is this f*#%3&amp; up thing? Where's the actual chapter?" Believe me, I HATE this as much as you all do if not more (well except for any flamers who read this, probably jumping for joy right now.)<strong>

**But since most people have complained about my poor German accent and how, I quote: "1111 mother fucking thing you should KNOW BY NOW DUDE YOURE GERMAN WAS ALL FUCKED UP! IT SOUNDS LIKE FOGHORN GONE FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD! "**

**And this is my reply: I KNOW IT'S NOT THE BEST! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M OBLIVIOUS TO THAT FACT? OR WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE ME WRITE RICHTOFEN'S LINES IN FRICKIN _ENGLISH_? WOULD THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY? CAUSE I WILL DO IT!**

((End that part of ranting))

**Oh and for those of you who believe I should re-write my story, leave me some suggestions in the comments section. I'll even walk you through it:**

**Name: (Who you are so I can contact you if I have a question)**

**Section of story that needs to be changed (either a chapter or a map)**

**What's wrong with it.**

**(and most importantly) what YOU would do to change it. (or send me a PM with the entire chapter.) If all goes well, it'll be rewritten.**

* * *

><p><strong>To those of you who were hoping for a new chapter, you can thank the flamers for this.<strong>

**For the loyal readers; I thank you for leaving me nice comments. Comments such as "I love reading this fanfic" ~ hi, provide me with motivation to continue this story. If I get ONE comment like that, it makes me feel great knowing that you guys like this story.**

**To my loyal readers; I hope you had a great thanksgiving. To the flamers; I'm amazed you didn't overcook the turkey.**

**A recap for the flamers (all loyal readers may skip straight down to the review button):**

**1) Stop telling me my German accent is bad. And GIVE me the correct accent for the quotes up above.**

**2) If you want me to put Richtofen's quotes in pure English, just tell me and I'll do it.**

**3) If you want me to re-write a chapter, please use the form above and send me the comment. Any sort of TOTAL BS will be ignored. (1/2 BS will be glanced at, so don't overdue it.)**


	32. CH 311: We're on the MOON for real

**So now, it's been a week and I still haven't recieved any quotes from any of my flamers, alright I'll give you guys ONE more week. Pff... yeah right. That's a laugh. You flamers had a week, and the quotes. None of them gave me a reply. So now, I'll be using my own Richtofen quotes. Now here's the catch; if even ONE person flames me about them, I'll type up Richtofen's lines in pure f*cking ENGLISH! And to the flamers who complain; I quote Mason: "Kiss my ass!"**

**Now to give you guys the guns that everyone has.**

**Luna Longpaw: **Ballistic Knives - SOG blade  
>Commando - dual mag, Reflex, M203 grenade launcher<br>SPAS-12 - DragonsBreath Rounds  
>Grenades (Unless otherwise noted all troops are issued 4 fragmentation grenades), 2 Gersch<p>

**Silver Longpaw: **PM-63 - dual wield, ext mag  
>Galil - ext mag, red dot,<br>M16 - select fire, ACOG, ext mag, grip

**Patrick: **RPK - ext mag, red dot, grip  
>HK-21 - Round drum, ACOG<br>AA-12 (If I say "stakeout" anywhere, it's most likely a typo)

**Carly: **Wonderwaffe  
>Spectre - grip, ext mag, red dot<br>AUG - dual mag, reflex

**Samantha Emilia Abigail Maxis: **Stoner-63 - ext & dual mag, reflex  
>Wave-gunZap-gun  
>AK-47 - grip, ext mag<br>Teddy Bear (Not really a weapon, but she ALWAYS carries it around.)  
>Grenades: 4 Gersch, 4 QED, 4 Dolls, 4 Monkeys, no frag's<p>

**Cdr Alex Mason: **MAC-11 - ext mag, red dot  
>FAMAS - reflex, dual mag, masterkey<br>Scavanger - Variable zoom, IR selectable - 6 shots (Give or take a shot or two)  
>Grenades: 4 frag, 4 flash<br>Equipment: Hacker, SOG radio

**Sgt Tank Dempsey: **M16 - ext mag, grenade launcher  
>AUG - Swarvoski scope, ext mag, masterkey<br>M1911 Colt - Ext mag, iron sights, wighted butt

**Sgt Nikolai Belinski: **SPAS-12  
>FAMAS - Large round drum, Grip<br>FN-FAL - ACOG, ext mag  
>Hammer and Sickle<p>

**Cpt Takeo Masaki:** Kiparus - Ext mag, magazine grip  
>Commando - Ext mag, grip, bayonet<br>Crossbow - Extremely explosive bolts  
>Katana<p>

**Major General (Brigadeführer) DOCTOR Edward Richtofen: **HK-21 - round drum, grip, reflex  
>China Lake - enlarged chamger (4 shots of the campaign China Lake)<br>Dual CZ-75 - ext mag, weighted butts  
>Grenades: 4 QED<p>

* * *

><p>"How… the flying fuck… did I get talked into this… I told you… CATS… DON'T… FLY!" Silver gasps as she fumbles with her mask. "Gotta… quit… talking… uses up… air… damnit!" We put on our cat-eared helmets and immediately discover that the 'ears' are actually helmet lights.<p>

_"PES Activated. Welcome to Griffin Station. Artificial Gravity and Life Support Systems are offline."_ A feminine voice sounds from the speakers in the helmet.

"Finally, I've made it to the Moon. You were _wrong_ fourth wife. YOU WERE WRONG!" "Cool, I always wanted to be a space marine." "I feel like a Space Princess." "I've got the power of an MG with the mobility of a shotgun. AWESOME!" Voices from my companions sound from my helmet; Nikolai, Tank, Sam, Patrick and everyone else.

"Dum… Duumm… Dun duuuuuuumm…" I hum as I bound through the receiving bay.

"Oh so now we got to get the power on. Nikolai knew it was too good to be true!" The Russian says as he pulls out his FN-FAL. I pull out my ballistic knives and fit them with SOG blades, wary for the undead. A door nearby opens up and a few zombies… float through.

"I vill say zis vonce; NOBODY throw a grenade in zis place. Se explosion vill  
>blow up se glass and sat is a no no." Richtofen radios to us. I take a few steps toward the bounding zombies, intending to take them out. One of my steps makes me 'hop' a little and brings me above my target. My knives stab into the head of one and my legs kick into the second. The third zombie tries to swipe at me. A quiet-ish gunfire sounds and the zombies head explodes, scattering brains throughout the area.<p>

"Normally I'd say that was fucking awesome, but now we have to avoid running into zombie brains." Nikolai says, holding his assault rifle close to him. I head out into the door and spot more zombies rising from the Moon's surface.

"As Tank would say, it's ass-kickin time." I say, drawing my SPAS-12. "Let's do this!" I fire off my SPAS at one zombie. My eagerness turns to confusion when these silvery bits of metal fly out of the barrel. Then I realize I've still got DragonsBreath rounds inside. _Zirconium doesn't ignite in space._ A muffled MG suddenly sounds from beside me as Patrick shoots with his RPK. I thank him and start thumbing in normal shells into the shotgun, sliding the incendiaries into a pouch. _Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight!_ I move over to a door labeled 'Tunnel 11' and open it up.

"Hello," I say in a sing-song voice to the zombie in front of me. "And GOOD-BYE!" I blow a SPAS round into the corpse to punctuate my statement. Inside that room I vault over a crate in the room to get to another zombie. Silver beats me to the shot, firing off a three-round burst with her M16. Carly also arrives, shooting with her Spectre.

"Hey sis," Silver tosses me a few shotgun shells. She's about to tell me what they are when someone else enters. Suddenly he/she/they take a swipe at Silver, who proceeds to backhand him/her/them (Thou are now called 'it'). The backhand smack raises the visor in the process.

_I think it was better with the visor off!_ I mentally scream upon seeing the zombie's disfigured face.

"We got a space bag here!" I call, firing off several shells with my shotgun. When that doesn't make a dent in the space suit, I load the two new shells into the gun and fire at the spaceman. This giant hole suddenly appears in the gutbag, literally a shotgun-shell-sized hole clean through the spacebag and out the other side.

"God damnit Luna you just assassinated an innocent desk." Silver says in mock disappointment. "How do you know that it didn't have a wife kitchen-table and two little school-chairs at home?" I'm confused until I look through the zombie's gut-hole and see a desk baring hole the size of a marble. (Dukes of Hazard Joke)

"What the hell was that?" Tank asks, whistling at the hole I made. Silver picks up one of the cartridges.

"Whammy shells. Put a hole in anything. But that was the last one, sorry Dempsey." She says, raising her visor to give him sorry Bambi eyes. That's when Patrick floats in, his IronMan helmet looking at all of us. _How he persuaded them to give the helmet, I will never know. I just know it has to deal with a spoon, a rubber hose, steak, and a bobby pin._ The door opens again and the Doctor, Samantha and Mason all enter the room. None of them stop as Doc leads us all into a tunnel of some sort. But I _do_ spot Samantha holding a teddy bear with a space helmet on it.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Two American sounding voices shout as they each chuck a grenade at some zombies. I bound over to them and fire off my Commando, scoring a few headshots as I go.

"I'm gonna buy one of these for my five-year old daughter when she's older." Tank says, switching his M16 to full-auto and firing at more gutbags.

"Goodbye shtumpy." Richtofen's voice sounds out before he launches a second shot from hisChinaLake.

"BEWARE Russian Space Bear!" Nikolai bellows, firing off with his FAMAS. "Nikolai cannot die. Hey, I'm Russian poet as well as Russian Space-bear."

"Nikki just clean up your mess before it injures somebody!" Takeo says, stabbing one with his bayoneted Commando.

"Takeo will you shut up and let the grownups do their work."

"Ring around the rosy, pocket full of **POISON!** Slashes, flashes, **YOU WILL ALL FALL DOWN!**" Samantha sings as she shoots with her AK-47.

"Nice shooting devil-girl. Ooh-Rah!" Tank complements as she loads another clip into his M16. Carly then comes on scene and shoots with her AUG, scoring kill after kill with the assault rifle. Patrick also keeps up, low gravity proving to be a great boon for the MG-lover. He jumps into the airless-air and fires at several zombies with his RPK, raining down death from above before crushing one more on his landing.

"Let's play 'Follow se DOCTOR'!" Richtofen's voice sounds as we enter another room. "I hear se voices… oh… sey are louder now…"

"You sure you didn't leave the radio on in your helmet?" Silver asks while firing with her Galil.

"Oh Ja. Zere, sat leaves vone less 'vone oh six point vone' voice in my head. Did not need sat." He replies moving over to turn on the power. We all come to a stop when we spot a gigantic black pyramid in the room.

_"Power restored. Artificial Gravity and Life Support Systems online in; Receiving bay, Tunnel 6, Tunnel 11, Laboratories, Bio-dome."_ We all hear the voice in our PES helmets.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review guys, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. And I've got a <em>major<em> twist for the finale of MOON. I actually _want_ to post it, but I need more reviews. So PLEASE oh PLEASE review. C-ya. Oh and I've got a new Poll up. Please take a look at it.**


	33. CH 32: Back to Base

**Okay Ch 32 is here, hope you all like it. And I hope to get one less complaint about the accent now. (Not getting my hopes up though) You should know by now what I do and do not own.**

* * *

><p>"Ah now that I have flipped this grimy switch in this otherwise technologically advanced moon base, the power is FINALLY on." Nikolai says. I follow Richtofen as he moves into another door, where he gives an okay to remove our helmets.<p>

"Luna, I need you to guard me. The doctor has some things to do and he needs a… guard." He speaks with a little annoyance. I nod to him and thumb incendiary rounds into my SPAS. The doctor heads up the stairs and withdraws an electronic lock-pick.

"Insert the probe here. Left, right, press you…" he mumbles as I shoot at one zombie. "Some of these doors are… locked. I need the hacker to open them," he explains before his tone turns to frustration. "I quote our Russian friend; 'It takes so fucking long'." I laugh a little before blasting an incendiary at some Gollum-like creature. The thing bursts like a balloon, releasing a stinking gas like in the theatre. My eyes water and vision blurs as I go into a short sneezing fit.

"Half-way there," Richtofen coughs while he works. When my vision clears up, I notice Patrick, Tank and Mason along-side us.

"Richtofen, lay off the sour-kraut man," Tank complains right as the third floor door opens.

"Doctor, let's try hacking both these doors; save us some time." Mason draws his own hacker device and moves to another door. "Patrick, Sam, Nikolai, Takeo; with me. Everyone else with Edward."

My SPAS gets reloaded as I crouch down by the Doctor, right next to Carly with her Spectre. Tank and Silver's M16's fire off at the zombies coming in through the doors while Sam and Patrick take out the ones entering via the windows. My eighth shell leaves my shotgun and I call to everyone that I'm reloading; everyone changes formation while I thumb in the shells. Nikolai fires off with his own SPAS, howling with joy as he gets more kills… and something about killing a bear.

"I'm deadly, I'm fast; I'm Russian space bear!"

"You're drunk aren't you?" I ask as I return fire, blowing more flaming rounds at the corpses.

"Heavily." Nikolai stops his assault in time to drink some vodka. Takeo's Kiparus fires off at the zombies, the Imperial disgusted; not at the drinking in general, but the _time_ he's drinking.

"Chalk that one up!" I cry as I switch to my Commando, deciding to use it instead of my shotgun. The CAR-15 Commando kills them quicker as the freakbags move in single file to have their heads blown off.

_"System files accessed. Laboratory level three locks disengaged."_ A helmet announcer speaks as both doors are unlocked.

"Outside! Griffon Station. Follow me!" Richtofen cries out as soon as his door is unlocked. Mason finishes his hacking and then follows the German. As soon as I'm outside, my mask gets slipped over my face; the helmet surrounding my head like something out of a sci-fi movie. _"P.E.S. activated"_ "Nikolai need air… but low gravity… so fun. Decisions… decisions…" Gasping can be heard from a certain Russian as he makes a choice. I leap into the air and fire at the cadavers with the rifle, even chucking a grenade as I go. When I land, the frag explodes and takes out six zombies as a dozen more replace them. Then I spot Mason bounding towards me with is Scavanger gripped.

"Luna, vault me!" He commands while unreeling some sort of safety line. I crouch low and let his foot come in contact with my hands before vaulting him upward, remembering to grab at the line in case he goes too far. Mason slowly summersaults in space while using the line to somehow redirect his scope at the zombies. The Special Forces operative twists around and launches an explosive shot from the sniper rifle as soon as he's lined up. On the ground, Tank and Carly join in with both AUG's burning up ammunition clips. The Scavanger headshot explodes in a wide blast area, sending bodies and body parts in all directions. Takeo and I work together with the CAR-15's on the undead that avoided the blast.

"I would _SO_ do a 360 no-scope trick-shot on your undead ass, but I'm too lazy to do that." Nikolai comments upon spotting Mason's upside-down sniper-shot. "I think I'll just drink instead."

"We must hurry back. To me comrades," Richtofen yells as he bounds to another part of the Moon base, his HK-21 in his hands. Patrick follows him with his own German MG. All of us follow him, not wanting to get killed or let them get killed doing something stupid.

"Two grenades going in!" Silver yells as two frags leave her hand, dropping down on the edge of a drop to the teleporter. A teleporter just like in Area 51.

* * *

><p>"Lima-niner this is Big Eye One. Another wave of hostiles is at the Coop." We hear this in our helmets as we teleport back.<p>

"Lima-niner this is BlackHawk. The Apollo team has returned, where do you want us?" Mason reports as we all remove our helmets.

"We need a few men up front. That's where most of these… things will swarm from," Woods replies, clenching his Commando. "Mason, you're in charge of your team, you know their skills the best. All of them are temporary Sergeants, outranking almost anyone out there. Ignore any bull from if any of the troops give you some; you outrank them. If they do question you, tell them 'Sergeant's orders'. Apollo team dismissed."

"Luna, Silver – Shadow Squad; use those Commando's we have there. ACOG's and M203's, use the 40mm grenades. Take Point (the front). Tank, Patrick – Heavy Squad; use those M60's up by the ramp. Big Ammo, and rotation grip, ammunition is API (Armor Piercing Incendiaries)! Carly, Sam, Takeo – Support Squad; take those China Lakes and go with Heavy Squad. Use the 40mm's and Galil's up there; extended magazine. Nikolai with me – Sniper Squad; we've got Barrett M82's. Variable Zoom and 50 cal. Richtofen, there's a Zeus Cannon and Grim Reaper, use it how you want! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Mason barks out, dismissing us. I grab one of the Commando's and fit a grenade into the housing. As we head to our positions, the area goes quiet.

"Chicken coop this is Big Eye One. Hostiles should be spotted anytime." "Roger that Big Eye One." Then Wood's voice shouts out: "Get into positions!" The area becomes deathly quiet aside from the sounds of guns getting loaded. I look to all my comrades; Silver, Patrick, Carly, Samantha, Mason, Tank, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen. If I had a chance to pick those to slay zombies at my side, I wouldn't trade in any of them. The first zombie appears amid the dust, lumbering towards us with twenty, forty, much more zombies behind. Some of the marines look nervous, but Silver whispers some words to calm them down.

"Mason, what's the signal?" I ask.

"You're the boss Captain Longpaw." Both of us are speechless, not expecting to be given command and nothing we do will change it now.

"Marines; this is Lima Uniform November Alpha codename Wolf; be ready to fire on our command. Over," I finally say before looking back at the hundreds of walking corpses. _First wave is inbound._

* * *

><p><strong>That's it now. All I've got to say is check out the poll on my account page, and check out my other stories.<strong>** Remember that the more reviews I get the more I'll update.**


	34. CH 33: First Wave

**Okay since it's Christmas (or is the day after) I'll do a double post just because it's the holidays.**

**You know what I do and don't own by now. And I'll say to you guys I got Modern Warfare 2 for Christmas (Not MW3 sadly)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"CONTACT!" I fire a single bullet at the zombie, which causes a chain reaction among the other soldiers. As the bullets fly at the undead, some of the zombies start sprinting towards us. "Fire at will!" Everyone obeys that command, firing at their own pace with whatever they have. Several marines cry out as they score kills and others shout that they're reloading. The M60's and Brownings are ablaze as they take over for us; sending lead and fire raining down on our undead enemies, ripping off arms and limbs with bloody results. Five or so grenades get launched into the battlefield by the Support Squad, sending bodies flying every direction.<p>

"Ooh Rah!" Tank cries out and several other marines follow up with a chorus of "OOH RAH!" We manage to push the undead forces back when there's a break in the wave. Some marines look like they're about to cheer when a dead-grey fog settles onto the area, the joyful cries dying in several throats. Gunfire and shouts all come to a halt as the fog spreads all over the base and hanger. Nine of us look around and clench our guns, knowing full well what will happen. All heads look around as a haunting dog-howl fills the air.

"Wolf, what is this?" One marine wearing a flak-jacket asks; sweat forming on her brow under the riot helmet.

"You know the saying 'like a bat outta hell'? What do you think was chasing the bat?" Silver replies as the grey fog thickens.

**_"Fetch me their SOULS!"_**

"They're trying to fetch our souls again!" Nikolai bellows out suddenly.

"Look what vati did to her puppies! I want Fluffy back!"

"Here they come!" Tank shouts as he spots the first spawning electric dome. Three fiery dogs appear out of the blast and two more, without warning, spawn behind me. All my men scream out in shock and horror while they hip-fire at the dogs. One of the hounds claws at the marine from earlier, trying to get under her flak-jacket.

"Eat this devil-bitch!" I roar as I stab a knife into its spine. The dog bursts into ash and fur, releasing the downed marine. Her flak-jacket looks scratched up, but uninjured.

"You alright Gwen?" One marine asks while shooting at another hound. She nods, picking herself up and grabbing her Enfield.

"Fetch this you bitch!" She shouts, chucking a grenade at the dogs. I use my ballistic knives to slice at the canines that get too close to us.

"Wolf, I suggest you all fall back. Hostiles are spawning inside our lines, tighten the circle around us." Woods reports from his position on the ramp.

"Affirmative. Shadow-Squad. Fall back, fall back!" I order while trying to cover the retreating marines. Gwen and her friends move towards the ramp, shooting and stabbing at the dogs they encounter. A napalm shot flies at three dogs about to leap at me, blowing up the foes in a fiery blast of fur and oil.

"The Doctor prescribes you DEATH!" Richtofen cries as he launches three more napalm rockets at the dogs, howling with joy as they blow up differently from the last batch. "The doctor needs a refill! I cannot treat mein patients without a refill on my shots, OF FIRE!"

**_"Fluffy; Come!"_** The demon voice commands. All of us watch in shock as a larger energy explosion happens at the end of the battlefield; spawning an even larger dog. **_"Fluffy; FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!"_**

'Fluffy' moves forward, her body in a hunters crouch. Everyone watches the beast in shock as it creeps closer. But my eyes spot movement from the ramp in back, Samantha running down to the dog.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. What's going to happen?<strong>


	35. CH 34: The Pyramid

**Okay this is the second part of the holiday post. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Fluffy! Heel!"<strong> She commands in her demon voice. **"HEEL!"** The large hound locks its devil-yellow eyes with the girl who dares to stand before it. A few of the marines raise their guns to the dog, thinking they will be able to take it out.

"All squads hold your fire! I repeat; Stand down! We don't want to make things worse," Silver says in a commanding voice. Everyone moves his or her hand off the triggers and lower the guns. I swear that there could be some sort of happy, loving reunion here; if only the eye-in-the-sky didn't have to break the mood.

"Charlie-Mike-Delta, this is Big-Eye-One. We have another wave approaching the base. Get the Coop ready for another assault. Over and out."

"Mason, we need your team back wherever you were. The only way we'll be able to stop this is if you guys finish the job," Woods orders. "We'll be able to hold off here. You five! Set up charges around the perimeter; C4, claymores, napalm; I want this place set to blow up several times over so make sure the charges don't blow each other up!"

"Roger that Lima-niner. Apollo Squad, fall back. We're heading back to the Moon. Double-time ladies!" Alex orders. I leave my Commando with one of the marines and rush back to the teleporter.

"The Moon? Jesus I need a vacation." Woods sighs along with Takeo. "Ugh, Takeo needs a vacation too, someplace nice, like Fiji."

Hr/hr

_"Warning: Excavator 'Pie' will cause decompression of Tunnel 6 in; 10 seconds."_ We all hear in the loudspeakers as we enter the station.

"Oh shit, that doesn't sound good. Maybe drinking will stop it," Nikolai announces, swigging some vodka. Richtofen pulls out his hacker and inserts it into the correct port.

_"Massive Decompression in Tunnel 6. P.E.S. Required… System files accessed. Excavator 'Pie' security override accepted."_

"Ja, now onto the next step. Samantha, follow me," Richtofen announces, slipping on his helmet. I slip my own helmet on and follow the two Germans; something telling me to keep an eye on both of them. As I enter tunnel 6, I notice everyone else following me; what is this? Follow the space-cat? Inside the tunnels, I spot Samantha holding the wave gun up to this strange sort of egg-thing. What both of them are missing is the zombie that drops down from the ceiling; in the airless environment, nobody can hear the zombie growl.

My Commando gets swung into my grip and I fire off several shots at the undead bone-sack. Richtofen swings his body towards me, gripping both his CZ-75 pistols. The Nazi shrugs and leads us all to the pyramid. Sam's Wave Gun seems to hold the egg in some sort of weird… field. Like it's being grasped by invisible claws.

_Though I guess I should be thankful that it's not painted yellow with a blue squiggly stripe… A literal Easter egg…_ Said 'Easter egg' gets inserted into a hole at the base of the pyramid. A single glass tube slides up at one corner of the pyramid.

"Quickly now, we must power up the machine. Twenty five zombies," Richtofen announces, holding his HK-21 as the zombies start to arrive. Patrick draws his RPK while loading a fresh clip into the gun. Nikolai immediately fires off his SPAS-12, at least one shell scoring a hit on a zombie. A white orb moves from the body and into the jar.

"Wun down, twunty fur to go. Just like when I… uhh… FUCK YOU ZOMBIE! Dat my wodka! MINE!" "I thought you didn't like math." "Dusn't mean I dun know da basicks. Just like carpentry, you take a hammer und pound da nail in." I use my ballistics in close combat, taking advantage of the low gravity to propel me from one place to another. The claws on my fingers grip onto the walls as I use them to gain a bit more height when surrounded.

"Now try 'Lob-be-gone' available at the end of my gun, Ooh-Rah!" Tank taunts as he scores more kills, filling up the jar faster. Carly just stays silent aside from minor cries of success as she uses her Spectre to get rid of the undead around her area.

"I just killed a million zombies, why is no one helping?" Nikolai comments as his FAMAS tears arms and legs off. Patrick's and Richtofen's HK-21's score bloody kills; exploding hearts, shredded lungs, destroyed bones… you wouldn't have enough to recreate a zombie even if you tried. Takeo's crossbow creates a bloody-red explosion as the jar is nearing its fill.

"Last one!" I cry out as my knives severe the head of the last standing cadaver. Nearby, a lever pops out of the side of a wall, next to the pyramid. Richtofen moves over and pulls it down. The black pyramid's seams hiss as oxygen escapes into the airless environment, the four sides opening up in a dramatic fashion. Everyone gasps into his or her helmet, Silver and I turning on our ear-lights to make sure we're not seeing an illusion. There's no mistaking what we find inside the pyramid, or should I say… **who**.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this isn't as long as it could be, but it's a cliffhanger...<strong>

**Merry late Christmas everyone.  
><strong>


	36. CH 35: It's Me and the QED

**Okay everyone, Live from 12/31/2011 this will be the LAST chapter of 2011.**

* * *

><p>"It's mein. Mein body. When I was six years old." Samantha manages to say. "But… I died… how can I be here? <strong>EDWARD! WHAT HAPPENED THAT FATEFUL NIGHT? YOU KNOW! YOU ALWAYS KNOW, EVEN WHEN NO ONE ELSE KNEW WHERE YOU ENDED UP, YOU ALWAYS KNEW WHAT TO DO! TELL ME EDVARD! <em>TELL MEIN!<em>"** Samantha holds a knife up to Edward's neck; we all hear her angry breathing in our helmets as well as her growls.

"Sam…" **"Tell me Edvard!**** sag mir die Wahrheit! (**tell me the truth**)!****" ** "I will link this radio up to our communications system, so we all can hear it."

* * *

><p>((Radios here, skip if you've already heard them before))<p>

**Dr. Groph**: _(Static) "Eagle's Nest. This is Griffin Station. We have an update. Over."_

**Edward Richtofen**: _"Dr Groph, have you made any progress?"_

**Dr. Groph**: _"Yes Doctor. The machine is ready and awaiting the conduit"_

**Edward Richtofen**: _"(Laughing) Very good, I will proceed with Operation Shield and join you shortly"_

**Dr. Groph**: _"Security Protocol 935"_

**Edward Richtofen**: _"Yes, I will dispose of Dr. Maxis and that little brat personally. Do not. Touch. Anyth-" (Static)_

***STATIC***

**Dr. Groph**: _(Static) "-tor Schuster, Report."_

**Dr. Schuster**: _"The tanks are full and the shields are down. The machine is humming nicely."_

**Dr. Groph**: _"Good, but what of the shipment?"_

**Dr. Schuster**: _"Most are buried outside of the base, the live ones we've sent back to Kustover Posten"_

**Dr. Groph**: _"Excellent, then there is nothing left but to wait for Dr. Richtofen's return"_

**Dr. Schuster**: _"Perhaps this is a good time to work on my low gravity putting in the bio-dome"_

**Dr. Groph**: _"Yes, I did believe that time-"_

_(Alarm sounds "Intruder Detected - Receiving Bay")_

**Dr. Groph**: _"Security, Report"_

_(Static)_

**Dr. Groph**: _"Can you repeat?"_

**Dr. Schuster**: _"She's coming right towards the-"_

_(Girl's scream heard)_

**Dr. Groph**: _"Get her!"_

**Dr. Schuster**: _"Get back here!"_

_(Girl's scream retreating, running footsteps heard)_

**Dr. Groph**: _"Nein! Do not let her-"_

_(A loud bang, smashing glass and hissing gas is heard)_

**Dr. Groph**: _"Dammit, Dr Schuster, find a way to get her out of the pyramid, I will contact Edward, let him know there's been an incident" (Static)_

***STATIC***

**Edward Richtofen**: _(Static)"How did she end up there? No matter, I know what must be done, in the meantime see if you can find Dr. Maxis, perhaps he can talk some sense into her."_

**Dr. Groph**: _"Did you not deal with him already?"_

**Edward Richtofen**: _"Yes, but if the child ended up here, then Maxis must be somewhere too. Find him."_

**Dr. Groph**: _"How do you propose-"_

**Edward Richtofen:**_ "Dr Groph I cannot do everything for you. I leave this in your capable hands. There is much to be done."_

**Dr. Groph**: _"Yes Doctor"_

**Edward Richtofen**: _"Oh and Groph?"_

**Dr. Groph**: _"Yes?"_

**Edward Richtofen**: _"I'd keep an eye out for an evil looking dog while you're at it" (Static)_

* * *

><p><em>((Okay stop skipping now))<br>_

"Zombies! We gotta move!" Nikolai suddenly bellows out. We look to the Soviet and see him chuck a grenade at a huge swarm of cadavers. Samantha tosses a black hole bomb, opening up a purple portal and sucking the zombies into it.

"It will not hold for long. We must get back to the land of the Apple Pies!" "Eat it gutter-slugs!" Tank cries, shooting with his M16 before loading his last half-clip of ammo. "Fuck! I'm on my last clip here!"

"Hey anyone want to trade guns? Mine has full ammo, I swear." Nikolai's FAMAS clicks as he doesn't have another drum to load into the rifle. Both of them curse as the two smash at a zombie with the butts of the guns.

"American Raider, take this HK-21!" Richtofen throws the German MG to the American while the doctor pulls out his China Lake. The Marine Raider leaps above the heads, gracefully catches the MG and squeezes the trigger, yelling out a battlecry as zombies fall.

"Russian, take my Kiparus!" Takeo bayonets one zombie while tossing the Russian bear his SMG. Nikolai looks at it for a second as it spins towards him. The drunken Soviet fumbles a little, but manages to grab the gun in time to blow a zombies head off. Richtofen fires off his grenade launcher and Takeo tosses a grenade of his own while we all make our way back into the laboratories.

"To the land of the Apple Pies!"

* * *

><p>"Get those M60's up! Watch the left flank! Double time marines, get your asses moving!" I hear Woods yell out to the troops. "Delta squad, get those mortars up! Golf Squad, cover with those riot shields! Charlie Squad, where the hell is that armor I ordered?"<p>

"Woods!" Mason calls out, shooting at one zombie about to snag the Sarg, blowing a head off.

"Mason; am I glad to see you! We lost the west and east flank and we're about to get swarmed any second!" Woods yells back, shooting with his Commando. "Ammo crates over there if you're low, or swap out a gun if needed. Guns aren't the problem here; we need your team out to turn the tide on these fuckers!" Patrick, Tank and Nikolai rush over to the crates of ammo and weapons while handing guns back to Doc and Tak. Samantha, I notice, pulls out a monkey bomb and starts to wind it up.

"Listen kid, playing with a toy monkey isn't going to help. That Stoner-63 there will." I'm sure Woods would've slapped the toy out of her hands if he didn't have to deal with the undead. Sam doesn't even listen to him as she chucks the monkey bomb into the air with a Martyoshka doll following. The music starts playing, attracting the zombies like a magnet. Tank fires off a grenade from his M16 while Patrick and Carly chuck their own frags.

"Now THAT Never Gets Old. Ooh-Rah!" Tank howls as the combine explosives cut the active body numbers in half.

"Ooh-rah for marine Dempsey," Nikolai cries out randomly, firing with an area 51's AK-47 with a flamethrower underneath.

"One grenade coming right up!" I hear a female voice cry out. Gwen rips the pin off a frag and chucks it into the horde. She then looks at me with satisfaction on her face before going to an M60.

"Get ready for a surprise." **BOOM** goes the monkey bomb. "Good that fucking song was giving me a headache." Nikolai complains as he runs his only AK-47 clip dry. The Russian lumbers over to a few zombies and unleashes the flames from underneath the gun. "Taste the Soviet's fire hellspawn! HA HA HA! Burn in hell from the might of Mother Russia!" Without the monkey to keep the cadavers distracted, I chuck a Gersch device into the field and allow myself to smirk as the portal opens up, also thankful that it sucks the zombies away from Nikolai.

"Now time to try out the QED." The speaker throws what looks to be some sort of futuristic mini-nuke with a yellow light into another mob of undead.

"So what does _that_ do?" Woods asks, already amazed at what the Gersch Device produced. The speaker looks at him and says three words: "I don't know."

"The effect is completely random: It could replicate the effects of Project Mercury, spawn a live Martyoshka doll, a normal steinhand grenade, automated sentry turret, Gatling gun, or something else." The QED lands near the zombies and a sentry gun appears, immediately targeting the undead. Woods runs towards it as well as the marines near that area. "It scans for life readings and movement. If it doesn't have life readings, yet has movement; then said target will be mowed down. Or so I hypothesis…" The man then grabs an AK-47 and shoots at the other undead, Samantha joining in with her own AK-47, just as a few hell hounds suddenly spawn.

"Die Demon Fluffy!" Sam cries out as she knifes the skull of one fiendish pup. Then she grabs her own QED and spins the top, the light glowing green.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that then. Last Chapter of 2011. I've got the conclusion already planned out and the ending as well. But I've got a question; should the ending go out with a BOOM (exposives), heroic escape (escape with our lives), lucky escape (all seems lost, but something happens and they turn the tides) because I've got several endings, but I don't know which one to pick.<strong>

**Thanks to all of those that have commented, put me on alerts, Favorited my story and gave me good comments. Now it's time to turn a new leaf and start with a clean slate. I said CLEAN Richtofen, WITHOUT blood on it.  
><strong>


	37. CH 36: I'm sorry it ended this way

**Okay everyone, Chapter 36 is up and ready. For those of you who thought this chapter might be an announcement. I guess I tricked you. This chapter is the product of a guy with an idea, a copy of Black Ops, and the Zombies Soundtrack... and the reviews I get from you guys. Well that's all for me talking.**

* * *

><p>"Samantha, chuck that one near Woods!" Richtofen cries out, spotting the SOG Sarg smash a skull with his Commando. The girl does so and suddenly Frank's Commando gets enveloped in a blue light before becoming engraved in strange markings on black metal. He brings his gun up to the zombies and 'pew pew' sounds out from the barrel.<p>

"Once he uses the last clip, it will switch back to a normal Commando." Richtofen cries out as Woods shoots with his 'Predator', killing three times the amount of undead with his new gun. Gwen, I notice, mans an M60 with an ACOG; raining hell on the lumbering bodies while the other marines regroup and reload. All of us use this time to pack-a-punch one of our own guns. I toss in the Commando, Silver puts in her Galil, Patrick his RPK, Carly the AUG, Sam her Stoner, Mason his MAC, Tank's M16, Nikolai's SPAS, Tak's Kiparus and the kraut's HK-21.

_"Teleporter One is now online. Please follow the Doctor to the teleporter and follow his instructions. Please remember to wipe your feet and thank the doctor for his vunderbar brilliance. That's right; I'm talking to you Dempsey." _The loudspeakers announce as the teleporter pad comes to life in flashes of electricity.

* * *

><p>"Samantha, help me with this," Richtofen says as he tries to hook up some metal plates to a machine. The girl goes over to the German and helps fit the plates into the correct clamps.<p>

"Yes! This is all going according to plan!" Richtofen mumbles to himself as he starts typing on the keyboard, after putting the golden rod and focusing stone in between the clamps. Mason gets everyone else to set up charges outside the receiving bay in order to keep the zombies from interrupting him.

"ACCESS GRANTED. GREETINGS EDWARD. WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY A GAME?" The computer asks in an automated tone.

"What is it that brought this obsession with American women? All they do is play games! No matter… Time to charge up the Kassimir Mechanism... carry the one..." The doctor continues to type up command codes, his fingers a blur as he moves. Then the computer screen turns green.

"ACCESS GRANTED. SWITCHING RELAY TO SECTOR 1-1-5 -" Suddenly it turns red and the three of us (Sam, Edward and I) hear another voice.

"ACCESS DENIED... Richtofen..." Maxis's voice sounds out from the speakers.

"What is happening? Scanning for haxors." Richtofen continues to type up the codes.

"You fool! I should never have trusted you!" Maxis's voice speaks out again.

"Maxis… How on earth did you get into the machine! No matter."

"I know what you are up to and I will not allow you to stop me!"

"You should never have kept the DG-2 from production, you should have never have tried to steal the plans for the MDT! We were supposed to help the human condition, not destroy it!"

"Stop lying Edward; I know what your plan was all along. Why you originally wanted to come to Griffon Station. And I know you will not succeed; you have grown too soft, too attached to some small _kittens_. I will complete what you started all those years ago! Project FEAR _will_ be completed on schedule."

"Perhaps, but you will dead long before that," Richtofen says in a mocking tone. "And your little girl isn't going to help you... ahh... She was part of the madness! Ahh... Not I."

"She will never trust you Edward! The zombies will still run amock! I will complete this! They will never trust you! You will be killed no matter what; by your _friends_ or the zombies. If only Hitler could see what I have…"

"And Control, Alt, Delete. Goodbye, Dr. Maxis." The computer screen goes green again and black words appear: "SECURITY OVERRIDE ACTIVE." Richtofen grabs the fused rod and attaches it to his belt.

"It's Mine! Finally it's mine!" "Hey if you're done playing your game kraut then get over here!" Tank cries out from in the doorway, blowing holes with his AUG's masterkey.

"Ja ja, I'm done." The Doc replies, taking out his two CZ's and blowing more holes into the zombies. "Ze doctor prescribes you… PAIN!" I suddenly find myself forced outside by the zombies, Takeo at my side. He actually does well with his punched Kiparus before he pulls out his crossbow. While I fend off the cadavers, both of us backing towards Tunnel 11, Takeo pulls back the string and clicks a bolt into the slide.

"Damnit!" I curse and flip the magazine around to continue my assault with Predator. Then the Imperial's bow 'twangs', sending the explosive-tipped projectile forward and spearing itself in the zombies. A blinking green light flashes before the corpse-kabob explodes like fireworks.

"This reapon is homorable.. and it definetry can kick ass," Takeo says with a hint of humor. I laugh at the Imperial's joke while opening Tunnel 11. My helmet is removed upon entering the air-filled chamber. When a zombie lumbers towards me, Masaki blows its head off with his Commando. Then I load a few incindiaries into my SPAS, burning up a few undead as Tak charges at another zombie; his bayonet bloodied with the charge.

"I would yell out 'Banzai' but Takeo is no cliché," He says before drawing and dispatching another freak-bag with his katana in one swift motion. Suddenly the door opens up again and Tank barges in, blasting another masterkey shell into a zom-bag.

"Kaboom space-bag, Ooh Rah!" He cries out while reloading the underbarrel attachment.

"Dempsey stop torturing them, that's MY job!" Richtofen reprimands as he holds a CZ-75 in each hand, turning to another zombie. "Here is how you torture them." He fires each gun once into the lung area before delivering a double-pistol-whip into its rotted eyes. He swiftly flips the guns back to normal, puts the barrels to the dented eye sockets and blows the zombie two new eye holes.

"There, THAT is how you torture the undead," Rictofen says sharply, chopping off its head with a bowie knife to conclude his lesion. I rush forward with my shotgun, sending a fiery Dragon's Breath round at each and every undead that's unfortunate to walk in front of me.

"One, Two, Three, Four, stay dead once more!" I cry out at each shot before I reload. That's when I find a third teddy bear hidden under some rubble, wearing a space helmet and holding a miniature Stoner-63. _Cute, Samantha will love you._

"Stay off of me bone-junkie!" Tank cries out as he shoots with his AUG.

_"System Files Accessed. Security override initiated. Tunnel 11 access granted. Security reset in: 30 seconds."_ We all hear from the speakers as the next door in the tunnel unlocks. I rush past the boxes and into the door, finding myself in an airless environment. In front of me are a few zombies, lumbering towards me without my helmet on as I hear the door locks slide into place. Predator finds itself into my grip and I shoot at the first zombie. Whenever I gasp for air, my lungs feel closer to dying; and these undead aren't going to give me a chance to get my helmet on.

_If I put my helmet on, the zombies will be all over me before I can get my gun or even a knife into my grip. But if I shoot at them…_ One body falls, then another and a third to my 115 infused gun. When it runs the first clip dry, I flip the mag around in record time before I continue my assault.

_"Security access failed. Please try again."_ On the other side of the door, I guess that Richtofen is trying to open the door. Another zombie falls and another gasp escapes. My vision starts to blur as I slowly run out of air to hold onto. I hold Predator in one hand and grab my knife in another. Ballistic SOG, Bowie, Longknife, dagger, I don't know which (I think my sword), gets into my other hand and I thrust it into the next undead. Two more fall to my gun and blade and another gasp happens.

_"Security access failed. Please try again."_ My vision blurs more as I weakly chuck a frag down the stairs. A grunt painfully escapes my black lips as a freaksack manages to swat at me, forcing me to let go of my gun and sword. The last thing I see is an unmarked spaceman looming over me.

_Silver… I'm sorry… I guess I should have listened to my own words from in Der Riese. I didn't think it would end this way sister… I hope to meet you again… on the other_ side…

* * *

><p><strong>... ... Take off your hats! Yes I'm talking to you! Show some respect for the dead!<strong>

**The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update****, let's try to get two or three reviews for the next chapter.**

**And why do I get the feeling that I've only got two or three people who actually read my story?**


	38. CH 37: Nemesis Revealed

***looks around to see if anyone was fooled by the title of the previous chapter.*  
><strong>

**Alright everyone, now that exams are over; here's the next chapter for the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>* Silver's POV * <strong>

**** In Tunnel 6 ****

I feel my gut clench, a feeling I prophetically get when something bad has happened; VERY bad. My com-set is filled with repeats of 'system access denied' and curses. And something else, like a faint gasp of air.

"Screw this!" I grab my sword and get ready to slice off the doors when I hear something else: _"Security override accepted. Master Lock disengaged."_ My arms shove Nikolai and Mason aside before I rush into the power room, my fear scent stinking up my suit. Lamination kills hundreds of the undead inside as I charge into the room, amazed at the number of undead in the power area.

"Let go of mein! Let of her!" I hear Richtofen cry out from his speaker. As I round the corner I see an unmarked spaceman grabbing Richtofen by the neck and lifting him up. "Do you know who I am?" The Doctor reaches for his knife, but the unknown spaceman snatches it away and lazily tosses it aside.

"Give me the Vril Generator Edvard." An unknown voice speaks into my helmet, and at the same time I feel like I heard it before. A gasp sounds from Richtofen as the spaceman snatches the golden rod from the German's belt. I raise my rifle to shoot at the man when he speaks to me: "Nuh uh uuuh… I wouldn't do that if you want to be the last of your… _species_…" He points up to the ceiling, and I see Luna there; bound up in wires with electro-coils attached to them. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what could happen. She has her helmet on and her tail weakly sways back and forth, alive but not moving. I hear gasps as others arrive, but I don't pay attention; only focusing on this new man and Luna.

"Any **YOU** my little traitor will follow instructions along with HER, if you both want to live. Or I could just slit your throat here and now and kill the girl," Richtofen mumbles a few curses before sighing.

"What is the next step…? Doctor Maxis…" He asks, admitting defeat. I hear everyone gasp as they hear the doctor speak. Some of them raise their guns, but I wave them down as I don't want Luna to get killed. I also raise my visor and give them a 'death gaze'. In the reflection of my helmet, I spot my eyes glow silver in some anger with the gaze; as they do when I'm truly pissed off and serious.

"You will need to kill one-hundred zombies to fill up the soul jars," The maniac says, "But I will give you something to help with that task." He presses a button and eight gatling guns pop out of the walls.

**"DEATH MACHINES!"** Sam cries out in her demon voice.

"Patrick, Carly, Sam, Tank, Nikolai, Takeo, Edward, Silver! Step Six! Wield a fist of Iron! Step Seven: Raise HELL!" Mason orders as he pulls out his Scavanger. "Unleash fury! Kill all who stand in our way! Show no mercy to our captors! Break out of Vorkuta my comrades!" Mason fires a bolt from the rifle before he reloads. The explosion takes out a good number of zombies, scattering brains and gunk all over our battlefield. "Tango down!" The SOG Captain pulls out a grenade and chucks it at the cadavers.

"Bad puppet! Puppet go by now!" Samantha says as she fires with her Gatling gun. Bullets fly through the air as we kill more and more zombies, using their poor souls for this evil mans own gain.

"You disgust me," I hiss as I send two more souls into the jar, finding and picking up Luna's dropped sword.

"Then that's all the more reason to kill them," Maxis's voice sounds in my ears. _I wasn't talking about them kishteme (asshole bastard)._ My Gatling gun runs out of bullets first, forcing me to switch to Lamination. About ten or fifteen bullets fly from the cartridge before I hear a clicking sound; out of ammo and without another clip. The useless rifle gets swung onto my back and I draw my PM-63's. Patrick and Richtofen run out next and switch to their Pack-a-Punched LMG's. Both of them run about a full clip before they also run out of juice; Richtofen gripping his China Lake and Patrick holding his AA-12 (The AA-12 replaced his Stakeout when he switched guns in Area 51). Samantha and Carly stop shooting early and offer their belts to Tank's Gatling gun. Carly uses her AUG-5OM3 and Sam uses her AK-47, both of them scattering body flesh everywhere as more souls fill up the jars.

"Die my minion!" Richtofen cries as he shoots with his grenade launcher. As I switch to the two swords in my possession, I notice Tank stops firing his big gun early and switches to his own AUG. Nikolai and Takeo both run dry at the same time, switching to their assault rifles.

"Hey, why are my guns so light? HINT!" Tank cries out as he's forced to switch to his Colt M1911. The Raider, Patrick, Russian and I all somehow find ourselves back-to-back as we fend off the undead.

"Kitty! Take zis.!" Sam cries out, chucking a green QED at our group. Our guns are suddenly enveloped in strange markings as the magazines enlarge and our empty magazines also lengthen as they fill up with bullets. Tokyo & Rose let loose bullets onto the invading cadavers, firing off faster and with more lethality. Patrick's AA-12 becomes the DC-24 (Death count-24, get it?) while Tank's Colt becomes _two_ guns.

"Mustang and Sally. Alright it's kick-ass time, let's do it!" Tank cries out, firing off both handguns. The bullets hit a zombie and they explode like rifle grenades. "Ooh-Fucking-RAH!" Samantha fires with her wave gun at a line of undead.

"Teddy, it's dinner time," she says gleefully as a timer counts down on the compound rifle. The zombies swell up and I think I hear a microwave timer ding as each of them explodes. "We are serving cooked spleens today. And the dipping sauce will be your BLOOD!"

"Carly! Light the bastards up!" I shout out as I slash with my two swords, the blades cutting up two of them in one swipe. Guns need ammo, but swords can kill quicker. She grips the Wonderwaffe and fires two shots left and right. Twenty zombies get slain by the lightning gun as Richtofen comments on how they should 'fear the power of the DG-2.'

"LAST ONE!" I slash the head off one undead and all four tubes glow yellow.

"Now free Luna," I growl out as I look into Maxis's visor with angry silver eyes, my swords in a back-hand grip. He raises his Ray Gun to me, removing his own visor so we stare eye-to-eye.

"You _dare_ order me around? I need one hundred souls for this machine to activate. Just because I have what I need doesn't mean one extra will make a difference. _DO NOT_ order me around creature," he threatens with mad blue eyes. "All of you, to the laboratory door; I want to keep you all in my sight. If any of you attempt to stop me, I _will_ kill the girl." All of us compile and follow the madman's orders, gathering by the laboratory doors. Maxis releases Luna from the contraption and tosses her body over to us. I move quickly and catch her before she hits the ground.

"Now head into the laboratory." He fires the ray gun at me as I jump back to the others, the green blast almost hitting us.

"You murderer!" I hiss at Maxis, baring my teeth at the man. He just turns back to the pyramid.

"Death is an inevitable part of life. Just as killing is a part of nature, you should know that as a creature who hunts. This 'murder' you speak of is simply causing the inevitable to happen earlier than intended." I turn away from him and head back into the laboratory, carrying my sister in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay everyone, one more chapter down and a few more until end game... and even then there's the rumored Call of Duty: Doomsday...<strong>

**And on another note who here doesn't like this SOPA PIPA thing that Congress is trying to pass off? *raises hand* I realize that if they pass it off, allowing censorship of all copywritten material; THERE'D BE NO MORE FAN-FICITON!  
><strong>


	39. CH 38: Nightmare

**Okay so here's the next chapter. Just a warning that with the amount of guns and such it's been hard to keep track of who has what gun pack-a-punched and who has what grenades left. So if I say Edward has a China Beach even though I didn't say he pack-a-punched it, please go along with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>* Silver's POV *<strong>

I remove Luna's helmet and mask, tears welling up in my eyes. Carly removes her helm as well, also crying in grief. I kneel down to my sister's body and cry, letting the tears flow from my eyes. Why did she have to die?

"She's not dead, not if the doctor has anything to say about it," Richtofen rips his mask off and takes out a syringe. "I know what he has done to her; luckily he used 115 as the main component in the sedative." He expertly twirls the syringe and injects the vaccine into her neck vein.

"Nien! Her breathing is slowing!" Richtofen cries out. "She needs CPR! How do you give a cat-human-creature CPR?"

"I'll do it!" I'm immediately over Luna's head; plugging her mouth while breathing into her nose before switching to her mouth, checking which way to do this. When she doesn't respond, I put my lips to hers and do mouth-to-mouth again.

"Breathe, c'mon sis…" I say as I do it again. "Breathe god damnit!"

* * *

><p><strong>* Luna's POV *<strong>

"Am I dead?" I wander through the clouds as free as a bird when I see 'the big man' walk up to me. I blink my eyes, but I don't say anything. I mean, how often is it that you get to see 'The Man', God, whoever you want to call him.

_"Not yet; you still have to do a few things."_ Then he pokes me in the forehead and I go falling out of the clouds; the earth getting farther away as I drop.

_Wait! Why am I falling **down?** If heaven is in the clouds and my body is in space? Aw screw it! He's God, he can do what he wants within his own rules…_ Then the world goes white as images of the zombies flash before my eyes. The last thing I see is a closet in the space station, holding three strange rocket launchers.

* * *

><p>I feel a pair of lips on mine, like someone's giving me a kiss. My eyes flutter open to see Silver lean in to touch her lips to mine. I blink slowly before my brain fully reboots and analyzes the situation; Silver, my twin sister, putting her lips on mine…<p>

My eyes snap open and I gasp, fully awake and aware of what's going on. I look at everyone and get assaulted by hugs from Carly and Sam; Silver blushing herself too much to join in. I don't care what it looks like, I'm just happy to be alive. Then we hear Maxis's voice in that demonic tone:

**_"Now to tie up loose ends!"_** Zombies start to swarm us again, flooding from the power room like a mob of protesters. Their screams and growls fill the labs as we all spring to our feet. We all turn tail and fall back as the loudspeakers play some sort of guitar music:

_"Dragged you down below, down to the devil's show.  
>To be his guest forever. Peace of mind is less than never.<br>Hate to twist your mind, but God ain't on your side.  
>An old acquaintance severed, Render of your last endeavor…<br>Ashes burning, you can smell it in the air, Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal…_

_So stand in line while banging numbers in your head, You're now a slave until the end of time  
>AND NOTHING STOPS THE MADNESS TURNING, HAUNTING, YEARNING, PULL THE TRIGGER!<br>You should have known… The price of evil, And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah… Ooooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare"_

Tank swings his minigun into his hands and releases its fury upon the assaulting cadavers.

"Eat it and die freak-meat-bone-junkie-maggot-whore-body-bag-undead-flesh-addict-space-freak-hell-spawn-devil-man-blood-thirsty-rot-filled-mother-fucking-zomb-bitches!" Tank shouts as we all rush up to the top floor, his Death Machine taking out multiple undead with each sweep.

"Where do you come up with these expressions?" Nikolai asks as he fires with his EPC-WN, scoring headshots like its some sort of videogame. I'm not even sure _when_ he pack a punched that gun. Probably while I was knocked out. "Like fist of Stalin up your ass!"

_"Can't wake up in sweat, cause it ain't over yet,  
>Still dancing with your demons,<br>Victim of your own creation._

_Beyond the will to fight,where all that's wrong is right  
>where hate don't need a reason<br>Love is self-assassination  
>You've been lied to just to rape you of your sight,<br>And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel.  
>So sedated as they medicate your brain<br>And while ya slowly go insane the tell you_

_Give in with your best intentions  
>Help ya with your complications"<em>

Predator fires off at the undead in front of me, the weapon slaying the undead with clean efficiency. Silver's Tokyo & Rose spray out bullets everywhere, killing two zombies at a time. The DC-24 racks up more and more kills, being an automatic shotgun eliminates the need to pump after each shot or press the trigger the next time you want to fire a shell. Samantha chucks a monkey bomb and a doll down the stairs as we rush away from her dad's minions; all of us realizing her mistake once we round the corner.

_"Warning: Massive Decompression of Laboritory Level One and Two. P.E.S. Required."_ Air is suddenly sucked out of the room, disabling the artificial gravity technology as we all gasp and lurch towards the top floor. To the left is the exit out in space and to the right is the doors to the biodome.

**_"You think you can escape me? Go back for reinforcements? Yes you can but you will not have anything to go back TO!"_** Maxis says while I rush to the nearby closet and find what I'm looking for.

"Sam, Black Hole!" I cry out. "Mason! Tank! Richtofen! Follow me!" The portal stabilizes as the four of us jump through. And in that split second, I pray Lady Luck is with me.

_"Nuclear launch code one-one-five accepted. Project FEAR initiated. Nuclear launch activated. T-minus twenty-five seconds until launch."_

* * *

><p>The four of us land outside the receiving bay, right near the computer consoles. I hear the rockets beep as they finish their background check of the systems. Richtofen immediately rushes over and tries to stop the launch; his fingers become a blur as he types in line after line of command code into the system.<p>

_"Sorry Richtofen you have been locked out. Please contact the administrator of the system."_ "NIEN NIEN NIEN! NOO!" he slams his fists onto the keyboard in anger. He slams them again as he swears in German and Japanese and other languages. "It's over… He's won… Maxis has won. Es tut mir leid (I'm sorry)"

"Guess I'll see you later Edward," Tank says as he pats the German's back, not even calling him 'kraut' or 'Nazi' or 'dicktofen'.

"Tank, could you… forgive me? For what I've done to you and the others? For the secret's I've kept?" Richtofen says as he raises his visor to look at Tank, sorrow and regret in his eyes. "For everything? I understand sorry won't do anything. I just want to repent when I can…"

"I forgive you man… even though I'm still a little pissed, I forgive you. On the other side I could introduce you to Sarah, my daughter I tried to raise back in World War II. And maybe her daughter…" Tank sighs as he gives the Doctor a pat on the back. I growl out in anger, dropping the launchers in frustration when I hear someone in my helmet; a female voice saying…

Numbers?

"Doomsday. _17_ _13_ _6_ _7_ _21_ _24_ _4_ _17_ _4_ _20_ _11_ _17_ _25_ _13_ _14_ _17_ _25_ _8_ _8_ _19_ _18_ _3_ _2_ _11_ _22_ _0_ _12_ _19_ _19_ _6_ _3_ _3_ _4_"

* * *

><p><strong>"I keep hearing these fucking numbers!" ~ Alex Mason<br>**

**Yes those numbers actually do mean something and I actually used the same code that Treyarch used with their Ascension numbers. If anyone has a copy of "Profiles of Courage" feel free to translate it. I'll give you a hint: 13, 6 and 7 are "Use" and 17 is the page number to start with.**

**Hope you like this chapter, because I've only got two or three maybe four more chapters to go. (Unless Call of Duty comes out with Doomsday, then this story will continue with that most likely.  
><strong>


	40. CH 39: Plan B

**Well I'm back again and I thought I'd give you all this next chapter. Hope you like it and the countdown to the final chapter has begun. I've only got a few more pages to write in my notebook before I can put a big finish sticker on it. But until then, please read this.**

* * *

><p>"Russia, Weaver, the Ascension scientists, Dragovich, Soyez One … Mission objective; sabotage the Ascension rocket…" Mason rambles in a dazed voice. "That's it!" Alex grabs one of my rocket launchers and tosses one to Tank and one to me.<p>

_"Warning. Missile launch in progress."_

"We're going to plan B! Tank, Luna. Use these Valkyrie Rockets, Blow the missiles to kingdom come!" I grasp the missile launcher system and look into the sights; the screen calculating everything informative… including locking on to my target. My missile shoots through space and flies after the nuclear one.

_"Warning. Missile impact in 25 seconds."_ I press a button on my rocket, triggering the afterburners and putting extra thrust into the projectile. Second by second goes by as we get closer to one of two endings; blowing up the rockets, or blowing up earth. Three brilliant explosions follow as our rockets collide; blowing up the madman's last attempt at striking fear into the world.

"OOH FUCKING RAH!" Tank howls with a fist pump. "Don't fuck with a marine!"

"Hey when you're done with the fireworks we could use some help!" Carly's voice cries out in my head-set. I throw my own Gersch device; the device producing a black hole for us to jump through. My hand grabs Tank's dropped Death-machine right before I dive through the portal.

"Incoming!" I cry out upon reappearing in front of everyone else; firing off the huge MG. The Gatling gun fires off bullets like there's no tomorrow, ripping the bodies to shreds. Hundreds of zombies that were about to swarm the others are suddenly dying by the might of the bullets. Dozens of them groan and howl as they are slain by the M134 minigun.

"Into the teleporter! We need to help Woods!" Mason yells as soon as we're all regrouped.

* * *

><p>"R-T Texas, this is One-Five, we need immediate air support at grid 7, Delta Oscar Tango!" A soldier cries into a radio as he looks at the swarming undead about twenty feet ahead, and the wall of soldiers attacking them.<p>

"One-Five, we do not have clearance in that grid. Everyone's in the shit, son," I hear from the radio as more undead get killed and pushed back before they advance.

"Luna, we need that air support. Grab that radio. Say you're from the SOG team," Mason cries as he dual-wields his MACV-5OG and G16-GL35. I nod and rush over to the marine with the radio. Richtofen, Tank and a few others rush to Pack-a-Punch their guns.

"Son of a bitch, fuck!" The marine curses as he looks back to the undead with wide eyes, turning to me as I fire off a nearby FN-SCAR rifle.

"Hey kid, pull it together and give me that radio." I hold out a hand to him. The private looks up at me oddly.

"Who are you, S.O.G?" He asks as I pull off my helmet, his eyes going wide. "_What_ are you?"

"I'm SOG. Now get your act together and give me the god damn radio!" I growl out that last part to tell him no-bs.

"Good luck with that shit girl," he says and hands it over, grabbing a Commando and heading to another part of the area.

"Texas this is Sierra, Oscar, Golf, X-ray. Priority one ordinance on my command. I authenticate Golf shoe, over." I radio as I spot a few zombies get taken out by Samantha and Edward; both using MG-42's. _Heh, if it's good enough for Nazi Germany, it's good enough for us._ Tank mans an M249 SAW alongside them, cutting the zombies in half with its firepower.

"Affirmative X-ray. Let us know when you need us." Texas reports back.

"Luna, target that front wave!" Mason shouts out to me. "Use that target designating laser!"

"Texas, marking coordinates. Take them out!" I cry as I power up the laser on the SCAR rifle. The red dot aims for the middle of the zombie group and I hold it steady until I hear a beep.

"Coordinates confirmed. Contact on the air-strip. Standby X-ray." A Huey, Texas, suddenly flies down and rains fire upon the zombies. Gatling guns fire away along with rockets as the chopper takes out dozens of the damned undead. Zombie groans sound out as they all die in the rain of fire and lead.

"We have confirmed kills at zero, hostiles eliminated. Texas awaiting your command." Texas reports, flying off as it stands by. That's when I see a huge mass of corpses lumber towards us, looking like a crowd in Times Square.

"Texas, multiple targets at ground level. Viktor, Zulu, Seven Foxtrot! Hit em hard!" I cry out as Carly fires off with her Wonderwaffe at the mob; electrical chains grasping several of them with its power.

"Affirmative X-Ray, standby for strafing run." Texas flies over to the opposite end of the mob and zooms down low.

"X-Ray, we're coming in hot!" Gunfire sounds out as the Huey strafes towards us and completely obliterates the zombie mass. The only one who seems to be killing with such brutality seems to be Fluffy; the horse-sized dog making a slaughterhouse look as clean as a church as it tears up bodies with such… savageness.

"Get on the ground and stay there!" I hear Woods cry out as he smashes one in the skull with his Predator, a fully upgraded version of the Sarg's CAR-15 Commando. Both he and Mason seem to be helping other marines back to the pen, but they're getting pushed back themselves. I switch the radio over to a mic and grip the SCAR-L, flicking on the targeting laser and aiming at the majority of the mob.

"Texas, you're target is tagged. Be advised of friendly troops near coordinates," I radio as I shoot at other undead with an MP5K in the other hand.

"That's a negative, we can't do that X-ray. We can't risk friendly fire." Texas replies in my ears.

"If you don't do something; Sergeant Woods and Alex Mason aren't going to _BE_ friendly anymore! This isn't up for negotiation; this is a priority one ordinance! Take Out Those Targets!" I growl out as I lock onto the undead, the window getting smaller as the marines try to escape the cadavers. After a second I hear: "Lima-niner, BlackHawk, be advised. Texas going for a strafing run. We're coming in hot!"

Texas flies over Mason and Woods as they duck back, clear of the fire as the undead before them get mowed down like grass with a lawnmower. Bodies fall and fly as the bullets and incendiaries burn the maggot-sacks while giving them new breathing holes. Mason, Woods and the others dive away while those with Riot shields bring them up to help protect them in case a stray bullet goes flying. Not a single bullet hits the shields.

"Lima-niner, BlackHawk; any casualties?" Texas radios to them.

"Negative. We're all okay. Lima-niner getting the troops back to the pen. Nice job Texas. Lima-niner out." Woods radios the report to Texas and in a way, thanks to me. Both of them lead the marines back to the pen, only bearing scratches on their armor and blood on their shields.

"Luna, Silver! We've still got a job to do!" Mason yells out. "Apollo Squad, back to the teleporter." I fall back along with everyone else, but I stop as I see Tank pop something into the Pack-a-Punch. As far as I know, he's got fully upgraded guns so what could he be punching? When I see what pops out, a grin threatens to split my face in two.

"Tank you did not… You did, didn't you?" I ask with a devilish grin. He grins back and says five words: "Oh Fuck Yeah I Did."

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

CUT-OUT SCENE:

"Why does it take so fucking long?" I ask while we all wait for the laundry to be done.

"Does it always take this long?" Mason asks. Everyone nods.

"You know, maybe we should Pack-a-Punch _this_ Pack-a-Punch and see if it goes any faster." Tank grumbles as the timer goes up another click. "Hey Tak, where'd you get that sushi?" We all notice

"In Shangri-La; I said I could have caught, cut, made and eaten my own sushi by the time this contraption was finished. This," - he motions to his sushi and chopsticks – "Is just me proving what I said."

"Ooh sushi, toss me some!" I lick my lips as he sticks one piece on a spare chopstick for me to eat.

"So… how long does it take to make sushi?" Mason asks.

"A long time." (I don't know how long it takes.)

**OMAKE: NYAN CAT TO THE RESCUE!**

_"Warning. Missile impact in 25 seconds."_ I press a button on my rocket, triggering the boosters and putting extra 'oomph' into the projectile. Second by second goes by as we get closer to one of two endings; blowing up the rockets, or blowing up earth.

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan! NYAN NYAN!" (Nyan theme if you guys don't know what it is...) I look from my sights to see this… creature. It has a cat's head, a pop-tart for a body… and it's pooping out rainbows from its ass. Check that; THREE of these creatures fly around in space and suddenly collide with the nuclear rockets. "nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyanniny nan nan nyan nyan nyan nyan NANANIY (NYAN-IN-EE) YAN!"

"I must be seeing things…No more catnip before bed..."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, my brother thought of that nyan cat thing. Meh, hope you all like it and please review. I lonely...<strong>


	41. CH: 40 Explosives make it so much easier

**Hey hey hey, what's up everyone? Oh yeah, the sky. Well I've got some news; ten days ago was my birthday. So happy birthday to me.**

**Now that that's done and over with, here's chapter 40 of Longpaw Zombies. **

* * *

><p>"Alright, we're here to stop these zombies. Based on the past encounters we're looking for a computer, hard drive, electronic module, broadcast station, anything that could be used to command these things," Mason announces.<p>

"No! We need to destroy the pyramid!" Richtofen says. "Maxis controls the zombies with the pyramid's power. We need to eliminate it in order to send these undead back to their graves!"

"Alright then. Mission objective; destroy the MPD. Use of deadly force is authorized, any hostiles engaged are to be terminated swiftly in any way you see fit," Mason barks out, pulling the lever back on his G16-GL35's weapon. "And above all…. Make sure you confirm the kill. Weapons free everyone!"

"Stick together; we'll come out on top Ooh-Rah!" Tank cries out as he releases the safety on his Skullcrusher.

"Slaughter all who stand in our way! Just like we've been doing every time these mother fuckers come after us," Nikolai slurs as he draws his own G16-GL35, his own having a round drum attached instead of a smiley-face red dot sight.

"Nikolai, Patrick, Takeo, Samantha, Silver; head through tunnel 6. Silver's squad leader. Rest of us follow Luna through Tunnel 11. Divide and conquer." Alex orders as we rush outside.

"Fight as one under the Emperor!" Takeo cries with his Kick-ur-A55 in his grip.

"Takeo shut the fuck up before I shut you up for good," the Russian bellows aloud.

"March together for victory!" Richtofen announces with glee. "Don't die on me Dempsey."

"Shut up Kraut! I don't want to have to save you!" the Marine yells back while we leap through space. _And to think they actually had been nice to each other when they thought the world would end…._

"Oh cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it," the Nazi says while firing off his China Lake at a swarm of zombies. Predator's barrel is ablaze in purple flashes as bullets fly out of the chamber. When the clip runs dry, the magazine gets flipped around and locked in place before I realize what I just did. A China Lake shot flies over my head from the Doctor's grenade launcher, sending a good amount of bodies flying into space.

"Bow before the Doctor before he butchers you! Wait, did that make sense?" Richtofen questions aloud. "I digress. NOW YOU DIE!"

"Throwing a frag!" Mason and I shout out as we both toss fragment grenades at more zombies, sending the cadavers flying away.

"Ack!" I cry out as a crawler comes in contact with my boot. "Fucking Knee Biter!" My offended foot then proceeds to punt the half-a-zombag into the emptiness of space.

* * *

><p><strong>* Silver's POV * <strong>

"Okay, put me down. Put Me Down!" Takeo cries out as he soars through space; not really wanting to be up in the air for too long. Nikolai and Patrick toss two grenades each as they spot a mob of undead in the tunnels.

"I drink to the creator of the explosive," Nikolai says as he watches the explosions.

"Well that guy was me!" Patrick says in his cocky "I'm awesome" tone.

"Den I drink to my new American friend…" the Russian slurs, too drunk to remember facts. The drunkard actually enters the airlock in tome to take a swig of vodka. "Mmm… food for Mother Russia all in this bottle…"

We all enter the pyramid room and spot two space-bag astro-zombies floating towards us. Patrick immediately fires off with his R115 Resonator while Nikolai shoots with EPC-WN. Takeo shoots with Kick-ur-a55 and Sam with her Red Mist. Tokyo and Rose fire off at each of them, splitting ammunition between both space horrors as the others take out one at a time. As it tries to grab me, I deliver a kick to its chest as it grabs onto me.

"You will not lay your hands on her filthy creature!" Takeo cries out while drawing his Katana. "With the power of the Emperor flowing through my veins, I will smite you from this existence!"

"Takeo will you just shut the fuck up and save the girl already? Geez you don't see me wasting time talking!" Nikolai says as three EPC-WN shots land the space-man in the head.

"BAN-ZAI!" Takeo cries out, jumping up in the air. The Imperial somersaults once in mid- air before bringing his katana down onto the head of the astronaut. The blade bites into the helmet and shatters the glass. Air escapes into the suit before blood splatters all over the suit. The meat-bag space-junkie lets out a groan before blowing up from the sudden change in pressure.

"Remember to shut your mouth when it explodes," Nikolai warns us all. "That includes you Taki." Masaki throws three grenades at the other space junkie while Patrick unleashes more ammunition onto it before the second one explodes.

"Ha ha… just like fourth of July. Only with blood and guts instead of fireworks," Nikolai says as he turns around. His mood immediately turns sour at what we find and he sums it all up in one sentence.

"Oh Fuck You All!"

* * *

><p><strong>* Luna's POV *<strong>

"Incoming!" I cry out as I fire off Predator in one hand while cooking a frag in the other. "Order up! Medium rare frag coming at you!" The grenade gets chucked as soon as I spot the horde of undead. All zombies turn to the source of their interruption like one, as if annoyed at me ruining their mood. I don't really give a flying rats ass as I switch to the M203 and fire off a 40mm with Richtofen's China; both of us crying aloud as bodies go flying. Samantha switches to her Hangover and sprays bullets everywhere.

"You should ask daddy to give you stronger legs. DADDY! Give them stronger legs!" She cries out while we all fire away at the undead. Nikolai immediately starts spraying bullets at the zombies with G16-GL35 and Patrick joins him with the R115 Resonator. Tank and Silver fire off with their Skullcrushers as Carly shoots with her Phantom (PaP Spectre). All three of them score quick clean kills alongside the two fire-power lovers. Richtofen leaps into space with his H115 Oscillator and hip fires through his airborne charge. As the bodies fall I hear something else aside from the taunts and zombie moans, the voice of a singing Samantha Maxis.

_"Now in death, bring me life. _

_All that I am will be coming home now. I did it all for you…_

_I'm becoming real now with all I am… All I am… _

_With all I am, I swear to you, I'll kill them all_

_I'll make them suffer_

_And now in death, bring me life."_ I seem to find myself singing the chorus to Sam's song even as we're trying to regroup together and killing the zombies at the same time.

_"All that I am will be coming home now_

_( I did it all for you )_

_I'm becoming real now with all I am( All I... )"_

"Luna, Silver. Plant these charges of C4 around the pyramid!" Mason tosses us each two packets of explosives while he cleaves the head off of a zombie two close to him, his other hand with MACV-50G.

"Yes Sir!" I peel off the adhesive from the charge and slap it onto one corner of the structure. Bullets fly everywhere as our companions destroy rotting bodies left and right. Silver manages to plant another charge at the opposite side while Richtofen uses Calmety and Jane to cover her. Patrick uses DC-24 to protect my back with Tank as he uses AUG-50M3's shotgun attachment. Sam and Carly find themselves back to back with Hangover and the DG-2 eliminating all hostiles.

"Charges planted. Hit it Mason!" I cry out and leap off the pyramid just as the man presses the detonation button. An explosion sounds out, blast waves ricocheting off the walls and everywhere, disorienting everyone live or dead. Through the smoke no one sees anything, but when it clears we're missing one pink-dress wearing 6 year old girl in the pyramid. Sam and I spot the pink slip into the laboratories and both of us follow the pink dress.

* * *

><p><strong>Any guesses on who's fleeing the scene? First reviewer to guess it right gets a cookie and their name up in the next chapter along with a free Teddy bear. Pop it in your toy chest and it will take the chest away every time you want to play with a good toy.<strong>

**But yeah, review, comment and spread the word. I am giving this to you at 2:00 am with daylight savings time. So you'd better be happy everyone.**

**DraconicReclaimer: **Not unless Call of Duty Doomsday comes out (AKA Black Ops 2). And no Nacht Der Untoten as it's too small for too many people.

**zaine johnson:** I just keep writing despite what others tell me (unless it's about readability issues where I take their advice). Glad to have you til the very end.

**Experimental Agent 1123:** My brother pestered me to put that in and so I did make an OMAKE for it.

**Zane the hedgehog:** The Nyan cat was an OMAKE. It's not part of the actual story. The secret to my skills comes from lots and lots of reading and writing. I have one story I've been writing for over two years and it's still not done yet.

**namelessbastard:** No I don't think I did. I got them off of lyricsmania and the wikipedia for call of duty so I double checked my sources. WIKIPEDIA NEVER LIES MAN!

**mynameistank:** Glad you like this. Hope you'll read it til the end.

* * *

><p><strong>C ya later everyone.<strong>


	42. CH: 41 I will have my Revenge!

**Alright alright. Chapter 40 is here, now we get to see what happens up on the moon. Like before, I'll be taking comments/reviews and giving feedback via the story so let's get a roll on. But a heads up, there's not going to be much shooting like the others. Regardless I'd like it if you could read this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Blast shields engaged. Oxygen restored in Laboratories."<em>

"Stop right there!" I growl out as young-Sam (Doctor Maxis) spots me. She turns to grab a ray gun from her dress, but she's slow on the draw as a ballistic knife pins her sleeve arm into the wall.

"DADDY!" Sam nearly screams as she stomps over to her younger self. Young-Sam/Doctor Maxis frantically tries to tear the knife out of the wall along with ripping the dress free as Samantha steps closer and closer. There they stand: our sixteen year old Samantha Maxis towering over her six-year old self. I notice some of the physical differences as they stare at one another: fit and fragile, strong and weak, blonde and dark-brown hair and how Sam is taller than her previous self. By now everyone else has arrived and we all stare at the two girls. Maxis says something in German which I don't get, and earns a punch in the jaw.

**"You used me!"** Punch **"You used me! Stay where you are!"** That last part was addressed to Mason and Carly as both take a step towards the two.

"It was for the greater good…" Punch to the face.

**"You pinned the blame on Edvard!"** Sam rips her father from the wall and throws him to the ground, her teenage strength easily ripping the dress whereas her father's six-year old muscles couldn't. **"You persuaded me to kill them all! "** There's another punch to the face; some blood now on Maxis' dress.

**"You lied to me!"**

"How did I…" Slam. **"You tried to kill me!"**

"Tried?" Another punch flies and all of us are watching with wide eyes as Samantha gets revenge on her father for using her to further his projects.

**"I hate you!"** For all the beatings that man is given, he doesn't seem to go down. **"I hate you! I HATE YOU!"** Sam huffs and breathes heavily as she looks down at her younger body. There aren't many serious bruises on Ludvig's body, making me wonder if Sam pulled any punches. Ludvig spits blood onto his daughter's face, splashing the red liquid

"You think… killing me… will stop… what I have planned?" A punch doesn't come this time, but Samantha has the fist drawn back.

"It will still continue…" Ludvig throws a punch straight into Sam's throat. Sam clutches her neck as she gasps for breath and massages her neck. This allows the mad scientist to scamper away, somehow grabbing Sam's knife and the red zap gun. Sam cries out in pain as her arm is cut with the knife during her father's escape, leaving a nasty gash in the flesh. Zombies start wailing as they tear off the ventilation bars, but they are my least concern. I also hear the sounds of combat boots clomping after me, but they don't hold any more priority. All I am focused on is catching that little sna…brat. One zombag tries to get between us and I slash off its head with a bowie knife. Ludvig suddenly finds himself in front of a zombie and fires off a shot from the zap gun. The zombie stands erect and falls like a miniature WonderWaffe bolt. Another zombie falls from the ceiling and its head gets chopped off before it touches the ground in my determination to hunt that man down. Moans of zombies suddenly surround both of us and my SPAZ-24 finds its way into my grip while the bowie is in my jaw. Shell after shell fires out of the shotgun as I work to not only save myself, but also Maxis's life.

_Only so we can kill him ourselves._ The grim thought passes through my mind as three more fall to the shotgun. Maxis fires off blast after blast of zap gun juice, pretty accurate even though s/he now needs to hold it rifle style. All of a sudden this little top spins around in the middle of us, blinking between green and red. Green flashes as some sort of energy pulses out of the device and flows over the entire area.

**"Kaboom…"** Richtofen says in his own dark demonic tone, staring daggers into Maxis so sharp I thought she'd be cut down with the gaze. All the zombies clutch their heads and dissolve into dust and ash from the burst of energy from the QED. Beside Richtofen, Samantha comes up with Alex as the rest of the group follows. Ludvig runs away from us, towards the stairs to the second level, but falls to the ground suddenly. A SOG knife is in my hand and one chance for the target. I spin the knife around on my index finger, holding the blade and fling the weapon. The knife sails end over end before sticking into the leg of the six-year old as a bowie pins her arm to the wall, this time not by the sleeve. Ludvig lets out a scream of pain as both knives dig into flesh and hinder his/her movements.

With no where left to run and no zombies to be a distraction, all of us are now surrounding the doctor. Alex pulls out a CZ-75 and tosses it to Samantha, whispering something into her ear that sounds like 'you do the honors'. Whatever was said, Samantha nods and takes the pistol from him.

"Anybody want to throw a punch in or say anything?" I ask. Tank, Nikolai and Takeo all throw punches into Ludvig's chest, chin and stomach; Takeo spitting on the madman's body. Richtofen snaps bones and presses points on the girl's body. He reaches for his knife and lunges at the girl with a mad gleam in his eyes, but Silver swats his arm to the side just in time for the blade to stab into the other arm. Cursing in German and other languages he gets dragged back by Silver to keep the madman still alive for now.

"Dragovich, Kravchenko, Steiner; Alex Mason hopes you burn for your sins," Alex says with a cold tone.

"LUDVIG! You have lied to me, used me for your own gain, and your evil deeds have stolen the lives of many good men and women from this world! NO LONGER!" Sam holds up the pistol and removes the cartridge, revealing two bullets in the case.

"My name is Samantha…" She inserts the cartridge into the gun.

"Emelia…" she holds the gun up to her face.

"Abigale…" the hammer is pulled back with a _chink-chink_ sound.

"Maxis. And I will have…" She raises the gun up high, still keeping her eyes locked with her fathers.

"My…" Pistol gets lowered down with an outstretched arm.

"REVENGE!" Her finger closes around the trigger and two bullets fly out. Ludvig jerks his/her body to the side so the bullet passes through the lung instead of the heart. The madman looks at Sam and me with a truly evil glare; one that even Richtofen shudders at.

"Even when you win… you still lose… hope you'll be with me in hell you… _mistake!_" Ludvig spits up blood at Samantha, whom brings the barrel to her past-body's head and releases the second bullet. Maxis doesn't even flinch and a wicked smile is on his/her face before those eyes dim out and become lifeless, still full of that mans evil. Samantha's own eyes grow wide and the gun clatters to the ground along with two used casings. She backs away from the dead body as if it will turn into a zombie to torment her. The girl bumps into me, squeaking in fear before she realizes who I am, and seems to hug me like I'm her mother. My arms wrap around her and I try the best to comfort her while looking around, the scenario we're in and the people watching making me feel a little uncomfortable. At least Silver supports me, which makes it more bearable. So then I give out another sigh. It seems to be over, but at the same time I believe it's not over yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Before going further I'd like to reveal the winner of last weekchapter's question**:** DraconicReclaimer was the first one to get the answer correctly so he/she gets a free cookie and a demonic toy box possessing teddy bear. Good luck finding whatever toy you want to play with now. Consolation prize goes to zaine johnson for also guessing correctly; another cookie and an M1911 paperweight.**

**Zaine The Hedgehog: That wikipedia thing is true, but that was the Call of Duty wiki; much more accurate, just like the M14 with ACOG. Here's the chapter, a gun, toy box, and zombies. I'll leave the rest to you.**

**Assassininja4827: thanks a bunch, and I hope you'll keep reading this one.**

**Also I've got a poll up in my profile and I'm wondering what to do next now that the end is near for this one. Maybe some sort of commentary afterwords? Interview the cast? Story commentary?**

**Also a special spotlight to Samuel Keller for his/her original CoD Zombie stories: I Hate Clowns followed by Urban Jungle and the newest one Fine Again.**

**I'd give more shoutouts to the other stories that I've read, but I'll have to check back on them later.  
><strong>


	43. CH: 42 All or nothing

**Alright chapter 41 is up here. What? You really thought that was the end? That I would leave them in space like that? No I've got two, maybe four at the most, chapters to reveal. This isn't going to be over until I put in the epilogue for this story. And even then, it's going to be a placeholder until Call of Duty: Doomsday (or Black Ops 2) comes out.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Warning, warning… Excavator malfunction in progress. Excavators not responding. Manual reboot required. Safety hazard level: High. Code red priority."<em>

"Oh shit, that doesn't sound good," I say as vibrations shake the laboratories and make us stumble around.

"Let's get out of here!" Carly cries out as I help Sam to her feet and toss her the red wave gun. When I look to see what her cry of fear is from I gulp. A massive amount of zombies pours out of the power room with their eyes glowing yellow with their hunger for flesh. Tank and Silver draw their Skullcrushers and work to hold them back with Patrick's R115.

"Hey Nikolai, what's the Russian phrase for 'oh shit'?" I ask as I pull out Predator to kill a few cadavers.

"Vot der'mo." The Russian slurs.

"Thank you." Sam chucks dolls down the stairs as we all rush our way up the levels, with me taking the lead. I sprint up the next flight of stairs to find a gas zombie blocking my path. As I fire a headshot with Predator, the creature vanishes and reappears in front of me; roaring with its dead throat and tries to bite at my leg.

"Stay OFF of me!" I cry back at its roar, slamming a foot onto its head.

"Guess he bit off more than he could swallow," Nikolai slurs as he stumbles into me. Ignoring him, I race to the left and into level three as Carly fires her AUG-5OM3 at another teleporting crawler, making it burst into a noxious gas cloud.

"Whuz zat smell?" Nikolai wonders in his slurred speech, sniffing himself. "Maybe I sharted." Silver lets out another groan at his poor choice of a joke, but I hear her let out a quiet chuckle. All of us leap out into space as zombies swarm from another area of the moon base, guns ablaze with our firepower. When we rush to the teleporter, we find it blocked by a raised gate; preventing access. At that, several curses and swears fill the helmets as we all line up against a wall; guns cocking silently as we all prepare for the horde.

"It's kick ass time, let's get this done." Tank says in his marine tone. Patrick fires off his H115 this time as the zombies spew out of the building just as fast as they fall. It seems that whenever one of them falls, two more pop up in its place. Richtofen joins him with his own H115 and helps stall the tide, both MG's firing off bullets and bullets into the bodies of those undead and it seems like a stalemate. Until they need to reload of course.

"Grenade going in!" Carly cries out as she throws a frag into a cluster of bodies. The explosion sends bodies flying and helps the MG two out a little. Mason and Nikolai use their G16-GL35's to hold them off alongside Tank's and Silver's two Skullcrushers while the rest of us are all over the place, covering backs and flanks as bullets and shells fly through the low gravity of space.

"I just killed a million zombies, why is no one helping?" Nikolai cries out with his G16-GL35 and EPC-WN in both hands. The Russian manages to get in a dozen kills before the recoil sends him somersaulting backwards and onto his ass. "Oof, that's what I get for trying to shoot like John Wayne."

As I reload Predator I suddenly see a gigantic excavator saw fall into the labs, crushing part of the building and deforming it.

"Hey, you know what you do when a dumb blond throws a grenade at you?" I ask as I hold my last frag in my hands. "Pull the pin and throw it right back." My last grenade gets chucked at the cadavers as they rise from the ground near the moon base.

"Who ordered the cooked frag?" Tank asks like a waiter at a restaurant. The marine stuffs a grenade into a zombie's mouth like an apple before shoving the meat-sack back before it blows up. "Hope you enjoyed your meal zomb-bitch! Ooh-Rah!"

"Dempshey, your cooking skills are like Nikolai's precision. HORRIBLE!" Richtofen taunts as he takes a frag and throws it at the horde. Carly shoots with her Phantom as she does a 'shoot on the run' dash to get over to us while Takeo hacks and slashes at the undead with his Katana.

"With the power of the Emperor, I send you back into your grave!" Takeo shouts out while cleaving two heads with one strike. "May the honor of the Emperor FLOW through my veins!"

"Takeo I have a question to ask you; do you ever SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Nikolai bellows. "If you did as much killing as you did talking, you could actually be worth something."

"C'mon Nikolai, give the man some slack," I say sternly, thinking the latest comment was a little harsh while blowing another head off with Predator. "I understand you both butt heads, but don't you think that was a little harsh?"

The Soviet actually thinks about that for a moment as 'umm'ing sounds from his helmet. Then we hear mumbling from his helmet. I ask if he can repeat that, the set garbling up what the Russian's saying.

"I'm sorry Takeo." He says like being forced to apologize for a fight he didn't start, like a slightly moping tone. Then he gets back into his normal voice. "Don't think this will stop me from insulting you though! They just won't be that harsh. Now third wife, _SHE_ was harsh… Just because I forgot to lock door once, she kicks me out of house for full week!"

"You seem to have some honor Russian. Your apology is accepted, but do not think I will stop insulting you either," I hear Takeo reply with a chuckle while Silver kills two zombies with Tokyo & Rose.

"Aww… where's the camera?" She says and everyone else chuckles at that. "You guys managed to say something to each other without insulting one another."

"Yah yah, don't get all bullshivik about it," Nikolai retorts, trying to stop the teasing. "Last person I got all heart-to-heart to was my… uh… fuck you zombie!" Richtofen and Patrick seem to have their guns reloaded and are now working on making up for lost kills. Samantha uses her Red Mist as she helps Tank's Skullcrusher as the Marine Raider reloads the gun. As I discard the empty magazine from Predator, I suddenly find Patrick and the Doctor right next to me. Looking up I see a huge tidal wave of the corpses getting shoved out of the broken laboratory by the numbers. To put a number on it; the population of New York.

When we see the lumbering undead we all line up against the teleporter's gate; guns cocking silently as we all prepare for the horde. We all steel ourselves for the final fight, the final massacre, the last stand. Either they go, or we go.

* * *

><p><strong>Also on my list of inspirational stories is "Those who slay together, stay together" by Zombiegirl777.<strong>

**DracinicReclaimer - Yup punch straight into the face.**

**As always please review this story, only 11 more away before reaching 100.  
><strong>


	44. CH: 43 The Final Stand

**Ch 43 is up and ready to go everybody. It is almost 9 at night and I am scrambling to get this done. And NO I do not have an April fools joke for you, mostly because I'm too tired.**

* * *

><p>"Let's do this!" Tank cries out and fires off his Skullcrusher's M203 at the undead, blowing chunks of flesh everywhere with the explosion. Richtofen and Patrick continue to use their MG's, but soon they need to reload yet again. Silver grips Lamination and fires off the rifle while Carly switches to her Wonderwaffe, capturing thirty zombies in red lightning. I fire off Predator while Takeo does the same, both of us sending 115-infused lead into the undead corpses; neither of us wanting to waste a single shot. Tank's Skullcrusher soon empties the last of his clip and a few seconds later, he fires off the last grenade. Cursing and wishing to have a few more clips, the marine raider swings the assault rifle onto his back and pulls out Mustang &amp; Sally with a maniacal laugh.<p>

"Oh yeah, bring it mother fuckers!" As bullet-grenades fly from the barrels, Richtofen has to switch to his China Beach and Patrick to his R115; both H115's completely dry. With our guns seeming to run dry I calculate what we have:

PaP ballistics, Predator with a few M203's and four full mags, SPAZ-24 with incendiaries, Tokyo & Rose, Lamination, R115, DC-24, Wonderwaffe, Phantom, Hangover, Wave/Zap-gun, Red Mist, MACV-50G, two G16-Gl35's, Scavanger with 2 shots, Mustang & Sally, Grave Digger, EPC-WN, Kick-ur-a55, PaP crossbow, China Beach, Calmety & Jane, nine or ten frag grenades, two Gersch Devices, four QED's, one monkey bomb, one Russian Matryoshka doll, SOG ballistic knife, two Bowie knives, two combat knives, a SOG knife, Russian Sickle, Katana, a bowie-sized SOG blade, and two swords.

Somehow, I don't think that will ease my worries. All the marines, plus Carly and Patrick, chuck their remaining frag grenades at the oncoming horde to try and thin it out. Silver, Tank, and I keep one last frag just in case we need them. Alex uses MACV-50G in the undead as his G16-GL35 runs dry of bullets. As the body count rises, Takeo switches to his SMG when his bayoneted Predator runs out. Explosions sound out as Richtofen tries to use his China Beach as effectively as he can, but as the zombies close in the doctor is forced to switch to his twin pistols.

"Get any closer and I'll have to introduce you to my mother!" Tank cries out as he slices at one zombie with a bowie knife. Sam tosses a QED in hopes of getting something good out of the grenade; but it seems lady luck cannot help us for the QED fizzles out and goes puff in white smoke. Muttering curses in German, Richtofen throws his own QED, giving it a good spin before throwing it at a space-zombie. There's a flash of light and a strange jingle before that astronaut holds a Pack-a-Punched Einfield (Cornfield) and begins firing at the other zombies; shooting and reloading swiftly as if it were born to use it.

"The Quantum Entanglement Device must have re-programmed it's orders and now believes to be fighting for us instead," Richtofen hypothesizes as he grips Sam's Red Mist, the devil-girl generous enough to lend it to him.

"So where'd that Einfield come from?" Mason questions while firing off a few shells from my SPAZ-24.

"I think it's better not to think about it," Richtofen replies. "Just be thankful that gun isn't trained on us."

"Eat shit and die freak meat bone junkie maggot whore body bag undead flesh addict space freak hell spawn devil man blood thirsty rot filled mother fucking Nazi cadaver rot fuckers!" Tank shouts spewing out every insult in his vocabulary as his Pack a Punched Death Machine takes out multiple undead with each sweep. I notice a name scratched onto the side of the gun: The Grave Digger.

"Where do you come up with these expressions?" Nikolai asks as he fires with his EPC-WN, scoring headshots like its some sort of videogame. "Hey hey, I hit something!"

I shift to Predator, firing off the assault rifle with the intent on scoring headshots, conserving every bullet I have; my allies doing the same as they see the mass of zombies continuing to lumber and die by our weapons. Even the space marine, whom we named Apollo, realizes that ammo needs to be conserved.

"We're running low on ammo! Gonna need another clip or three!" I cry out as I flip the magazine around to continue my slaughter.

"Sure, just let me pull one out of my ass," Nikolai grunts as he slices off a zombie's head with his sickle. "No touchie!" Richtofen throws another QED into the swarm of zombies as he seems to be on his second-to-last clip of his Red Mist. As the gambler's grenade goes off, I suddenly find myself with a few more clips of ammunition in my belt; some shotgun shells and more dual-magazines. No grenades were replenished nor Black hole bombs; but I'm not going to complain.

"Aah, I love a good gamble. But only when I win," Edward laughs as he reloads his AK-47 and slips in a new magazine. Howls of joy and morale sound out as everyone seems to have more clips for some guns. It doesn't fill us up to the max, but it's better than before.

_50% of something is better than 100% of nothing._ I quote while scoring a few more kills with the gun in my hands. Gunfire continues again, this time with the aim to score headshots and quick kills against our undead enemies. Richtofen even scores head and neck shots', realizing now is anything but the time for slow kills. Heck even Nikolai seems to magically sober up to score headshots and fatal kills. As I reload the second magazine, Takeo pulls out his crossbow and fires it off at another undead; completely out with his Kic-ur-a55 and Predator.

"Takeo! Predator mag! Use it!" I throw the Imperial a full dual-magazine and fire off my own clip of lead. Silver's Lamination runs dry now, even with the boost of ammunition, and currently uses Tokyo & Rose. The rest of this standoff is filled with bullets, lead and those god damn cadavers.

"Takeo, last clip! Last clip!" I throw him my last Predator magazine to the Imperial, whom takes it and slides it into the assault rifle with a battle cry. However even with sharing ammunition and spreading it out, we still cannot push them back. Bullets fly all in one direction and several times we've had to bash skulls with the butts of our guns in order to eliminate them. Mason runs dry again with his G16-Gl35 and uses MACV-50G before switching to his Scavanger; three shots left inside its clip. One bolt goes out of its barrel, and like magic all of the zombies in that radius vanish.

"Scratch one more!" He cries out, re-cocking the bolt and going back to his SMG. But even with all of our guns, tactics, strategies, skills and equipment; those fucking undead still continue close in on us as we back up to the edge.

"I'll see you all in hell you guys!" Tank howls out as he pulls the pin on his final grenade.

"NO I WANT TO DIE COVERED IN NAKED WOMEN AND BATHING IN VODKA!" Nikolai yells out, spraying the last clip of his G16-GL35 in panic. This has got to be the one time all of his bullets actually hit with flesh.

"It was an honor serving America," Mason says while shooting the undead with his SMG and using his SOG knife. Suddenly there's a white flash and everything goes blank.

"So this is hell huh?" Nikolai says. "Looks like piece of shit…"

* * *

><p><strong>Anon: Here's the next one for you<strong>

**DraconicReclaimer: So far, they've been lucky. **

**slimeball: Thank you! **

**Zaine Johnson: The gun WAS the paperweight. That's the only thing the colt is good for.**

**Okay now. Please rate and review, happy April fools to all my readers. Remember I've got a poll up on my profile so if you like my writing or don't like it; check out the poll so I can figure out what to do. The end is almost here: but I might take a week or two off to come up with the ending. (Everything after Luna tossing Takeo the Predator magazine was free-written. I am completely done with typing from my notebook at the moment.)  
>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me some ideas on how I could end the story or post-pone it for Call of Duty: Doomsday.<strong>

**One idea is to do an "ask the cast" thing and another is just an error clean up staring the cast. But beyond that, I've got nothing.  
><strong>


	45. CH: 44 Home Front

**Okay guys 1 in the morning on a school night, better be damn happy about this. One more chapter to go possibly and then what? I'm not sure what I should do next so give me some ideas in adition to the comments kay.**

* * *

><p>"Mason!" I hear Woods yell out over the sounds of gunfire.<p>

"Woods! Where the hell are we?" Mason yells out, still apparently adjusting his eyes. All I can see is white and black as I blink repeatedly to clear my vision.

"Back where we always were!" Frank shouts out. "Only we have something the size of New York coming after us! Get it together man!"

"What do you… oh, shit!" My vision finally clears and a chill runs up my spine at what I see. Far back is an indescribable mass of yellow eyes and moaning vocal chords. Everywhere there's undead lumbering slowly towards groups of soldiers with the intent to eat our flesh.

"Homeland this is Overlord with an update on the situation. Apollo 2-1 has returned. I repeat; Apollo 2-1 has returned." A voice sounds out as cheers erupt from the fighting troops.

"Get those crates open! Apollo is going to need them," One marine shouts while another tries to pry off the wood with a crowbar. The commanding marine gives a salute to us and before rushing off to the others. I draw my sword and slice off the locks and hinges as the marine seems unable to open it. With a pat on his shoulder I grab two Commando's and toss Silver one; M203's and reflex sights. Carly and Takeo grab UMP-45's with sights while Mason grabs a FAMAS with a reflex sight and tosses in a dual-magazine while snagging a CAR-15 Commando with a "noob tube" and extended magazines. Tank and Sam are armed with M16A4's; Grenaders and reflex, Nikolai and Richtofen snag AK-47's and some drums while Patrick grabs an MG-240 with a bipod-grip (after discarding his spent MG's). My brother heads off towards the front lines when Mason stops him.

"Get up to the walkway and provide fire from above. You'll get a better angle from there with that bipod. Carly, Takeo; we need you to provide fire all over the area; close up our weak points and use those special weapons you've got. Here's something to help you; stamina boost." Woods tosses them each a syringe and injects a strange orange liquid inside the tubes. Carly and Takeo look like they just swallowed something awful, commenting about prunes but when they do rush off; it's obvious that they are faster and quicker on their movements.

"Nikolai, Richtofen; we need you two to help out the front lines. The boys with the shields can only take so much, they won't last long. Tank, Sam; use those M16's and help them as well, use those 'naders when you can. Double time you four!" The three marines and one girl salute to Alex and rush off with their weapons.

"Luna, Silver…"

"MASON!" A man yells out. Said crier appears to be a bald man dressed in office cloths, bloody office cloths, and a marine's combat vest. He has sunglasses covering his eyes and he holds an HK-21 with a round drum in his hands, some sort of Einfield on his back.

"We need you to help clear a path to the MH-53's! Getting those Pave lows in the air will help turn the tide!" The man says while he shoots with his HK-21 at a few more zombies, re-killing them with deadly accuracy.

"Roger that. Hudson, this is Luna and Silver. Twins, Jason Hudson; CIA," Mason makes introductions swift and brief while tossing Jason a few drum magazines and dual mags for the Einfield. With the CIA man re-loaded, we all rush off towards the helipads with our guns ablaze. Woods fires off his Dragonsbreath rounds into several undead as our Commando's fire bullets off into other undead enemies. Hudson fires off with his Einfield as he gets near a group of marines.

"Swift, we need you and your men to follow us, we're going to get some birds in the sky," Hudson says as bullets score shots into more zombie enemies. The marine nods: "Yes sir! Troops, we're bringing in the birds. Get up and get loaded!"

"Hooa." They reply while helping their companions up from the ground. Six or seven soldiers follow us with their weapons while the five of us work to shoot down the freakbags. Silver and I fire off our M203's at good sized swarms of undead, blowing the bodies to kingdom come and out of our sights.

_Out of sight and out of mind._ I think with a grin as I load in another 40mm grenade into the launcher.

"Get this Pavelow in the air!" Hudson barks while his masterkey shotgun goes off, sending two undead back to the ground. Swift and the marines scramble inside the huge chopper, turning on the switches and starting the bird up. Mason reloads his Commando quickly as his clip runs dry and I take over his shooting while the captain reloads. Silver fires off another 40 mm at the mass of undead.

"You have any more holes you'll belong in church!" Silver cries out while slicing off another's head with a knife. A whirring sound is heard as the rotors of the pave low start up and Swift takes to the skies. The pave-low heads off to where I guess is the more dangerous part of the battlefield. Hudson quickly shoots at several undead while I'm busy watching the chopper fly off.

"Grenade in!" he cries as he spits a pin out of his mouth. The grenade gets chucked into the mass of undead around us and sends them flying everywhere.

"That. Never. Gets. Old," I blurt out with a wide grin on my face. With the bird in the sky, the five of us navigate to the front lines. Blood splatters the butts of our rifles as much as the ground gets bloodied. The front line is a raised platform where the undead need to climb up if they wish to get to us. Richtofen howls with joy as his AK-47 fires off bullets into his ex-minions.

"I grow tired of you minions! STAY DOWN NOW!" the doctor shouts at them as we rush up to his side, firing off our CAR's at the cadavers. The pavelow in the air rains down hell after hell after storm of bullets, rockets, bombs, grenades; everything we have at our disposal. Yet even after all this, I still see no end to this mass of walking dead.

"There's no end to these things! Agh! Get off of me!" One marine cries out before he gets dragged into the mob.

"Will!" As the marine falls more undead start to climb up through the gap with unholy cries for flesh. I grab the riot shield Will had and smash some undead down with a growl.

"Marines! What are these barrels filled with?" Woods cries out as he helps fire off at the zombies.

"Napalm. We wanted to set up a kill zone for the horde, but they came too fast," one woman says. Another trooper comes up to me with his own riot shield, ready to take over for me. I nod to him and we swap places as fast as we can.

"Marines, hold your positions!" Woods grabs a knife from his belt and stabs a hole into the barrel.

"Woods what is this?" I ask the sarg. He just looks at me with a grin as he scratches the barrel with his knife.

"This is 'Nam baby," Woods says before shoving the barrel down into the mob below. The barrel explodes and showers them with Napalm. While it does take out hundreds of zombies and provides us some defense, there's still going to be more and more undead. I put my helmet back on as the flames and smoke get too irritating for my nose and eyes, hearing the PES activation line. We all back away from the flames as the bodies' burn as if in the fires of hell.

"Fall back," Hudson orders and the troops comply. But when we reach the main hanger, everyone swears like sailors. That napalm bath didn't even make a dent; neither does the Pavelow in the sky or any of the C4 bombs Carly and Takeo laid out earlier. As the zombies lumber towards us, I hit something on my helmet and see some sort of map; Area 51 in real time imaging. My confusion turns to shock and surprise and then to mischievous at what I see in a list.

* * *

><p><strong>You'll get a cookie, Grim Reaper M202 and a Stryker if you can guess what Luna found. And no it's not a wonderweapon.<strong>

**Meep: Ha ha thank you. Love the user name btw.  
><strong>

**Zaine Johnson: No what we really needed was better guns, some for nikolai to pull out of his ass. But ammo would help as well, but why do Luna and Silver need beds anyway?  
><strong>

**So yep that's all. Been playing MW2 so that's where some of the guns come from. Please review and comment. Also what should I do after this is done?  
><strong>


	46. CH: 45 Nod at the bird and people die

__**Okay so here we are. OMG thank you guys for giving me over 100 reviews. Oh thank you, thank you. I'll be reviewing each one. Now I know it's late by a chapter, but here are the guns list for HomeFront (AKA "No Man's Land")  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><em>Luna: Pap Ballistics  
>CAR-15 Commando - Reflex, M203<p>

Silver: Tokyo & Rose  
>CAR-15 Commando - Reflex, M203<p>

Patrick: DC-24  
>M240 - grip<p>

Carly: Wunderwaffe DG-2  
>UMP-45 - Holo sight<br>(Stamina up boost)

Mason: FAMAS - reflex, dual-mag  
>Scavanger: 5 shots (IDK just go with it)<br>Commando - M203, ext mag

Samantha: Hangover (Stoner w/ dual & ext mags)  
>Wave Gun<br>M16 - M203, reflex

Tank: Grave Digger (Pap M134 death machine)  
>Mustang &amp; Sally<br>M16 - M203, reflex

Nikolai: Ak-47 - drum mag  
>EPC-WN<p>

Takeo: PaP Crossbow  
>UMP-45 - holo<br>(Stamina Up boost)

Richtofen: Calmety & Jane  
>AK-47 - drum mag<p>

Woods: Commando - ACOG, ext mag, grip  
>SPAS-12 - Dragons Breath<p>

Hudson: Einfield - masterkey, IR/ACOG, dual mag  
>HK-21 - drum mag<p>

"Apollo": Cornfield (PaP Einfield) - masterkey (w/ dragonsbreath), IR/ACOG, dual& ext mag

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, this is actually all I have done now. I might not be able to post next week with a project I've got going on and with Work making me stay until 10 at night. But I digress, money is money. And Zombie slaying is fun.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Griffon Station Missile system online."<em> My eyes grow wide as a grin settles on my face, threatening to split my face in two. _"Linking to P.E.S. control pad. Linking completed. User control engaged."_ In my helmet I see several commands:

GRIFFON STATION MISSILE SYSTEM:

Current Camera: Griffon Station

Current armament: AGM-175 Griffin cnt: 3.

Other armaments: 2 AGM-114 Hellfire, 1 "New Dawn"

Launch current rocket.

HUD

On/Off

When I press the 'Launch' button I hear: _"T minus ten seconds to reach remote control range."_ Ten numbers flash in the helmet before I can engage with the joy stick on the arm-pad. As I do this I'm semi-aware that everyone else is backing up from the zombies. Bullets fly past us all as Tank, Patrick and Samantha fire with M16's and M240's. All the guys with the shields are also backing away, firing off with ACR's at the zombies; switching between their partners as they need to reload.

"YOU WILL NOT FEED!" Richtofen shouts as he switches to Calmety & Jane when he can't reload his AK. 'Apollo' uses his Cornfield against the undead as he also backs away, using a bowie knife and the butt of the gun as it protects Richtofen like a guardian angel. Nikolai fires off with his EPC-WN against the others he finds while he also is forced to back away.

"If I'm going to be swarmed by bodies it will be the bodies of lovely naked ladies, but even drunk I can tell the difference," the Russian shouts as he shoots. "For Stalin!" Silver fires off more bullets from Tokyo & Rose, seeming to slice the bodies with the rate of fire the SMG's provide. Hudson ejects a mag from his Einfield and slides a new clip in, pulling back the lever as he smashes another skull with his weapon.

"Nobody touches the glasses!" He barks, blowing the zombie's head off with his underbarrel shotgun. The CIA man readjusts his glasses as we're all being pushed back farther and farther as I work to control the missile in the sky. Walking backwards while controlling an explosive rocket isn't as easy as I wish it was. Suddenly there's an explosion as the missile strikes a chunk of the horde; sending bodies, dust and smoke everywhere. Everyone cries out in surprise and shock, covering their eyes at the sudden blast. For a moment I think the zombies are gone, until the moans sound out with the cries of hunger.

"What the fuck was that!" Woods yells out like he's angry, yet really just surprised.

"Griffon station Predator Missile. AGM-175 Griffin," I radio back as I read off the stats from the display. "Systems offline for a moment!"

"Homeland this is lima-niner. We have access to Predator missiles, be advised for future launches. I repeat: Predators online," Woods' voice sounds out from the master channel. "All troops concentrate your fire on the front lines."

The marines let out a yell and immediately focus their bullets on the front point where the zombies are arriving. As I fall back, firing my own bullets, I see Tank with Grave Digger up front and firing 115 jacketed bullets away. A certain black wolf and red fox work together to pull a box of ammunition up front as well as drag a soldier back on a wheeled stretcher. Fluffy lets out a howl to summon her puppies to fight as the large hellhound drags a large crate up front towards other troops.

"Woods! Predator Online!" I shout out as the missile is active.

"Aim for the orange smoke!" Woods replies while going to a hellhound with a smoke bomb, pointing off in a direction. The hound rushes off in a fiery-furred dash to the area as I activate the next missile.

"Predator missile incoming!" Woods warns to Homeland. I watch the camera feed as the projectile flies down to earth. The orange smoke is stationary, as the hellhound explodes at the designated point. A second explosion follows with the Predator's detonation, followed up by Javelin rockets and Mortar blasts. When I look up to my surroundings, Woods is about thirty feet from the hanger with Hudson, Richtofen and Nikolai. Mason fires off a Scavanger shot and then another one before he switches to his FAMAS.

"HAAAA!" Woods lets out a battle cry as he fires off with his CAR-15 one handed like a complete bad-ass. The man takes down several undead with the gun even as he's pushed back by the horde. Fluffy suddenly stops by Woods and Richtofen before ripping her crate apart.

"Edward, Woods, these are for you!" Mason yells out as he sets up an M134 turret. "Woods, remember the Crash Site with Dragovich?"

"Oh yeah. Let's see what they think of this, let's rock it." Woods says as he hefts up an M202 FLASH onto his shoulders – no "Death's Scythe" is scratched onto the alien markings of the pack a punched M202. More shouts follow out and too many things happen for me to watch all at once. Grave Digger bullets fly from Tank and rockets from RPG's fly out towards the battlefield. Carly and Takeo shoot lightning and bolts from their weapons while Patrick moves up closer with his DC-24 when needed. Mason controls the minigun as he moves it up to Woods and Richtofen, letting out his own warcry as bullets rain upon the undead. Apollo thumbs in a few shells into the masterkey as it blows a few Dragons Breath shots into the zombies with each pump.

"Missile online woods!" I cry as I stab two undead with my ballistic knives. Samantha fires off an M203 grenade while Tank chucks his own frag. Richtofen and Woods fire off FLASH rockets from the pack-a-punched Grim Reapers while M60's, M240's, and SAW's are fired from the marines at the freakbags. M16's, CAR-15's, BAR's, and any other weapon with a full auto system fires off as well.

"Woods! Missile online!" I shout out as I fire with my Commando in my grip. Samantha has her wave gun out and takes care of several undead in a display that would make Dig-Dug proud. Patrick grips his M240 and fires away with the other MG troops against the undead assaulting us.

"Luna! Launch it!" Woods orders as he reloads his PaP M202. "Blast those fuckers! Smoke 'em!" The launch gets initiated and I have enough time to fire a clip from my Car before I'm required to control the stick. Fire and napalm all blast away from my end as I aim towards the one point where our fire is concentrated.

"That's it girl, drop it!" The missile falls down and blows up another huge chunk of the mob with the explosion. "Hell yeah!"

"Frank, I'm out of Griffin's. Got two Hellfire's left and one mystery one," I report to the sergeant while I reload the CAR-15. He lets out a grunt as he finishes loading his own rocket launcher.

"Save those bad boys!" Woods shouts. Suddenly one zombie seems to evade all the bullets and rushes up to Woods with a hungry expression on it's dead face. With a howl it swipes at the Sarg with dead fingernails.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" He retorts before slamming a tiger's knife into the mouth and delivering a hammer blow to his head. The zombie falls in a crumpled heap as Woods stows a SOG blade into another pouch, gripping the rocket launcher again.

* * *

><p><strong>As some of you might have noticed, I've made Woods a total bad ass here. I've been rewatching the Frank Wood promo for Black Ops. And DAMN that man's a can of bad ass. Anyhow the winner of the cookie, M202 and Stryker goes to *drum roll on the zombie heads* Anon, a predator missile. <strong>

**Now for some Re-Reviews:  
><strong>

**Anon: Yup you guessed it  
><strong>

**Zaine Johnson: Ah, so that's why. HEY wait a minute, are you saying they DON'T work? (Just pulling your leg)  
><strong>

**Zane The Hedgehog: The Pack-a-Punch already was found back a few chapters ago when they first upgraded their guns.  
><strong>

**ROCKET: Hmm... I don't know, he might make a minor appearance here...  
><strong>

**IlLuSiOnRuSsIaN: Ah, see you remember my two little fuzzballs. Nope, they're here, still in Area 51. Couldn't take them to the moon without space suits.  
><strong>

**Coolguyforever: Kinda right with the explosives, so you get a cookie as well. BUT you'll have to fight over the Stryker (throws each a key and puts Stryker in the middle, then gets popcorn to watch the fight)  
><strong>

**Violent: Nope. Not curing the zombies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so now that you're all satesfied with this, here's another question: What do you guys think will happen (Or should happen) with the Predator Missile Code-named "New Dawn"? I'm also looking for ideas on what the next chapter of this Area 51 could be like. Best script gets put into the story.<br>**

**And finally, where should these zombie slayers go next? And what wonderweapon should Richtofen create? Winner will get their location and weapon inside the story too.  
><strong>

**So a recap for the questions:  
><strong>

**"New Dawn" function**

**Script* of Area 51  
><strong>

**Next Zombie area and/or next wonder weapon  
><strong>

**Okay, so now it's time for me to post this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*script. Just something like a play's script. Dialogue and simple actions. You can go detailed if you wish.<br>**

**Ex: Woods fires off gun at zombies. zombies die. Woods: "We need Mortars here" *mortars fire away* Mason: "Get Dragon1 over here!" *pavelow flies over*  
><strong>


	47. CH: 46 This is War

**Okay everybody, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I haven't gotten around to actually writing any more of it. Please comment on this and thank you all for reading this. The end is near and the "bonus maps" will begin as soon as I'm finished writing them. In fact, here's what I think I'll do: you guys give me ideas for maps, guns, and/or easter eggs, and I'll try to give you guys a bonus map to do. Now these might or might not have a plot to flow, but I'm just throwing out ideas. Okay.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This is war. Bullets rain down from our weapons and impale themselves in the other bodies as they advance with moans and unholy howls, eager for our flesh and life. No, this isn't World War III, but more like a smaller scale of a different kind of war. A war of the living versus the dead; the battle that history will never know – <em>should<em> never know. If there is ever a battle that will never be spoken about, this is one of them.

"Luna, heads up!" I'm jerked out of my thoughts as I catch a zombie's swiping hand and stab it with a ballistic knife. Silver fires off her Commando at the other undead as she rushes over to me. I look around to see many more marines getting forward, pushing the line up in our war. Woods is up near the front lines, barking out orders while firing off his 'Death's Scythe'; the Pack-a-Punched M202 FLASH (Grim Reaper) alongside a German doctor of the Third Reich. Alex Mason fires off an M134 minigun at the attacking zombies with Woods and Richtofen while Tank Dempsey fires off Grave Digger from the hip.

"I think I just raised my level of bad-ass!" The marine raider cries out with a huge grin on his face, bullets raining down on his enemies. "Bad ass level number one-fifteen. Ooh Rah!"

"Tango down!" Hudson yells as he fires off with his Einfield rifle, looking back from the ACOG scope. Samantha Maxis fires an M16A4 alongside Jason Hudson, shouting out with glee as she scores another kill. Patrick arms himself with an M240 LMG and sprays the bullets everywhere there's undead. Takeo and Carly seem to be everywhere at once, covering up holes in the defenses with lightning and lead.

"Marine! I need you to use this!" Woods yells to two marines with empty guns. Both of the marines nod and take the napalm launcher from the Sarg and the German doctor while Mason switches the minigun to sentry-mode, rolling the multi-barreled weapon up farther.

"Luna, we're going to need that Hellfire. On my mark girl," Frank says in a commanding voice. I nod and switch on the heads up display for the helmet over my head. The hellfire missile is selected and I launch it, firing away with my Commando as the projectile enters wireless range. My hand immediately goes to the control panel on my wrist as the Hellfire missile navigates down to Earth, controlled by me on the ground. The missile explodes as it strikes the mob of zombies, sending bodies flying every which way like a bomb blew up.

_"Targets elemenated. Multiple tango down." _Swift radios from Dragon-One, the Pave low, up in the air as its guns rain down death from above. More napalm rockets fly out of the Death's Scythe's from the marines as Richtofen finds a China lake and fires off some of the more explosive grenades.

"Ha ha, fly my children! Fly in the fires of the damned!" He shouts out with joy as bodies cartwheel away from his explosions. Some of the marines look at the crazy Nazi with raised eyebrows but continue their assault on the undead attackers. Silver grips Tokyo & Rose while she fires away at the undead. But these undead bastards still keep coming, for every ten we kill thirty take their place. We push forward and are pushed back as well. Marines fall to the undead for every mass of zombies falling to our bullets. There are so many of them that Nikolai can hip fire an MG and ever bullet will hit an undead…. while he's drunker than normal. The second Hellfire rocket gets launched and another fiery explosion sounds out as another chunk of flesh goes flying with the blast.

"You will burn in the flames of my HONOR!" Takeo cries out as the missile bathes the area in napalm and fire.

"Takeo if your honor was vodka, I wouldn't have any left," Nikolai says as he pops the cork off a bottle. The Russian then frowns. "Fuck, seems I don't have any left. I blame zombie for lack of vodka!" He then proceeds to slam the bottle over one cadaver's head, killing it along with the bottle. I grit my teeth as I throw a grenade into the horde, creating a bunch of crawlers before Richtofen finishes them off.

"Woods! I'm using the last missile!" I cry out as I press the launch button.

"What? I thought you said that Hellfire was the last one?" He shouts back.

"No! I've still got 'New Dawn'!" My voice shouts back as up in the sky, the final missile comes in. It's much bigger than the others, possibly big enough to blow everything up as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there we go. Please comment on how you like this. Currently I've got one idea in my head for a map in a little colder environment. How does Antarctica sound?<br>**

**RE-reviews:  
><strong>

**unknown: ... Ummm... I don't know?  
><strong>

**JayMan551: The end is near for the actual plot, but bonus content will be created.  
><strong>

**zaine johnson: Samantha got put into another body back in Ascension. Where were you? Unless you mean 6-year old Sam who is dead in the destroyed Griffon Station Laboratory.  
><strong>

**Coolguyforever: Good can we borrow it? We need it. LOL  
><strong>

**TheDrunkenRussian: Been watching that literal trailer too much lol. And yes, a Pavelow.  
><strong>

**DraconicReclaimer: Why Europe?  
><strong>

**Zane The Hedgehog: Hmmmm... so what's the pack a punched name?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to all who have reviewed and alerted<br>**

**The one story to give a shout-out to is "**A Threat from the Past**" by sonicalien. Original characters meet Mason to stop Maxis.  
><strong>

****"It's All Imaginary**" by .Fenix (It's a rewrite.)  
><strong>

****Black to the Future** - by video games and other stuff  
><strong>


	48. CH: 47 New Dawn

**jkl**

* * *

><p><strong>["New Dawn"]<strong>

**[Luna Longpaw]**

**[Apollo Squad, SOG X-ray, Zombie Slayer]**

**[Area 51, Nevada, U.S.A.]**

The missile goes flying downward, looking more like the Ascension rocket in size rather than the size of an AGM. Bullets fly left and right while guns shoot out lead and gunpowder towards the zombies. I try to control the oncoming rocket, but it seems the software has locked me out of controlling the destination; the target being the middle of Area 51. The missile is the lesser of our worries, as it seems we're running low on lead and bullets.

"Marines! Ammo check!" Woods barks out as Death Scythe rockets fly over his head along with M134 minigun bullets from the sentry turrets.

"I'm good." Most of the marines yell out, however some yell out other things.

"Got three clips left!" "Pass me that drum mag!" "Need another magazine here!" "Tracer, three rounds left!" "There's too many of them!" "Targets spread out! Range, 10 to 2 o'clock!" "Six shells left!"

I fire away with my CAR-15 while Richtofen chucks a QED near us, giving us about a dozen more clips of ammunition and some pack-a-punched guns. Predator fires away hungrily as the bullets feast on the rotting flesh of the undead. The marines with pack a punched weapons move up forward to hold the undead at bay with Silver and I. Most of them have Skullcrushers with a few M203 grenades, about four or five each and maybe three clips each. Zombies and undead lumber forward as they fall to the surplus of 115 infused lead bullets. Mason fires away with his FAMAS as Richtofen and Nikolai use their powered up AK-47's.

Grenades fly from M203's as Tank and Samantha fires their last grenades, switching to the gun firing system as they run out of explosives. It seems we actually might be able to win this, but it seems that those with punched up guns, didn't get as much ammo as their non-powered up allies.

"Son of a bitch fuck!" Several marines shout out when their weapons change back to normal, running out of the special ammunition after three or four clips. They scramble to reload their guns as we're all pushed back by waves of undead. The Dragon One and Texas helicopters fly all around the battlefield; the Pave Low and Hind trying to be in four places at once. To make matters worse, there's a sudden stop of Deaths Scythe napalm rockets entering the battlefield. Looking back to the marines, both soldiers seem to be out of ammunition for the hellfire rocket launchers. They throw the bulky rocket launchers aside, grabbing machine guns and firing away with them in order to make up for lost time.

"Umm guys, I just realized something. I think we're being pushed back by these fuckers…" Nikolai slurs as he fires away with his Red Mist. "I'm killing them, you're killing them, kitten girls killing them, even fucking doc's killing them. How are you doing Takeo?"

"We are doing fine Russian. But we are also being pushed back!" Takeo shouts out before he slices away with his katana, shouting out something in Japanese. Carly fires away with the UMP-45 as she helps the Imperial Samurai cover the other troopers. I hear the cries of other soldiers as they are pushed back from the zombies, the vicious undead advancing with each movement they make. Fluffy and her puppies work with everything they can do to help redeem them with Samantha, but nothing seems to turn the tide. That's when I hear another cry that makes my heart stop for a second, a cry from Tank Dempsey.

"Nobody told me this thing of badass ran out! The Grave Digger's out of ass kicking juice!" He howls out in anger, throwing the gun aside with a grunt. "Congratulations zom-bitches! You've made your last mistake! I'm gonna pound your asses into cream!" Bullets fly from his two engraved pistols, Mustang & Sally, and the small lead pieces result in huge explosions as they work to thin out the horde.

"I'll add it to my milkshakes!" Richtofen cries out with joy as Red Mist is reloaded.

"I didn't ask your opinion you Nazi!"

"Oh cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it!" Richtofen pulls the pin on a grenade and chucks it into the horde. In my headset, numbers count down before the rocket reaches detonation point: 20 seconds. Up in the sky; the huge missile looks like the Titanic as it soars down to Earth. My attention is driven back to the situation at hand when I realize we're about to get swarmed. Several men with riot shields get caught by the zombies, being dragged into the hungry mass of arms and death. All hell breaks loose as the helicopters try to help, sending bullets and explosives our way so we can regroup anyone who's still alive. I hear the screams as bodies are ripped apart and torn to pieces. Several men run out of ammunition at the same time, scrambling to switch to their other weapons in order to hold the zombies off.

"You don't have authorization to be here!" Hudson shouts out as he shoots away with his HK-21, running the round drum magazine as dry as the desert. In the back, Patrick fires away with his M240, two boxes of belt ammunition attached to the weapon to prevent it from emptying too soon. Near the stairway with me and Hudson, Sgt Frank Woods and Alex Mason fire away with their Predator weapons, working to cover any place they can.

"I'm making popcorn. Who wants some?" Samantha cries as she fires off her Max Wave Gun, making a dozen of them go 'pop'. "No no no! Needs salt and butter!" she whines, shaking her fists in the air with disappointment.

"Stay in the ground where you fucking belong!" Silver shouts out as she slashes three undead skulls off with her sword, her other hand trying to fire away her own rifle. Nikolai and Richtofen suddenly spew out flames from their Red Mist weapons, both assault rifles clipless and without any ammunition aside from the flamethrowers underneath.

Everything seems to happen to fast for me to keep track of, but I soon find Mason and Woods fighting with fists and knives; their guns completely out of lead to shoot. Hudson and Apollo use their masterkeys while they have shells, but are also forced to use combat knives and bowie knives. We're all pressed together, unable to move backwards anymore; as though it's the end for us all. Takeo swings his katana at two of the undead while Richtofen uses a bowie knife like a sword, hacking and cutting apart the undead while he still grips Calamity & Jane in his hands.

"Push us and we push back!" Several of those with riot shield cry out as they force themselves a foot or so forward, spraying bullets from SMG's and assault rifles. When Samantha goes to grab a Thundergun, the wind cannon clicks and beeps as it's out of whatever it uses for ammunition. The zombies have reached the stairway and are more than ready to claim their prize when _it_ happens.

A brilliant ball of orange covers the sky as the rocket detonates. Following that is the shockwave of the explosion, sending up a huge dust cloud and wind all around Area 51. All of the hundreds of undead cadaver fiends let out an unholy wail of defeat. The unnerving howl echoes throughout the desert as they all fall to the dirt ground. Everyone looks around as the area goes deathly quiet, the helicopter rotor blades the only sound aside from the breathing of the brave men and women of Area 51.

I move first, borrowing Samantha's Hangover just in case I encounter something. My helmet HUD is blank so I remove it, shaking my red hair free and twitching my ears. Slowly, my feet step forward; the tensions thick in the air as we all wait for the moans of more undead. I enter the dust cloud, holding the LMG in my grip. Everything is quiet as the helicopter rotors blow away the dust cloud.

"It's over. We've won," I say with a smile on my face. "WE WON!" I do a fist pump into the air, howling to the sky in success. Everyone else howls in victory, but it stops as soon as we see a few of the marine's bodies weakly rising. The cries of victory die in our throats and I raise my guns to them, ready to pull the trigger. They're covered in blood, and it seems there are few wounds on their bodies; as if the zombies took a bite and didn't like their taste.

"Medic…" one of them gasps, clutching his side. "Medic…" Richtofen bounds to the scene along with a few other medical doctors, carrying stretchers and other equipment. One by one, all wounded are loaded onto stretchers and the injuries are bound up. Swift lands the Pave Low and helps his comrades onto stretchers with the others that were with him.

"It's gonna be okay, it's over now," one marine says as he helps his comrade onto the cloth stretcher. I look around and see one marine limping over to me, clutching a nasty looking scratch in the flak-jacket armor.

"Marine, I've got you. You're going to be okay," I tell them as I support the injured trooper, Samantha rushing up to us with a syringe and two more doctors. She takes the needle and sticks in into the wound, injecting whatever vaccine is inside.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I needed that," I sigh in relief, dressed in fresh cloths after a hot shower. Silver, Carly, Sam and Gwen actually had to drag me out when I refused to leave; whining and giving them the "cute kitty look". I also found out that it doesn't work on my sister, who bopped me on the head when I gave it to her. The space helmet I wore lies in the changing room as I finish dressing up; shorts and a tank top from one of the female marines. As I finish tying my headband over my head, I pause for a moment; my ears twitching. Then it sounds again: a strange beeping noise. Like a sonar, coming from the helmet. Curiosity takes over me, but I don't care about that saying. I think I've got eight lives left. So I put the helmet on my head and see that the HUD is online again.<p>

_"Accessing files. Stand by…"_ the woman's voice says as a download bar fills up in the bottom of the 'screen'. _"Download completed. _

_Desolation: 14_ 1_ 26_ 9_ 1_ 18_ 3_ 20_ 9_ 3_ 2_ 1_ 19_ 5_ 1_ 14_ 20_ 1_ 18_ 3_ 20_ 9_ 3_ 1_ _

_Coordinates: -64.241285, -56.623514._

_"Revenge is like a ghost. It takes over every man it touches. Its thirst cannot be quenched until the last man standing has fallen."_

Then it goes dark, and a box is ejected from the side of the helmet, possibly the data storage module of the helmet. I let out a sigh and pocket the device in my pants before walking to where everyone else is waiting. It seems the work of a marine is never finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, okay. This story is pretty much finished unless I get some ideas to do bonus maps. I do have part of an idea for Antarctica or some really cold area, but not much has been planned out. (Note coordinates and numbers might be false)<strong>

**Anyhow onto the re-reviews:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Silverwinds1313: After re-reading them (with the sites new formating) I can understand why they might have been skimmed over, and I do know that the gang does a whole lot of running. But I'm not sure what else to put into the story. The only reason I thought of Antarctica is because I did research on Die Glocke (The Bell) and discovered a myth about a german base in antarctica. So zombies is out of the question unless... what about snowmen? (Just a thought, not really a good one). Alaska might work out as well, as soon as I get an atlas and information about it.<br>**

**Jac3combat: Here you go then.  
><strong>

**Noskansho: Thank you for the compliment.  
><strong>

**unknown: I was just kidding about the "i don't know" thing. If I were to say it to you it would be in a hesitant tone like you read my mind. But if I haven't given you a cookie, here you go.  
><strong>

**epicninjas: Spelling and grammer is needed for writing any story. If the reader cannot understand what you're saying, then most of the reviews will be criticizing on it. It would be helpful to get someone else to read the story, asking them to check for spelling errors. Another piece of advice is to think up a plot and outline for the story, what will happen and when it's going to happen. But that's just me.  
><strong>

**anon: Obama huh? Hmmm... I'm thinking zombies attacking the white house.  
><strong>

**Lynn 'frostbite: with a capital F* %3()  
><strong>

**zaine johnson: I will continue with Black Ops 2, somehow. Might start a new story for Black ops 2 if I can't figure out a way to make it progress to BO2.  
><strong>

**anon (violent): I think Der Riese is where they were created. And I also can't wait for Black Ops 2. 8 players rushing around. (Hey that's pretty much this gang minus Mason and Samantha) I heard that one map might take place in an urban city and another in a warehouse.  
><strong>

**IlLuSiOnRuSsIaN: Yeah, that is true.  
><strong>

**DraconicReclaimer: Ah Rome. When in Rome, do what the Roman's do. When in undead rome, load a gun and kill the dead roman's.  
><strong>

**Zane The Hedgehog: Alright, blame imagination of futurama.  
><strong>

**JayMan551: Thank you, although what were your ideas again? (Did you send them to me via a PM? It's been a while)  
><strong>

**Coolguyforever: Thank you. *grins and jumps into the Stryker, firing away at anything that moves*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, so now then. I am pretty much finished with this story unless I get ideas for a new map.<br>**

**Current ideas: Alaska, Antarctica - destroyable bridges like in Discovery, cold water from Call of the Dead, and breakable ice.  
><strong>

**White house - Protect the President I guess. Don't have many ideas for that.  
><strong>

**Again, thank you all of those who have read my story and have reviewed it. It's come a long way, but now I can finally say I am FINISHED with the main storyline.  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**Now what do I do?  
><strong>


End file.
